Hollywood Heights: A dream
by mjennifer045
Summary: Can their dreams bring or help them find each other
1. introduction

Eddies dream

Eddie was in a place that he didn't recognize there was a girl he couldn't see her real good so walk her way and he saw she did the same and when he got closed to her she had just disappear

Loren's dream

Loren same someplace she didn't recognize there was some else and it was a boy but she couldn't see him well it look like he was walking her way so she stared to walk too she got close but he just disappear

* * *

this is a introduction to my new story I'm still going to continue A Different Story


	2. Chapter 1:concert

Eddie and Loren both wake up

Eddie/Loren: that was weird

* * *

Nora: what was weird

Loren: my dream

Nora: what was it

Loren: I was somewhere and there was somebody else I couldn't see him really well

Nora: so that somebody was an him

Loren: yeah and when we got closed but he disappeared

Nora: maybe your dream was telling you something that is maybe going to happen later

Loren: maybe well enough talking about that mom did you get the tickets for me and Mel

Nora: you mean this of course

Loren: omg mom thank you you're the best mom in the world

Nora: I know I am get up and get ready for school

* * *

Eddie and Ian got in the car and drove away they drove by

Loren: okay then

Nora went to the kitchen and made some breakfast for her and Loren,Loren was in her room took a shower got dressed blow dry her hair and then she straighten it and she went to eat her breakfast

* * *

Eddie was still weirs out with his dream then he heard someone calling him from the living room

Ian: hey mate are you awake

Eddie then recognize the voice it was his best friend so he yelled back

Eddie: I'm awake I'm in my room I would be down in like 30 min

Ian yelled back

Ian: okay mate

Eddie got up from his bed went to the bathroom took a shower then he got dressed and fixed his hair and went down stairs to were Ian was

Eddie: hey Ian

Ian: hey so what's been going on in your life rock star

Eddie: today I have a concert at the Avalon then I had a really weird dream

Ian: I would be at the concert and what's up with your dream

Eddie: are you sure you want to hear about it

Ian: yea so go on and tell me

Eddie: okay then I was somewhere that I didn't recognize and there was someone else and I could tell it was a girl so when I got close but she just disappear

Ian: wow you dreamed a girl that you could even seen well then she just disappear that's pretty weird

Eddie: yea well I have to go meet with jake want to come along

Ian: sure

they left to meet with jake

* * *

Loren finish her breakfast and said good-bye to her mom and left to school she got there and she got off her car and looked for Mel then she finally found her

Loren: hey Mel

Mel: hey Loren did your mom get the stuff

Loren: you sound like a _drug_ dealer and yes she did

Mel: tonight is going to be a good night

Loren: you got that right

the bell rang and they headed to class Loren only could think about the concert

first period finish and she headed to second period

* * *

Eddie and Ian got to Jake office

Eddie: hey jake

Jake: Eduardo my man are you ready for tonight

Eddie: when havent I not been ready

Jake: that's my rock star

Eddie: hey Ian like your going to the concert can you take some pictures

Ian: sure anything for my mate

Jake: good so everything is set and you just have to get ready

Eddie: okay I will see you later Jake come on Ian I have to make one more stop

Ian: okay bye Jake see you later

Jake: bye Eddie and Ian

they left the office

* * *

the bell rang and she went to third period and then she went to lunch

Loren: Mel I can only think is about the concert

Mel: okay Loren breath in and out yeah me neither I'm so hyped

Loren: me too

the bell rang lunch was over and they went to their last period

* * *

Eddie and Ian were in Eddie's car and they drove to the valley

Ian: why are we in the valley

Eddie: I don't know I just like to drive by here there something that makes me come here and I don't know what it is

Ian: mate are you okay

Eddie: yea why

Ian: first your dream and now your driving in the valley

They pass by West Valley Charter he saw the most beautiful girl she was talking to her friends he guess

Ian: mate are you okay why did you stop

Eddie: huh yeah I'm okay I just saw something

Ian: what did you see

Eddie: don't worry about let's go back I have to get ready for my big night

* * *

Loren got out of her last period and she went to her locker but her books away and went outside the school and looked Mel and she found her

Loren: I been looking for you

Mel: I was waiting for you

Loren: so what time are you going to my house

Mel: about 6:30

Loren: okay see you later then bye

Mel: bye

they left there different directions

Loren got home and saw that her mom wasnt there she left a note that said she had to go to work and she left the tickets in her dresser in her room and to have fun but not to much

hours pass and Mel was knocking on the door Loren open the door

Mel: come on let's get you ready

Loren: okay I don't know what to wear

Mel: mighty Mel is here to help you

Mel look through her closet and she took out a black dress it has up to her knees Loren wasnt sure but Mel convince her and she wore it and Loren got the tickets it wa now 7:00 and they got to the Avalon

* * *

Eddie was still in his penthouse getting ready and waiting for Ian to finish getting ready

Eddie: hurry up I'm not going to be late to my own concert

Ian: I'm going this beauty dosen't come oo it's own you know

Eddie: yeah yeah whatever common lets go

they left to the Avolon where Jake was worried that Eddie wouldnt show he that something bad happen to him then he saw him coming running

Eddie: I'm sorry am late

Jake: you better i thought something bad happen to you

Eddie: its not my fault blame Ian

Ian: hey dont blame me I'm not the rockstar here I'm just your photographer

Jake: we will discuss this later you got some fans out there waiting for you to come out and sing

Eddie: okay well talk to you later Ian better take pictures of my good side

Ian: sure what ever

Eddie went to the stage

Eddie: hey everybody sorry for the tardiness would you guys forgive me

crowd: Yeah we love Eddie

Eddie:I love you guys to okay lets get stared

(Music stars Something in the air)

Breathe it in, can you feel it in your soul?  
Under your skin, just let it take control

Tonight is gona be our night  
The beating rythm, feel the energy inside  
I know your body wants to explode  
Your feet just wana go  
We're gona feel alive  
There's something in the air, yeah!  
Yeah we're gona have a good time  
There's something in the air, yeah!  
Yeah we're gona have a good time  
Whoa oh whoa oh, whoa oh whoa oh  
Whoa oh whoa oh, whoa oh whoa oh

It's all around  
Go on let your mind escape  
So free it out  
There's nothing in our way

Tonight is gona be our night  
The beating rythm, feel the energy inside  
I know your body wants to explode  
Your feet just wana go  
We're gona feel alive  
There's something in the air, yeah!  
Yeah we're gona have a good time x4  
Whoa oh whoa oh x4  
Can you feel it? x4  
There's something in the air, yeah!  
Yeah we're gona have a good time x4  
Whoa oh whoa oh x4

* * *

Next chapter there are still going to be in the concert


	3. Chapter 2

Eddie sang some other songs then when he finish he went of stage and saw Jake

Jake: you were great man

Eddie: thanks have you seen Ian

Jake: he was somewhere in the front talking to some girls

Eddie: let me go look for him

Jake: I still need to talk to you

Eddie: tomorrow okay

Jake: okay

Eddie then left to go look for Ian he really just wanted to go home then his phone stared to ring he took out of his pocket and saw that it was Ian

Eddie: where are you man

Ian: I'm in the car waiting for you

Eddie: are you serious I been looking for you everywhere

Ian: I don't think you check everywhere and why didn't you call me the first place

Eddie: I don't know

Ian: well hurry I want to go home

Eddie: I'm going bye

Ian: I'm waiting bye

Eddie hang up while still walking and he didn't pay that much attention to where he was walking and he bump into a brunette and beautiful girl

Eddie: I'm sorry I wasnt paying attention to where I was walking

Loren: its fine

Loren walk away and Eddie watch her walk away then he remember that Ian was waiting for him

Loren got to where Mel was waiting for her

Mel: why did you take so long

Loren: I kind of got lost

Mel: okay let's go home

They left and Eddie go to his car and saw Ian

Ian: what took you so long

Eddie: I got lost

Ian: you got lost oh please Eddie you been having a lot of concerts here how can you get lost

Eddie: okay you caught me

Ian: so are we leaving or what

Eddie: yea

Eddie got in the car and stared the car and drove away but when then he saw that some girls needed help so he stop to see what happen

Ian: what are you doing

Eddie: they need help and I'm not mean not to help them

Ian: okay then

Eddie got out of the car

Eddie: excuse me do you guys need help

Loren: yes my car stopped working

Eddie then saw who it was it was the girl he bump into when he was looking for Ian

Eddie: well how can I help

Loren: well I already called my mom and she coming and I already called a mechanic

Eddie: okay I see you got everything under control

Loren:(she gave him a warm smile) thank you anyways for trying to help us

Eddie:(smile back) you're welcome well bye

Loren:bye and once again thanks

Eddie smile and nod and went back to his car were Ian was waiting for him

Mel: Loren did you know who was that trying to help us

Loren: no who

Mel: it was Eddie Duran

Loren: are you serious I didn't recognize him

Mel: sure

Loren: I didnt

Mel: okay whatever look your mom is here

the got in the car and drove away


	4. Chapter 3

Eddie tried to help Loren and Mel with the car

* * *

Eddie and Ian got to the penthouse and went up to Eddie went straight to his room and Ian went to the guest room and fell asleep in the room Eddie couldn't stop thinking about his dream and about Loren he had a big smile on his face then he fell asleep

Eddie's dream:

he was walking to his spot and when he got there he saw someone it was the same girl from his last dream he tought her figure looked the same so he got closer to her when he was about to touch her shoulder she disappear in the air

End of dream

Eddie woke up and he was looking around and saw that he was in his dream felt so real he saw that it was only 4:00 am in the morning and he couldn't go back to sleep so he went down stairs and sat in the piano and stared to write some lyrics down

("I've Gotta Find You"  
Lonestar)

_I've got this dream that won't go away  
When I close my eyes you're there night or day  
Baby whatever it takes I've gotta find you_

_Are you someone I know or that I'll meet by chance  
Are you somewhere close or in a far away land_

Eddie stop and looked at what he had written and put a smile on his face

* * *

sorry this chapter is short my computer doesnt work that good and this is only about Eddie next chapter will continue with Eddie and add some of the other characters


	5. Chapter 4

I'm sorry this chaptert is short and end it with Ian saying i will try to write another chapter tomorrow I have finals and i have to study and i hope you like this chapter please leave me some reviews of what you guys think

* * *

Eddie then continues to write more lyrics

_I've gotta find you, don't care how long it takes  
I know when I do it'll be worth the wait  
With God as my witness and love as my guiding star  
Maybe Miami on some sandy beach  
New York City making waves on Wall Street  
No matter where you are, I've gotta find you  
I've gotta find you_

You could be a checker at the grocery store  
For all I know you're the girl next door  
One thing I know for sure, I've gotta find you

You might be a waitress workin' your way through school  
Or the anchor person on the six o'clock news  
Only my heart knows who, I've gotta find you

I've gotta find you, don't care how long it takes  
I know when I do it'll be worth the wait  
With God as my witness and love as my guiding star  
Maybe Miami on some sandy beach  
New York City making waves on Wall Street  
No matter where you are, I've gotta find you

No matter where you are, I've gotta find you  
I've gotta find you

and he finish he looked at the clock and it was barely 5:00 he got up and went to the kitchen and made himself a cup of coffee and went back to the living room and sat on the couch and turn on the tv

* * *

Loren was sleeping and she was dreaming

Loren's dream:

she was at her spot and she was looking at the view and she felt like someone touch her shoulder and she turn around and...

Her alarm went off and she woke up and she looked around and saw that she was in her room her dream felt so real she got up and got ready for school then she went to the kitchen and saw that it was only 5:20 so she sat in the couch and turn on the tv then Nora woke up

Nora: Loren

Loren: yeah

Nora: why are you already up you still need like an hour or so

Loren: I set my alarm clock a bit early

Nora: okay are you going to work at the café after school

Loren: yeah

Nora: okay well want me to make you some breakfast

Loren: yes can you make so pancakes

Nora: sure

Nora made the pancakes and when Loren was finish she help her clean the table then she left to school when she got there she saw Mel and she went up to her

Loren: hey Mel had fun last night

Mel: of course I did mostly the part when Eddie tried to help us

Loren: are you sure it was him maybe it was someone who looks like him

Mel: I'm pretty sure it was him

Loren: okay whatever

Mel: whats up with you

Loren: nothing

Mel: come on Lo I know since kinder and i know when there's something wrong with you

Loren: its nothing bad

Mel: please just tell me

Loren: okay I will tell you

Mel: spill

Loren: I been having this weird dreams

Mel: what about

Loren: me and some dude that I cant even see him well

Mel: maybe your dreams are trying to tell you something

Loren: and if it is what are they trying to tell me and why do I dream about so guy I cant even see his face

Mel: maybe is trying to tell you that your true love is closer than you think

Loren was about to say something but the bell rang and they went to their first period

* * *

Ian woke up and saw Eddie watching tv

Ian: hey mate how long have you been up

Eddie: A really long time

Ian: why

Eddie: I couldn't sleep

Ian: did you have another of dose dreams

Eddie: yeah I really don't even know why that has never ever happen to me before

Ian: maybe they tried to tell you something

Eddie: yeah like what

Ian: maybe about your true love or something

Eddie: yeah I don't think so

Ian: yeah so whats for breakfast

Eddie: you have to make your own breakfast

Ian: okay mate sheesh


	6. Chapter 5

Ian went the kitchen and made himself some breakfast

* * *

Loren was going to her second period when bump into Adam

Loren: I'm sorry Adam I wasnt looking were I was going

Adam: is okay Loren I have you seen Mel

Loren: no why

Adam: no reason just wanted to know

Loren: you like her don't you

Adam: what no we are just friends that's all

Loren: okay whatever well I have to go to class well bye

Adam: bye

Loren went to class and sat in her desk

* * *

Eddie was sitting at the piano playing random notes waiting for Ian to finish his breakfast then his cell phone stared to ring

Eddie: hello

Jake: hey did you forgot we still need to talk about yesterday

Eddie: no I didn't forget

Jake: well I need to see you in my office in 30 min

Eddie: okay see you in a bit

Jake: okay and don't be late

Eddie: okay I wont

they both hang up

Eddie: Ian

Ian: what

Eddie: I have to meet up with jake

Ian: okay see later then

Eddie: okay then don't do anything stupid while I'm gone

Ian: I wont

Eddie: okay

Eddie left and he got to the office

Eddie: hey Jake so what do you have to tell me

Jake: one thing you weren't late good and the second is that yesterday was one of the best concert you have ever had

Eddie: so what you're trying to say is that my other concerts weren't good

Jake: no

Eddie: no I get you

Jake: Eddie let me talk

Eddie: okay go ahead then

Jake: people can't stop talking about people post videos all over the internet and the ones saying that it was the best concert ever

Eddie: well I'm glad that they like

Jake: you can go now that's all I had to tell you

Eddie: you took 20 min of my life for this couldn't you have told me this over the phone

Jake: maybe your right but know I'm letting you go

Eddie: okay then I will go then

Jake: okay call you later

Eddie: sure

Eddie left to back to his penthouse

* * *

Loren got out of school said bye to Mel and she went straight to the café for her shift


	7. Chapter 6

Loren got to the café and was taking orders and shee needed one more hour to go she just wanted to get over and go to her spot and clear her mind an hour pass and was cleaning the last table when she finish she was relief and left she text her mom first

Loren to Nora

hey mom I'm going to my spot to clear my mind

Nora to Loren

okay honey be safe love you

Loren to Nora

okay mom love you to

she put her phone away and drove to her spot she got there went up and stand by the tree took out her ipod put herear buds and she stared to sing a song that she wrote called "mars"

they tell me its nice this time of year down on earth

but my heads in the clouds I'm acting weird

and lost for words

she got inturrupted by someone taping her shoulder she took out her bud from her ear and turn around couldn't believe who was infront of her


	8. Chapter 7

Eddie got his penthouse and saw that Ian wasnt there and he had nothing else to do so he decided to go to his spot he left and when he got there he got out his car and stared to go up the hill untill he heard someone singing he walk a little more and saw a girl standing like the girl in his dream he wonder if he was dreaming again so he got closer and that her shoulder and saw that she didn't disappear so he wasn't dreaming then he saw that she took out her ear bud and turn around and he saw that it was the same girl that he bump into and the one that needed help with her car

Eddie: hey

Loren couldn't speak she was still surprise

Loren: hey

Eddie: you have an amazing voice

Loren: thank you

Eddie felt so nervous he didn't know what else to say to her

Eddie: sorry I didn't introduce myself hi I'm Eddie

Loren: hi Eddie nice meeting you my name is Loren

Eddie: hi Loren nice meeting you

Loren smile and he smile back

Loren: so would you like to sit

Eddie: sure I would love to

they both sat on the ground and stared at the view it was an awkward silence

Loren thought's: I can't believe Eddie Duran is sitting next to me

Eddie thought's: Loren is so beautiful why I'm I so nervous to talk to her

Loren thought's: this is getting weird should I start a conversation or wait untill he saya something

Eddie thought's: I should say something but what my palms are getting sweaty why I'm I so nervous I'm Eddie Duran

When Eddie was about to say something Loren's cell phone stared to ring

Loren: I'm sorry I have to take this

Eddie: okay

Loren got up and answer her phone

Loren: hello

Nora: Loren are you coming home for dinner

Loren: yeah a I'm on my way

Nora: okay love you

Loren: Love you to mom bye

Nora: bye

she hang up and went back to tell Eddie she needed to go

Loren: It was nice meeting you Eddie

Eddie: you have to go don't you

Loren: yeah my mom is waiting for me to eat dinner

Eddie: oh okay well nice meeting you too

Eddie got up and gave Loren a hug he didn't know why but he felt right hugging her

Loren: well bye

Eddie: bye

Loren walk down the hill to where her car was and got in and drove to her house


	9. Authors note

I'm leaving to mexico and I'm not going to be update untill january 7 please leave me reviews and some ideas what you guys want to happen next love mjennifer045 and early merry christmas and happy new year


	10. Chapter 8

Loren got home and went inside and saw that her mom was waiting for

Loren: hey mom

Nora: hey honey

Loren: im starving

Nora: good cause i made your favorite lasagna and for dessert pecan pie

Loren: hmm let's go eat

they sat and eat and when they finish Loren help her mom clean the table and after Loren went to her room got ready for bed and she wrote down some lyrics

_is this the whole picture _

_or is it just the start _

_is this the way you love me?_

_you're capturing my heart _

_I used to try and walk alone_

_but I've begun to grow _

_and when you tell me just to_

_rest I'm finally letting go_

* * *

Eddie went to his penthouse and found Ian knock out on the couch with a bottle off beer on his hand he just smile and shook his head and went for a blanket for him then he went to get ready for bed and he only had Loren on his mind

Eddie: my did i get so nevours around her around Loren I never get nervous around girls

Ian got up and heard Eddie talking to himself

Ian: mate when did you get here

Eddie: i just got here

Ian: but you already have your PJ's

Eddie: I'm fast

Ian: true so whats up with you and talking to the wall

Eddie: you were knock out on my couch

Ian: im up now

Eddie: but now im sleepy

Ian: come on man

Eddie agreed to talk with him and he told him everything and Ian told him that he liked Loren and he disagreed and they agrued about it and they fell asleep

Eddie and Loren stared to dream again

Eddie/Person got off the privet yet and got in a limo and told the driver to take him to a cafe and he got there and he ask for her and they told him that her shift was over and he went to his spot and he saw her and he went up there and tap her shoulder and she just stand there

Person/Loren(crying): your back

Eddie/Person: I'm back babe are you just going to stand there

Person/Loren she hug him

Eddie/Person: I miss your hugs

Person/Loren: I missed you

both Loren and Eddie alarm clock went off and they woke up and got up and they yawn and they rub there eyes and they just sat there

* * *

I got here today in the morning and I decided to update today tell want you think


	11. Chapter 9

_im sorry that this chapter is like this i hope you guys like it

* * *

Loren phone stared to beep and saw that it was a text from Mel

Mel to Loren Hey want to hang out today

Loren to Mel Sure but I have to go work at 3 Mel to Loren Okay I would pick you up at 10 Loren to Mel Okay When she send her the text she saw that it was only 7 and she thought why Mel would send her a text that early she got up Change into her running clothes and she went to go run then after that she went to her spot and just sat there looking at the View until she felt someone tap her shoulder again -Eddie couldn't go back to sleep again so he decided to go up to his spot to think a little When he got there he saw Loren sitting against the tree he tap her shoulder and she turn around Loren: hey Eddie you scared me there Eddie: (smile ) I'm sorry Loren: its okay so why are you here so early Eddie: I was going to ask you the same thing Loren: but I ask you first Eddie: okay I couldn't sleep what about you Loren: my friend woke me up and I decided to go for a run Eddie: okay They both just stared at the view until Eddie said something Eddie: can I ask you something Loren: sure ask away Eddie: okay how come you don't go all crazy when you see me like other girls Loren: I'm a fan and all but I don't want to make a fool of myself for a person that is just famous Eddie: ouch that hurt but I'm glad that your a fan of mine Loren: and now is my turn to ask you something Eddie: okay Loren: how come you talk to a normal person like me Eddie: because you seem cool person to talk to Loren: haha yeah right Eddie: I'm serious and you don't want anything like other people do Loren: well my mom should me how to get things I want by working for it Eddie: wow what about your dad Loren: I really don't like talking about him Eddie: is it to personal to ask you why Loren: cause he left me and my mom when I was only three Eddie: wow can't believe that Loren: well its the truth Eddie: Loren: well I have to go Eddie: Loren: maybe see some other time Eddie: Loren left and she forgot her cellphone and didn't let Eddie say anything Eddie: what just happen He got up and ran down hill to see if he could catch up to her but he didn't see her anywhere so he just went up again and saw that she left her cellphone Eddie didn't know what to do so he just waited for her to come back Loren got home and saw that she was missing her phone she looked for it everywhere until she remembered that she put it down by the tree were she was sitting she was gonna go back but Mel came and she took a shower got dressed and they left Eddie waited and waited but she didn't show up so he got up went to his car left home Loren ask what time it was and it was only 2 o'clock they went to the mall bought some clothes the hour pass and Loren was getting ready for work it was getting late but she got there in time Eddie got home and found Ian watching TV Ian: hey mate were where you I was worried Eddie: I went for a walk Ian: and did you get a new cellphone when you went for your "walk" Eddie: no Eddie looked down and remember he had Loren phone Ian: then who's cellphone is that then Eddie: some friends she forgot it Ian: to start with is a she friend Eddie: yes Ian: you should look through it Eddie: why maybe she has something private Ian: just look through her schedule and some messages Eddie: no is not my business what she has in here Ian: okay whatever you say Then the phone beep and saw that she got a message Ian: ohh she got a message check it come on Eddie: no I'm not going to check It Ian: hand it over Eddie: why Ian: just hand it over Eddie: okay here Ian check the text and it was from Cameron Ian: it's from some guy name Cameron Eddie: what does it say Ian: if she could tutor him today at 6 at the Aroma cafe She got another text from Mel Ian: she got another from some chick called Mel Eddie: I don't want to know Ian: if she still going on a date with Cameron tomorrow and what time she getting of work When Ian looked up he didn't see Eddie anywhere he looked through her schedule and saw that she worked today at 3-6 and at Aroma Ian: hey mate Eddie: it told you I don't want to know Ian: not even were she works Eddie: where Ian: she works at Aroma cafe Eddie: I guess I'm going Ian: I'm going with Eddie: why Ian: I want to meet this she of yours Eddie agreed and they left to the cafe when they got there Eddie went in with Ian behind and he saw that there's wasn't that many people Then he saw Loren taking orders to some couple so he and Ian went to go sit and when Loren saw them she finish taking the couple orders and She went there way Loren: what can I give you guys Eddie: well actually I came to give you something Loren: me Eddie: yes you so close your eyes and put your hand out Loren was confuse but did what he told her to do and he gave her cellphone Eddie: now open your eyes Loren looked down and saw her cellphone Loren: I thought I lost it were did you find it Eddie: you left it at our spot Loren was now confuse as ever Loren: our spot Eddie: you don't recognize me do you Loren shook her head and Eddie took of his glasses and hat Loren was surprise Loren: thank you Eddie Ian: you got a message from some guy name Cameron and from some chick named Mel Loren: umm thanks Eddie: that's my friend Ian Loren: hey I'm Loren Ian: hi Loren has anybody told that you gorgeous Loren blush a little and Eddie was getting a bit jealous Loren: thanks and once again thank you for bring my phone I have to go back to work Eddie: your welcome can I ask you something first Loren: sure what is it Eddie: would you like to hang out sometime Loren: I would love to but first let me see your phone Eddie hand her his cellphone and she put her number and gave it back to him Eddie: now let me see your phone Loren gave her phone to him and he put his number in and gave it back to her Ian: can I have your number too Eddie kick Ian and gave him a death stare Ian: you now what never mind Loren: okay well see you soon bye Loren walk away and Eddie and Ian got up and left Ian: know I now why you told me you can't stop thinking about her she's gorgeous and was it necessarily to kick me Eddie: yes it was Ian: was some getting jealous Eddie: no were just friends Ian: yea for now They left to the penthouse

A


	12. Chapter 10

-Weeks pass Loren was waiting for Eddie to call her she hasn't seen him since he gave her cellphone back Loren went on the date with Cameron but she didn't know why she liked him they had nothing in common and Mel and Adam stared going out -Loren: hey Mel want to hang out Mel: I would love to but Loren: I know Adam is taking you somewhere Mel: I'm sorry Lo Loren: its okay he is your boyfriend Mel: yeah but your my best friend Loren: its okay well I have to go to work anyways Mel: maybe tomorrow Loren: sure well bye and have fun Mel: thanks bye Loren left to work -Eddie and Ian were at the penthouse Ian: well mate I have to go next week Eddie: were you going Ian: I'm going to Paris Eddie: my best friend is leaving Ian: yeah but you still have Loren waiting for you to call her Eddie: maybe she's already going out with that Cameron guy Ian: are you jealous mate Eddie: what me jealous no a nearly know her Ian: okay but you should really call her Eddie: I'm not sure Ian: come on you been avoiding her for a weeks now Eddie: I been working Ian: on what avoiding falling for her Eddie: no on music Ian: maybe she's at work you should go give her a visit Eddie: how do you know she's at work Ian: I still remember her schedule Eddie: you be kidding me you can remember that but not other things Ian: pretty much so go Eddie: I'm not sure Ian: go now Eddie: I never thought you care about me so much Ian: your my best mate of course I care about you so now go Eddie: okay I will go Eddie grab his car keys and left to the cafe _-Loren finish her shift but she stayed and bought a hamburger with fries and a chocolate shake and Eddie got there and saw Loren sitting alone So he went up to her Eddie: can I join this pretty lady Loren looked up and couldn't believe who she saw Loren: Eddie its been like weeks I thought you forgot about me Eddie: yeah its me so can I join this this pretty lady Loren: sure have a sit Eddie: so why are you here alone Loren: my best friend left with her boyfriend somewhere and I had to work and I finish and had nothing else to do Eddie: don't you have a boyfriend Loren: me no Eddie's heart light up a little Eddie: who won't love to have a beautiful girl like you Loren: oh stop I'm not that beautiful Eddie: I'm saying the truth Loren: what about you Eddie: what about me Loren: how come you don't have a girlfriend Eddie: I don't know maybe I'm just waiting for the right one Loren: ah Eddie: what do you like to do for fun Loren: I like to sing when I was little I love to hike Eddie: do you right you own songs Loren: yeah but there not that good Eddie: you should show me some day Loren: maybe what about you what do you like to do for fun Eddie: sing and party I just to love to hike too Loren: we have two things in common Eddie: I guess we do They stared into each other eyes and keep the gaze until Cameron came Cameron: hey Loren Loren: hey Cam Cameron: would you like to do something Loren: I would love to but Cameron: but Loren: I already have plans with my friend here Loren pointed at Eddie Eddie: hey man Cameron: was up Loren: thanks for the offer maybe some other time Cameron: okay well see some other time Loren: sure bye Cameron: bye Cameron left and Eddie and Loren left to their spot Eddie: why did you tell him that you already had plans Loren: because I didn't want to hang out with him Eddie: why Loren: cause he only talks about the football team about how they are the best etc Eddie: that's boring and kind of a show off Loren: and he kind of has a crush on me and I don't feel the same way Eddie: who wouldn't have a crush on you your beautiful Loren: I don't know maybe a lot of boys Eddie: maybe there's something wrong with there's eyes to not see your beauty Loren lay on the floor staring at the sky Eddie just keep staring at her Loren: yeah maybe Loren closed her eyes and Eddie just sat there still looking at her Eddie: hey Loren Loren: yeah Eddie: would you like to grab lunch tomorrow Loren: I would love to but I have to work tomorrow Eddie: how about after work Loren: sure It was getting pretty late and they both left home Eddie couldn't wait for tomorrow and neither could Loren


	13. Authors note 4

I need help and ideas for my next chapter please i really need help


	14. Chapter 11

Eddie got to the penthouse with a big smile on his face and when he went inside Ian wonder what's up him Ian: so rock star what with the smile on your face Eddie: let's just say today was a great day for me Ian: and can I ask why Eddie: because Ian: let me guess it how's to do with Loren Eddie nodded Ian: and you had the gut to ask her for lunch right Eddie: Ian were you fallowing me Ian: no I'm just I good guesser Eddie: okay well I'm going to get ready for bed Eddie went to his room and left Ian in the living room watching TV Eddie got ready for bed took out his cellphone and looked for Loren name and he send her a text Eddie to Loren: Hey Loren to Eddie: hey didn't 't we just see each other Eddie to Loren: we did but I just wanted to tell you Loren to Eddie: Tell me what Loren was thinking that he was going to tell her he can't have lunch anymore Eddie to Loren: Tell you I can't wait to have lunch with you Loren was relief Loren to Eddie: yeah me too can't wait Eddie smiled that she hadn't change her mind Loren to Eddie: well I have to go now see you tomorrow bye good night Eddie to Loren: good night He put his phone to charge and went down and join Ian Ian: so were are you going to take her Eddie: I don't know Ian: I know were not to take her and that is rumors Eddie: why Ian: do you want to scare the girl with a the the cameras and the asking question Eddie: true well then were can I take her Ian: how about here and you order some take out Eddie: I'm not sure Ian: well Eddie: I know what I'm going to do Ian: what Eddie: I can't tell you until tomorrow after Ian: okay Eddie: well I'm off to sleep Eddie left to his room and couldn't stop thinking about tomorrow _-Loren got home and she finish texting with Eddie she got out off her car and she saw Mel's car she went inside Mel: hey Lo Loren: hey Mel Nora: hi honey Loren: hi mom Mel: well are you just going to stand there Loren: no what's up with both of you guys Nora: nothing are you hungry Loren: not really Mel: well come and sit Loren: okay Loren went and sat between Mel and Nora Nora: are you sure you don't want anything to eat Loren: I'm sure Mel: so how was your day today Loren: it was good how was your Mel: it was good Loren:okay there's something going on that I need to know Nora/Mel: no Loren: well I'm really tired I'm gonna go and get ready for bed Nora: okay Loren went to her room and change and she went back out Loren: can you guys tell me was up Mel: okay if a tell you promise me you wouldn't get mad Loren: I promise now tell me Nora: well I leave you girls alone I'm off to sleep Mel: good night Loren: night mom Nora: night Nora left and left the girls alone Loren: tell me was up Mel: okay I kind of did set you up with Cam for lunch tomorrow Loren: you did what why Mel: the guy likes you and he ask me for help Loren: you should of ask me if had plans tomorrow Mel: well do you have plans Loren: yes Mel: with who Loren: if I tell you promise you wouldn't go all crazy Mel: promise now tell me Loren: I have plans with Eddie Duran Mel: shout up Loren: I'm serious Mel: when did you meet him Loren: remember when you send that text early Mel: yeah Loren: I couldn't sleep so I decided to go for a run and I went to my spot and it turns out me have the same spot Mel: how come you never told me Loren: I nearly see you now Mel: true and I'm sorry Loren: sorry for what Mel: we are best friends and I should be there for you when ever you need help or want to hang out Loren: its okay but just promise me we are always going to be best friends Mel: promise they hug and Mel said something Mel: well I have to cancel things with Cam Loren: yes you do and next time ask me first okay Mel: okay we'll I have to go see you tomorrow Loren: okay Mel left and Loren went to her and stared to think were Eddie was going to take her she closed her eyes and fell asleep


	15. Chapter 12

im sorry that the chapters been short and that they have some mistakes or a lot i hope you guys like this chapter

* * *

The next morning Eddie got up and send I text to Loren

Eddie to Loren:

hey I will pick you up from work so tell your mom to take you

. Loren to Eddie:

okay well see you later

they stop Loren got ready for work and left Mel went to the cafè and ask Loren for deatials on were Eddie is going to take her

Mel: so Lo where is he going to take you

Loren: I dont know he just told me his going to pick me up

Mel: well remember to tell me everything after

Loren: okay I will

Mel: when are you getting off work

Loren: in like 30 min

Mel: time went by fast

Loren: nah actually when i got here they told to not work

Mel: so why do you have the apron on then

Loren: because I want him to think im still working when he gets here

Mel:well get up and start cleaning tables

Loren: why

Mel: cause looks whos coming in

Loren saw Eddie coming and got up and stared to clean the table she was at and saw he was walking her direction

Eddie: hey are you ready or did I get here early

Loren: no im getting done let me just put the apron away and we can go

Eddie: okay

Loren went back to put the apron away and with that Mel got up and introduce her herself to Eddie

Mel: hey Eddie my name is Mel

Eddie: hi

Mel: I see you are scared dont worry im not going to do anything to you

Eddie: okay

Mel: im Lorens best friend and im going to warned you if you do anything to my friend i swear ...

Mel couldnt finish what she wanted to tell him cause Loren inturrupted her

Loren: so Eddie i see you met my best friend Mel

Eddie: yeah so are you ready

Loren: yeah

Eddie: lets go then

Eddie and Loren stared to walk away and Eddie turn around to were Mel was and she mouth him "i be watching you" and he turn back and they got in his car and drove off


	16. Chapter 13

What do you think Loren is going to do sorry i couldnt put this at the end

* * *

Loren was just waiting to get to were they where going and eat then Eddie said something

Eddie: Loren close your eyes

Loren: why

Eddie: I want to surprise

Loren: ok

she closed her eyes and Eddie got out of the car and open the door for Loren and help her out and walk up to their spot he had a blanket with pastrami sandwiches

Eddie: okay open your eyes

Loren: aww a picnic at our spot

Eddie: you like

Loren: no

Eddie put on a sad face

Loren: you didnt let me finish I love

Eddie: good have a seat

Loren sat on the blanket

Eddie: so aren't you going to eat

Loren: yes

Loren grab her sandwich a took a big bite

Loren: hmm this is really good

Eddie just smile

Eddie: one of these days you should invite me somewhere

Loren: maybe

they stare into each other eyes

Eddie: you have really pretty eyes

Loren: thanks

still keeping the gaze Eddie stared to lean closer to Loren and she didn't know what to do


	17. Chapter 14

they were about to touch lips when Eddie cell phone stared to ring and he took it out and saw it was Jake calling

Eddie: sorry I have to take this

Loren: okay

Loren was kind of relief that the kiss didn't happen she didn't want to ruin their staring friendship

Eddie: hey Jake whats up

Jake: hey Eddie I need you to come to my office I need to tell

Eddie: like now

Jake: yes like now why is there a problem

Eddie: well I'm kind of hanging out with a friend

Jake: well bring them with you but I need to see now

Eddie: okay I'm going

Jake: okay bye

Eddie: bye

Eddie hang up

Eddie: well I have to go to the office

Loren: okay well can you drop me off at the café

Eddie: would you like to go with me

Loren: umm is it okay for me to go

Eddie: yes and we have to go like now

Loren: okay

They both stared to run down hill to the car and got in and went to Jake's office they got their and went in

Eddie: hey Jake so what do you need to tell

Jake: good your here and who's your friend

Eddie: ooh Jake meet Loren,Loren meet Jake

Jake: hi Loren

Loren: hi Jake

Jake: Loren can you wait for Eddie here while we talk in my office

Loren: um sure

Eddie: and if we take long you call someone to come for you

Loren: okay

Eddie and Jake went to the office

Eddie: so whats up

Jake: first so Loren

Eddie: she's just a friend

Jake: okay whatever your dad is coming back next week

Eddie: papa Max is coming back we should through a party

Jake: sure we would plan that later

Eddie: okay

Jake: the label wants new music and they want you to sing a duet with someone and that someone has to be a her

Eddie: can I pick that someone

Jake: sure but make sure she a good singer

Eddie: okay

they finish their meeting Eddie thought Loren left but when they were about to out they heard someone a female singing they just stand there and hear

Loren got bored waiting and stared to sing she didn't see anybody around and she tought Eddie and Jake wont hear her so she stared to sing "mars"

_They tell me its nice this time of year_  
_Down on earth_  
_But my head's been in the clouds_  
_I'm acting weird_  
_And lost for words _

_Falling like the stars_  
_I'm falling fast and hard_  
_for something out of reach._

_I could be there _  
_but you wouldn't see me_  
_hover in the air_  
_Like I'm just like a daydream, oh_  
_why does it feel so far?_  
_Close enough to touch _  
_but you're looking through me_  
_In the same room_  
_a smile away feels miles from where you are_  
_Might as well be Mars._

_Never been bound by gravity_  
_But I am now_  
_You have made a human out of me_  
_and pulled me down_

_Falling like the stars_

Jake: how come you didn't tell me she can sing

Eddie: I didn't even now

they kept hearing and open the door slowly

_I'm falling fast and hard  
for something I can't reach._

I could be there  
but you wouldn't see me  
hover in the air  
like I'm just like a daydream, oh  
why does it feel so far?  
Close enough to touch  
but you're looking through me  
In the same room  
a smile away feels miles from where you are  
Might as well be Mars.  
Oh, it might as well be Mars

Might as well be another galaxy  
Calling long distance from a star

I could be there  
but you wouldn't see me  
hover in the air  
like I'm just like a daydream, oh  
why does it feel so far?

Close enough to touch  
but you're looking through me  
In the same room  
a smile away feels miles from where you are  
Might as well be Mars.  
Might as well be Mars.  
Might as well be Mars

they went out and act like they didn't hear anything

Eddie: hey Loren I thought you left

Loren: I decided to wait

Eddie: okay well ready to leave

Loren: sure

Jake: I have to tell you one more thing Eddie in my office you can wait a bit right Loren

Loren: yea

they went back to the office

Eddie: what now

Jake: make Loren sing the duet with you

Eddie: I'm not sure I would think about okay

Jake: okay now you can leave

* * *

do you think Eddie will tell her about the duet and do you think he would tell her about almost kissing her and do you guys think


	18. Chapter 15

Loren and Eddie left the office and got in the car it was silence until Loren said something

Loren: well I guess you can leave me at the café

Eddie: or I can take you home

Loren: I think the café is better

Eddie: why don't you want me to take you home

Loren: I don't want you to go all the way to the Valley

Eddie: that's not it there's something else

Loren: no that's all and we are closer to the café

Eddie: please Loren tell me whats wrong

Loren: there's nothing wrong

Eddie: are you sure

Loren: yes I'm sure

Eddie didnt belive her but did what he she told him and took her to the café they said there goodbyes and Loren went inside and Eddie left to his penthouse when he got there he went up got in and saw Ian watching tv

Ian: hey rock star how was your lunch with Loren

Eddie: it went great but I think something went wrong

Ian: what did you do

Eddie: nothing I think I did nothing

Ian: are you sure did you ask her

Eddie: yes

Ian: and what did she say

Eddie: she said that nothing was wrong

Ian: well there you go

Eddie: but I got the feeling she wasnt saying the true

Ian: call her then and if she doesn't answer it means you did something and if she does answer it means everything is okay

* * *

you think Eddie should call Loren to take make sure his feeling isn't right or to just leave it Like that

A: yes hes should call her

B: no his should leave it like that

and I'm sorry once again for making this chapter short and give me some Ideas if you pick yes really need help


	19. Chapter 16

Eddie decided not to call her he would just surprise her tomorrow at work Loren went home still thinking about the almost kiss she wanted to call Eddie and decided not to he would call him tomorrow they both fell asleep and they had another dream

Dream:

Loren/person: when did you come back

Eddie/person: I barely got here but I wanted to see you first

Loren/person: I thought you weren't going to come back untill like four more months

Eddie/person: I made a deal with Jake that I couldn't make six months without you and he understand

Loren/Person: are you talking about your manager Jake

Eddie/person: I now it sounds weird but he has heart

Loren/person: I know and I'm happy your back

they hug and kiss

Eddie/Loren: I love you Loren: Eddie, Eddie: Loren

They both woke up

Eddie: Its Loren shes the one

Loren: why am I dreaming about Eddie is he the one

Loren/Eddie both grab their phone and texted each other

Loren to Eddie:

meet me at our spot

Eddie to Loren:

Meet me at our spot

When they saw the text they send each other and it said the same thing and they thought it was weird they both got up and got dress they didn't care what time it was and went to their spot when they got there Eddie and Loren and they hug each other

* * *

sorry for writing short chapters lately they give me to much homework and I kind of getting sick and I had a really bad headache may not go to school tomorrow and I hope you like this chapter might post more tomorrow


	20. Chapter 17

Eddie: Loren is this a dream or real

Loren: this is real Eddie

still hugging

Eddie: Loren

Loren: yeah

Eddie: i need to tell you something really important

Loren: what

Eddie: the thing I need to tell you is that since the first time i met you here I cant take you out of my head and my heart

Loren didnt now wha to say she was about to say something when Eddie stared talking again

Eddie: only thing i want you to tell me is that you have feelings for me that you feel the same way like i do

Loren: yes Eddie i do

Eddie had a big smile on his face

Eddie: I have one more question to ask you

Loren: what is it

Eddie: would you like to be my girlfriend

Loren: no

Eddie: what you just told you had feeling

Loren: I was just kidding I will love to be your girlfriend


	21. Chapter 18

Two months passed from the other chapter Eddie and Loren are going out they through a big party for Max

* * *

Max: so Eddie hows everything

Eddie: what do you mean by everything

Max: your music hows your music

Eddie: is good

Max: that's good

Eddie: yeah but Jake just told I have to go on tour I have to leave tomorrow at 9

Max: you don't seem happy about it

Eddie: I'm happy but I don't how to tell Loren

Max: take with you

Eddie: I wish she could join me but she can't

Max: why can't she

Eddie: she still doesn't finish school

Max: well how are you going to tell her

Eddie: I don't now I only have today to tell her

Max: well I will leave you alone to think

Eddie: sure

Max left and Eddie was just sitting thinking about he was going to tell Loren he was going on tour tomorrow and coming back in like four months and with that his phone stared to ring and saw it was Mel he wonder why Mel was calling him

Eddie: hey Mel

Mel: hey Eddie I need to talk to you meet me at the café

Eddie: okay

they hang up he wonder why Mel wanted to talk to him he got his ar keys and left to the café he got there he got his hoodie and hat and glasses and went in he saw Mel and sat down

Eddie: why did you need to talk to me

Mel: I heard your going on tour and your leaving tomorrow

Eddie: how did you find out and does Loren know

Mel: it all over and yes Loren does now

Eddie: the barley told me today and it's already everywhere

Mel: well you have to go talk to Lo she at her house

Eddie: okay well bye

Mel: bye

Eddie left and went to Loren's house when he got there he knock and Nora open the door

Nora: hi Eddie

Eddie: hi Nora is Loren here

Nora: I'm sorry Eddie she's not here

Eddie: do you know where she went

Nora: she found out that you were going to leave on tour and after that she left without saying anything

Eddie: thanks anyway well see you later bye

Nora: bye Eddie and good luck on your tour

Eddie: thanks bye

Nora closed the door and got in his car thinking where can Loren be then it came to his head and drove to where he tought Loren might be when he got there he got out his car and went up the hill he saw someone sitting by the tree with a stick on her hand drawing something on the ground when he got closer he saw the drawing of a heart and a E&L

Eddie: wow you're an amazing artist

Loren: Eddie

Loren erase the drawing then she turn bright red

Eddie: I been looking everywhere for you

Loren: well you found me

Eddie: so

Loren: I heard that your going on tour

Eddie: so you heard

Loren: yea

Eddie: I was going to tell I barely found out

Loren: so when are you leaving

Loren was looking at the ground she didn't want to make eye contact with Eddie now

Eddie: I'm leaving tomorrow at 9

Loren: oh

Eddie: hey look at me

Loren was still looking at the ground

Eddie: Loren please look at me

Loren look up

Loren: when are you coming back

Eddie: like in June or July I really want you to come with me but

Loren: I know I have to finish school and I knew you where going to go on tour someday and that someday is tomorrow

Eddie: you will see that the months are going to pass fast

Loren: I hope they do

Eddie they were quiet for a while

Eddie: well would you like to go grab something to eat

Loren: sure lets go

they both got up and went in seprate cars Loren went home and left her car and left Eddie while in the car they turn on the radio and the song _"ready" from Frank Ocean_

_know i've been Gone I Know It's been so LongAnd girl i hope you missed meCause you know I been missing you Baby(Been Missing My Baby)And we talk on the phone EverydayBut That just don't do it for meI need you around yeaI Can't do without YouShawty my plane just now touched Down Imma send a Car to come get you from your houseSo be ready in an HourJust Be Ready_

_[CHORUS]_  
_We Only got one nightThe Suns Gone be setting in a while (Be Ready, Be Ready)We've still got moonlightI'm down for whatever right now(Be Ready, Be Ready)ohh and the Sky starts The Sky Starts ChangingSweet Love, We'll be MakingOh Just Tell Me (You're Ready, You're Ready)_  
_Verse 2_  
_Open up the door, Girl you got me throwed (oh)Cause Baby when you Kiss Me, do you feel my heart beatin? (oh)Look into your eyes pretty Hazel BrownIf you only knew what i'm thinkin aboutGirl i'm Right HereAnd im Still Here ?Shawty My plane leaves at 9am tomorrowBut between now and then we ain't apart_  
_[CHORUS]_  
_We Only got one night The Suns Gone be setting in a while (Be Ready, Be Ready)We've still got moonlightI'm down for whatever right now(Be Ready, Be Ready)ohh and the Sky starts The Sky Starts ChangingSweet Love, We'll be MakingOh Just Tell Me (You're Ready, You're Ready)_  
_Bridge_  
_A-YoWe Got One (Yo)We Got One (Yo)We got One (A-Yo)Baby imma take it slowi don't wanna let you go Never Let GoOh i know you been PatientWaiting for this momentRight Here, Right NowHoo Hoo_  
_[CHORUS]_  
_We Only got one nightThe Suns Gone be setting in a while (Be Ready, Be Ready)We've still got moonlightI'm down for whatever right now(Be Ready, Be Ready)ohh and the Sky starts The Sky Starts ChangingSweet Love, We'll be MakingOh Just Tell Me (You're Ready, You're Ready)_  
_Bridge (x2)_  
_A-YoWe Got One (Yo)We Got One (Yo)We got One (A-Yo)_

_ like the song was talking about him and Loren and Loren was thinking the same thing _


	22. Chapter 19

They got to rumors Eddie went to go open the door for Loren and then brought her in for a tight hug he didn't want to let her go Loren wanted to cry but she keep her tears in when they stared to see flashes of cameras and people asking question they went in and went and sat at their regular table

Eddie: Hey I want to give you something

he got out a rectangular black box when he open it was a necklace with two hearts with both their names

Loren: its beautiful Eddie

Eddie: hey I wanted to tell you something

Loren: what is please tell me is good news

Eddie: don't worry is good news

Loren: okay

Eddie: you I'm going to miss you graduation

Loren: yea( she got sad)

Eddie: don't get sad and I'm still going to be there for you

Loren: I know and you remember I'm always going to be there for you

they kiss and their food got their they eat and left to their spot again they got a blanket and lay it on the ground they lay on it they stared talking about their childhood

Eddie: I love staring at the stars

Loren: me too you know I just want to leave to live to in an other planet

Eddie: same here were I just think I was never going to find love until a met you

Loren: your just so sweet aren't you I'm going to miss that

Eddie: I'm going to call you every day your going to get tired of me and Skype when I miss your smile

Loren:I'm not going to get tired of you

they kiss and just stared at the stars

* * *

Nora was worried about Loren she hasn't come home when she went outside and she saw her car she knew she was okay and safe and that she was with Eddie she wanted to call her but she wanted her to spend more time with Eddie is her last time seeing him until 4 months she just hope they do something they would regret she went to bed

* * *

Max was in his apartment sitting on the couch thinking about Eddie and Loren about how happy they where together and how Loren look so much like Katy he was happy that Eddie found his Katy and he was happy about that he remember at his party Eddie through for him he would never leave Loren off his eye sight and how his eyes sparkle every time he talk to him about her and he knew is going to hard not to see her,hug her,or give her a kiss for four months he grab a drink and went out to the balcony and just stand there looking out to the view then he went to bed

* * *

Mel was happy that her best friend someone who loves her and she hope he doesn't breaks her heart or his going to end in a hospital bed but she knows he not going to do that and she was happy to have someone to by her side too she was wondering what her best friend is doing now she wanted to call her but she knew she was with Eddie and she didn't want to interrupt her she would ask her tomorrow after school she wondering if was going to go or go with Eddie to the airport with that she send her a text and went to bed

* * *

Eddie and Loren were still at their spot Loren fell asleep and Eddie carried her to his car and but her gently and stared at her then he closed the door and he got in and he took her home when he got there he carried her again and knock the door and open the door and saw Eddie carrying a asleep Loren and help him to take her to her room Eddie ask Nora if he could stay Nora didn't like the idea at first but Eddie then put on his sad face and Nora said okay and he got happy and he lay next to Loren then he fell asleep

* * *

Nora woke up at six and went to Loren's room and saw Eddie and Loren still sleeping then she remember Loren had to go to school but she knew that maybe she didn't want to go so she call and told them she was sick then she heard someone knocking on the door and it was Mel

Mel: hey Nora

Nora: hey Mel

Mel: hey is Loren going to school

Nora: I don't think so

Mel: is she still asleep

Nora: yes she is

Mel: I'm going to her room

Nora: Mel Please don't think is a good idea don't wake them up

Mel: why did you say them who's with Loren

Nora: go see your self

Mel went to Loren's room and saw Eddie and Loren asleep and she took a picture of them then Nora went

Mel: they look so cute together

Nora: they do

Mel: you could actually see how happy they are together

Nora: I'm so happy that my baby girl found someone who makes her happy

Mel: me too

Nora: I'm going to go make pancakes

Mel: can I wake them up

Nora: sure

Nora left to the kitchen

Mel: WAKE UP WAKE UP

Loren and Eddie both woke up

Eddie and Loren:why Mel why

Mel: because I love you and you know that

Eddie and Loren: we know

Mel: come on Nora is making pancakes

Eddie:Pancakes!

with that Eddie went to the kitchen and Loren and Mel laugh at him

Loren: im going to miss that

Mel: me too

Loren: come on let's go before Eddie finishes all the pancakes

they went to the kitchen and they saw Eddie with a big stack of pancakes

Loren: good morning mom

Eddie: forgot to say good morning Nora

Nora: its okay and good morning honey

Eddie: I love pancakes so much

Mel: wow Eddie I think your girlfriend is getting jealous

Loren: why would I get jealous over pancakes

Eddie: you know that I love you

Loren: who you talking to me or the pancakes

Eddie: you of course

Mel: well i be going or I would be late for school bye Lo and good luck on you tour Eddie and thanks for the delicious breakfast Nora well bye

Mel left and Loren was helping her mom clean the table

Eddie: Nora can Loren go help finish packing

Nora: sure why not well I'm leaving for work and Eddie good luck on your tour

Eddie: thanks Nora and thank you for breakfast

Nora: you're welcome well bye and bye honey see you later okay

Loren: okay bye

Nora left and Eddie and Loren were now alone

Loren: well let me change then we would go

Eddie:I will be waiting for you

Loren went to her room and took a quick shower then change dried her and went out to the living room were Eddie was waiting for her

Eddie: ready to go

Loren: yea let's go

they left to Eddies penthouse and when they got there they found a worry Max

Max: there you are where were you

Eddie: I spent the night at Loren's

Loren: hi max

Max: hi Loren how are you doing

Loren: I'm doing good thanks for asking how are you

Max: I'm good so Eddie do you got everything ready

Eddie: almost everything

Max: you only have two more hours untill you leave

Eddie: let me brig me my suitcase down and my guitar can you help me Loren

Loren: sure

Loren fallow Eddie to his room and left max alone in the living room when they got to his room Eddie grab Loren and stared kissing her

Loren: your dad is downstairs waiting for us

Eddie:he can wait I'm not going to be able to kiss for like 4 months

Loren: just a quick kiss then we will go down stairs

Eddie: okay

Eddie kiss Loren for like ten minutes

Loren: come on let's go

Loren grab the guitar and Eddie his suitcase and went down stairs

Max: what took you guys so long

Loren: Eddie still needed to pack some clothes

Eddie: yea well now I have everything what time is it

Max: its eight you only have one hour let's get everything in my car

Max got his keys out and Eddie grab his suitcase and Loren grab his guitar they left to the office were Jake was waiting for Eddie they got there and went in

Jake: there you are

Eddie: here I am

Jake: what took you so long

Eddie: i didnt finish packing I fell asleep

Jake: and sorry I didnt say hi

Loren/Max: its okay

Jake: well are you ready do you have everything

Eddie: yeah pretty much

Jake: what do you mean pretty much what are you leaving behind

Eddie: something that I really love and care for

Max: what are you talking I'm going to see you again when you come back and I love you too

Eddie: not you but I still love pop

Jake: then what is it

Eddie: Loren

Loren blush a little and look down

Jake: I thought she was going with you

Eddie: she can't

Jake: why

Eddie: she has finals then she's going to graduate in june

Jake: that's great but sorry man

Eddie: thanks

Loren: thanks Jake

Jake: well come on the plane is going to leave us

Eddie: let's go then

they all left to the airport were they had his private jet they got there and Eddie didnt want to leave Loren and Loren didnt want Eddie to leave

Eddie: I'm going to miss you so much

Loren: I'm going to miss you to

they hug and they didnt want to let go of each other

Jake: come on Eddie we have to leave like now

Eddie: I'm going well I guess I have to go now

Loren: guess you to

Loren was holding her tears in and so was Eddie they hug and kiss and Eddie then stared to walk away he turn around one last time blow a kiss to Loren and said I love and Loren told him back and Eddie went in the jet and Loren and Max just stood there untill the plane left and Loren left her tears out and Max gave her hug and they left


	23. Chapter 20

Recap: Eddie turn around blew one last kiss to Loren then said I love and she said it back then he went in and they left and Loren let her tears out Max gave her a hug and they left

* * *

Eddie just sat there thinking about Loren how he already misses her Jake notice his sadness

Jake: hey Eddie don't worry the months are going to pass fast

Eddie: I hope they do

Jake: so when is Loren going to graduate

Eddie: June 6 why

Jake: because I want you to be there with her

Eddie: are you serious

Jake: yeah I'm serious but one thing

Eddie: what is it

Jake: don't tell her or anybody

Eddie: okay

Brenda: 15 mins until landing

15 mins already pass and they were in the limo he got out his phone and was it was only 2:05 and wonder what was Loren doing he was going to call her when he got to the hotel when he got out the limo he saw like thousand of fans waiting for him outside the hotel he sing so autograph then went in and went up to his room and got out his laptop

* * *

Loren was home alone on her laptop when some wanted to video chat she click accept and saw it was Eddie she had a big smile and so did he

Loren: hey

Eddie: hey well as you see I got here safe

Loren: that's good so what are doing

Eddie: I barely got here I just wanted to see your beautiful face

Loren: what you should be doing is getting some rest

Eddie: I'm not tired

Loren: okay then

Eddie: so what's new

Loren: you only left like five hours ago

Eddie:that's true but do you want to know something

Loren: what

Eddie: that I love sooo much and I really want to give you a kiss

they stared to knock on Loren's door and she went to go and open it and it was Mel

Mel: hey Loren

Loren: hey Mel

Eddie: hey Mel

Mel: is Eddie here he didn't leave I knew wouldn't leave you

Eddie: hey I would never leave her but business is business

Mel: okay Eddie you can stop hiding come out from were you are

Loren was standing they're trying so hard not to laugh

Eddie: I wish I could but

Mel: are you naked what where you and Lo doing

Loren: Mel we weren't doing anything cause

Eddie: I'm inside a computer screen

Mel: so you did leave

Eddie: yeah

Loren: well I leave you for you can get some rest

Eddie: okay mother I would call you later

Loren: okay bye and I love you

Eddie: I love you to

they ended and Loren and went out to grab something to eat

* * *

Jake walk in and saw Eddie staring at his laptop screen and wonder what he was looking at

Jake: hey Eddie you should get some rest

Eddie: you sound like Loren now

Jake: Loren how do I sound like Loren

Eddie:I just finish talking to her and she told to rest

Jake: well I would agree with and she was here now she would have said "see Eddie I'm not the only one that thinks that"

Eddie: haha your right and if she was here and heard she would hit

they both laugh and Eddie and Jake went to go grab something to eat and when he turn on the radio that song he heard last night from Frank ocean and stared to think about Loren when the song was over Jake stared talking and brought Eddie back from his Loren world

Jake: man Frank Ocean has a great voice even better than yours

Eddie: well why wont you be his manager instead

Jake: I was kidding but I did like that song do you now the name song

Eddie: it's called "ready"

Jake: have you heard before

Eddie: yes actually last night when I was with Loren and that kind give it that I was leaving when it says my plane is leaving 9a.m. tomorrow

Jake: wow that's weird

Eddie: I know

Jake: it was like the song was talking about you and Loren

Eddie: that what I thought when I heard it yesterday and I think Loren thought the same

Jake: well enough talking about that so whats your surprise going to be

Eddie: can't tell you until that day comes

Jake: okay man

Eddie and Jake got to a café and when they went in Eddie couldnt belive who he saw working there

* * *

Loren and Mel went to the café and Adam was there waiting for them and then Cam came

Cam: hey Loren

Loren: hey Cam

Mel/Adam: hey Cam

Cam: oh hey I didn't see you guys

Mel: sure whatever and what do you want

Cam: I came to ask Loren out for dinner

Loren: Cam no thanks and you now I already have a boyfriend

Cam: yea that left for tour and you never his with some other girl right now maybe he didn't even go on tour maybe he went to go his other girlfriend

Mel was about to get up and punch Cam in the face but Adam hold her down instead Loren got up she was so mad that she was going to walk out

Loren: Eddie would never cheat on me and of course he went on tour Jake his manager went with him

Cam: you never know his helping him and you know his going to dump you anytime now for some other girl he is a rock star he can have any girl he wants maybe his going to leave you like your dad did

Mel couldn't take anymore she was going to murder him and she didn't care if she ended up in jail but Adam keep her down Loren was now furious she slap hom so hard that she left him cheek red like a tomatoe

Loren: his not going to leave me

And with that she ran out side Mel and Adam got up and Adam went after Loren and left Mel alone with Cam

Mel: I can't belive you how can you hurt my best friend like

she punch him and then slap him where Loren slap him and left it more red then it was and she went to go look for Loren and Adam and left a bloody mouth cam with everyone looking at him

Cam: mind your own business

Outside the parking lot

Loren was sitting down by the car crying with Adam trying to cheer her up until Mel came

Lore: Mel I can't believe he did that

Mel: don't worry Loren if he ever gets close to you his going to feel sorry

Loren: you never know his right we never now Eddie is with some other girl

Mel: Eddie would never cheat on you his loves

Adam: Mel is right Loren Eddie is crazy for you

Mel: every time he says your name his eyes sparkle remember when you hit your head he got so worry that he wanted to take you to the hospital

Loren smile and remember that day

Loren: maybe your right

Mel: you now I'm right

Loren: okay you are right can we go home

Mel: come on lefts go

they left to Loren's home

* * *

Eddie: Jake can we go back to the hotel

Jake: why

Eddie: looks who works here

Jake: that's Chloe I guess she's not a model anymore

With that a little kid went running to her calling her mommy and a man coming with a diaper bag and a toy in his hand that man was Tyler

Jake: I'm guessing she got over you and had kid with Tyler and got marry

Eddie: I'm glad

Jake: we should go after she recognizes us

Eddie: okay let's go

When they were about to get up Tyler saw them

Tyler: hey is that you Eddie

Eddie: yeah its me hey Tyler

Tyler: so what are doing here

Eddie: I have a concert here tomorrow

Tyler: that's right so how's Max

Eddie: his good

Jake: hey Tyler

Tyler: hey Jake so how are you

Jake: I'm good

Tyler: so Eddie how life going

Eddie: pretty good

Tyler: that's good so have gotten marry

Eddie: nope but I have a girlfriend and hope to stay with her forever

Tyler: that's good man whats her name

Eddie: Loren

Tyler: beautiful name

Eddie: I know and she's beautiful too

Tyler: would you like to say hi to Chloe and my son

Eddie/Jake: sure

they went were Chloe was with her son

Tyler: hey babe looks who's here

Chloe looked up and couldn't believe it was Eddie

Chloe: hey Eddie and Jake what are you guys doing here

Eddie: I have a concert here tomorrow

Chloe: cool well I see you havent change a bit

Eddie: thanks

Eddie could believe how she has change

Chloe: so are you still single since you know or are you ready marry

Eddie: actually I have a girlfriend that I love so much and I hope I can stay with her forever

Chloe: I'm glad she makes you happy

Jake: so Chloe whats your little boys name

Chloe: his name is Benjamin

Jake: hey don't you look like your father

Eddie: he does doesn't he same green eyes

Chloe: he does don't you look like your dad

Jake: how old is he

Chloë: he barely turn one last week

Jake/Eddie: well happy late birthday

Benjamin smile and laugh a little then Eddie remember he needed to call Loren

Eddie: sorry but I need to make a phone call

Jake: you have to call Loren

Eddie: yea well it was nice to see you

Eddie Left outside and got his phone out and left Jake with Tyler and Chloë

Chloë: who's Loren

Jake: that's Eddie's girlfriend

Chloë: I can tell he loves her so much

Jake: how

Chloë: his eyes sparkle like when he just to talk about Katy

Jake: actually she kind of looks like Katy

Chloe: wow well Eddie finally found his Katy

Outside Eddie called Loren but Mel answer her phone

Mel: hey Eddie

Eddie:hey Mel where's Loren

Mel: she's taking a shower today was kind of rough day

Eddie: why? what happen? did she get hurt? is she okay?

Mel: come down

Eddie: I can't

Mel: wait I think Loren's out of the shower

you could hear Mel talking and Eddie was getting frustrated then Loren grab her phone

Loren: hey Eddie

Eddie: are you okay

Loren: yea I'm fine

Eddie: okay I'm kind of calm now you know I get worry if anything happens to you

Loren: I know

Eddie: I really miss you

Loren: me too I miss so much

Eddie: you know that I love you

Loren: yes and do you know that I love you

Eddie: yes

Loren: I can I ask you something

Eddie: what is it

Loren: would you ever cheat on me

Eddie: what I would never do that I would stupid to ever do that or crazy why

Loren: you now Cam right

Eddie: what did he say

Loren: that you were cheating on me and that you were going to dump me and leave me like my dad did

Eddie: I would never do that you now that I love you

Loren: and I know you would never leave me

Eddie and Loren talk for like two hours until Jake came and told him that they had to leave back to the hotel cause it was getting late and Loren and Eddie said their good bye's and I love and hang up


	24. Note

would you guys want me to skip to when it's almost close to Loren's graduation let me now


	25. Chapter 21

the months passed Eddie was on his jet going back home and Loren was home getting her gown ready for her big day tomorrow bad that Eddie wasnt going to be there but she knew he is proud of her and that he loves her the thing Loren didn't know Eddie was going to come back

* * *

Jake: so Eddie now can you tell me your big surprise

Eddie: nope I just want to know that nobody knows I'm going back not even pops right

Jake: yes Eddie nobody knows

Eddie: good I just have to get every thing ready for tomorrow

Jake: can you at least give a little info on what you're going to do

Eddie: nope

Jake: fine then

Eddie: okay I will tell you that it involves a video

Jake: okay

Eddie: and I kind of need help

Jake: when are going to make the video

Eddie: now

Jake: well give me the camera

Eddie gave the camera and he stared recording

Eddie: Loren if you watching this I just wanted to tell you how proud I am for you and I know that Mel is with you right now and I want to her something and you listing Mel and I want you to go to the back of the MK and grab something I got something for Loren and Nora make sure Loren closes her and pop go with Mel now I want Loren you to stand up and Nora Help her turn around and when I count to three I want you to open your eyes One,Two,Three open your Eyes

They finish the video then Brenda told them they would be on land in five mins

* * *

Loren was in the kitchen with Nora and Mel talking about their big day tomorrow

Nora: I can't believe my girl is finally graduating tomorrow

Loren: I can't believe it neither

Mel: I thought I wasn't going to make it but look at me I tomorrow is going to be are day

Loren: I know but I'm still sad that Eddie is not going to be able to be here

Nora: dont let that bring you down you know that where ever he is right now his so proud of well not as much as me and that he loves you

Mel: Nora's right Lo

Loren: I know she is

Mel: talking about has Eddie called you

Loren: he called me yesterday maybe he fell asleep

Mel: well it is late and I think I should leave and get everything for tomorrow well bye Nora and see you tomorrow Lo

Nora/Loren: bye Mel Loren: okay

Mel left and Loren help Nora help clean the table and when they finish Loren went to her room and look at her gown and couldn't belive it then look at a picture she had of Eddie

Loren: I wish you could be here

then kiss the picture and got ready for bed and then fell asleep

* * *

Eddie and Jake landed and everything looked clear they got in the limo and went to Eddie's penthouse

Jeffery: welcome back

Eddie: is good to be back

Jeffery: well good night

Eddie: good night

Jake: good night Jeffery

Jeffery: good night

Eddie and Jake went up to his penthouse and went straight on the computer made a cd of the video Eddie made on the plane then went to the Mk an tried not get recognize slide the CD under the door and left and got some rest

* * *

Loren alarm clock went off and Nora came in a screaming Mel

Mel: COME ON LO GET UP TODAY IS OR DAY COME GET UP

Loren: I'm up I'm up

Nora: I will go back to the kitchen and make you girls some pancakes

Loren: okay mo

Mel: okay come on Loren let's get you and me ready

Loren: okay Mel but first when we finish breakfast I want to stop by the MK and talk to Max

Mel: okay well come on let's go eat breakfast

They went to the kitchen and ate their breakfast and went to the MK they got there and went in and saw Max looking at a CD

Loren: hey Max

Max: hey Loren

Loren: has Eddie call you today

Max: no has he call you

Loren: no and he didn't call me yesterday neither

Max: maybe he doesn't have battery anymore

Loren: maybe who's CD is that

Max: I don't know I found it by my door and it says it for you and to see it after you graduation you are still having your party here

Loren: yeah of course and who would leave me A CD

Mel: maybe Eddie yo never now

Loren: well I will see after well we have to go and get ready

Max: okay well see you later well at the ceremony

Loren:okay

Loren and Mel went back to the house and saw that it was almost time to go they went running to Loren's room and got their gowns out and cap then put them on and Nora took pictures and they left to school and saw Adam and other friends in their caps and gowns they got out the car

Loren: I can't believe today is the day we all graduate

Mel: I know then after this we go to the party at the MK

Adam: so true so Loren has Eddie called you

Loren: no

Mel: no but someone left Max a CD for Loren for her to watch after this

Adam: who left it

Loren: Max doesn't know who he found it by his door

Adam: maybe Eddie sent it

Mal: that's what a think

Loren: maybe well come on it ready for us to go in

they a went to in to the auditorium and sat in order then the ceremony stared and the principle called Cam then Adam other students

Principal: Melissa Sanders

Mel went up shook the principles hand and went back down and sat in her chair

Principle: Loren Tate

Loren went up their and look at her mom with tears rolling down her cheeks and Max sitting next to her clapping she wish Eddie could be there in the audience cheering for her she shook the principles hand went back to her chair

Principal: now students of 2013 can you please turn your tassel to the right

everybody turn it and then the principle and congratulations and they all threw their caps up and after that they all went to the MK for the party then Max took out the CD

Max: Loren I think you should watch the it like now

Loren: I forgot about do you have a laptop

Max: yea let me go get it

Max went up to his apartment then came back with his laptop and gave it to Loren and Loren put the CD then she push play Nora Mel and Max behind Loren and saw the CD was from Eddie

Eddie: Loren if you watching this I just wanted to tell you how proud I am for you and I know that Mel is with you right now and I want to her something and you listing Mel and I want you to go to the back of the MK and grab something I got something for Loren and Nora make sure Loren closes her and pop go with Mel now I want Loren you to stand up and Nora Help her turn around and when I count to three I want you to open your eyes One,Two,Three open your Eyes

Mel went with Max to the back of the MK and they saw Eddie standing with a bouquet of roses and Mel was about faint she thought she was seeing a ghost Max just had a smile on his face they hug and Nora was with Loren and helping her up and when she heard Mel coming turn her around when she saw Eddie her she was about to cry then she paused the video

Eddie: when I count to three open your eyes ,three open your eyes

Loren open her eyes and couldnt belive who was infront of her tears stared to roll down her cheeks and Mel and Nora also had tears rolling down their cheeks Max just had a big smile on his face


	26. Chapter 22

Loren cLean her tears then ran into Eddie's open arms and he drop the bouquet of roses then everyone turn their attention to Loren and Eddie

People: Awww

Mel: okay everyone let's get back to the party and leave the couple alone

they all listen to Mel and got back to the party again\

Max: hey go up to my apartment for you guys can talk better

Eddie nodded and they went to the apartment

Eddie: I told you I was going to be here

Loren: and I can't belive it

Eddie: maybe this would make you belive I'm here with you he grab her by her waist and pulled her close and kiss her then pulled away

Eddie: now do you belive I'm here

Loren: yes I do

Eddie: good well I still have one surprise for you

Loren:you do and an I know what it is

Eddie: If I tell you it wouldn't be a surprise anymore

Loren: good point

Eddie: okay then now I have to take you for like two hours or more

Eddie didn't let Loren say what she was going to say he grabbed her and put her over his shoulders and they went through the back without no one noticing and when they got to his car he put her down

Loren: was that necessary

Eddie: no put I wanted to carry you

Loren: well what now

Eddie: oh yeah I want you to get in and cover your eyes with this bandana

Eddie first open the door for Loren then help her cover her eyes then he went and got on and drove away

* * *

Max and Nora were wondering why they were taking for ever so Max went to go chack on them and saw that they were gone then went back down

Nora: so why are they taking so long\

Max: because they are gone

Nora: what do you mean gone

Max: that they not there anymore they left

Nora: where could have they gone

Max: any where

Nora: I'm going to call Loren

Max: wait don't call her yet we now that she's with Eddie and that she's same

Nora: who do you know Eddie didn't leave and Loren is still here with Mel

Max: I know because Mel is over their dancing with her boyfriend and Eddie didn't say goodbye to me

Nora: I'm trusting you if they don't get back here in an hour I'm calling her or if he hurts my here it's not going to end well

Max just laugh and thought how Nora cared about Loren so much and how beautiful she looked worry

* * *

Eddie and Loren where getting to where Eddie had his surprise

* * *

**okay sorry this chapter is short but like tomorrow is valentines day I want you guys to tell what you want Eddie's surprise to be so leave me some review if you hate or like this chapter and about Eddie's surprise**

**love~Jenny~ **


	27. Chapter 23

Eddie and Loren got to where he had his surprise he went and help Loren out and went up the hill and help Loren take off the bandana and Loren saw were they were at there spot and it was full of candles and it looked so beautiful she had tears coming again but hold it in

Loren: Eddie this is beautiful

Eddie: I knew you would like it but I still have something else I want to give you

Loren: I thought this was my surprise

Eddie: its parts of it

Loren: then what is it

Eddie: you actually have it already

Loren was confused

Loren: I do

Eddie: yes you do

Loren: can you tell me what it is that I already have

Eddie: do you have tha necklace I gave you on

Loren: yeah why

Eddie: I want you to take it off and I want you to look in back of it

Loren: Loren okay

Loren took off the necklace and did want Eddie told her to do and couldn't believe what she just read

Eddie got on one knee and took out the ring

Eddie: Loren before you answer the question I want to say I know you think it early to ask you this put I want you to think this as a promise that when you are ready I will be waiting

Loren: Eddie I can't belive this I'm speech less

Eddie interrupted Loren

Eddie: I knew you weren't ready but I just want you know you are the love of my life and I will wait for you

Loren: Eddie let me finish

Eddie: okay

Loren: my answer is yes

Eddie: wait can you say that again

Loren:(smile shook her head) I said yes Eddie YES! YES! YES! a thousand yes

Eddie put the ring on her finger then got up and pick her up and spin her around

Loren: Eddie please put me down

Eddie: I'm sorry babe

Loren: its okay

Eddie: I'm just happy

Loren: I am too

Eddie:I still have one more thing

Loren: another surprise

Eddie: yes I just want you to close your eyes one more time

Loren: do I really need to close my eyes

Eddie: actually no

Loren: okay

Eddie went and grabbed a guitar he had by the tree

Eddie: I wrote a song for us

Loren: awe

Eddie stared to pluck some strings and then stared singing

_Well I don't mind waiting 'til you're comfortable with me But what's it gonna take to prove that I'm for real? (I'm for real) 'Cause you know how I feel about you You know I can't live without you I just wanna stay and make it real_  
_'Cause I know, you know It can't get much better Fireworks flyin' whenever we're together I know, you know, that I know you love me_  
_Well I've made up my mind that I want you to be the one The one I wanna be with when I'm ninety-two_  
_'Cause I know, you know It can't get much better Fireworks flyin' whenever we're together I know, you know, that I know you love me [x2]_  
_I just wanna feel you tonight Making sure the moment's just right I could die just staring in your eyes I just wanna feel your heartbeat Hold you even closer to me Fall asleep with you right by my side We'll see fireworks tonight We'll see fireworks tonight _  
_I've waited all my life to make this perfect every way And sharing it with you would make it even more than that_  
_'Cause I know, you know It can't get much better Fireworks flyin' whenever we're together I know, you know, that I know you love me [x2]_  
_I know, you know, it can't get much better Fireworks flyin' whenever we're together I know, you know, that I know you love me (we'll see fireworks tonight) [x4]_  
_We'll see fireworks tonight._

When he sang the last part fireworks spelled out in the sky I Love You Loren

she looked up then looked at back to Eddie

Loren: I Love you too

Eddie lean in close and kissed her then after that they sat in a blanket and looked up in at the stars and stay there and they both fell asleep on the blanket Loren in Eddie's arms

* * *

**song is called Fireworks by Plain White T's**


	28. Note 2

i forgot to thank SunshineHaylee0409 for the idea once again thank you

for the people who like my story


	29. Note 3

im not going to be updating in awhile i have to much school work and kind of family problems so thank you to the people who like my stories


	30. Chapter 24

Loren felt a cool breez she woke up and saw that they eere still at their spot

Loren: Eddie wake up

Eddie: what time is it

Loren: almost 4

Eddie: really come on then

Eddie got up and help Loren up they got evrrything Loren saw that she had a miss call from her mom so she called her back

Nora: Loren were are you are you fine

Loren: I' m fine I' m going home

Nora: I was worried see you when you get home

Loren: okay

they hang up Eddie got to Loren's house he help her then ask Nora if he could stay he was to tired to drive

Nora: sure you can stay just cause you brought my daughter safe

Eddie: I will always protect her

Nora: I know you wil

Nora went to her room knowing that her little girl is safe then again she's already growing up and she's not going to be her little girl Nora fell asleep

* * *

The next morning Loren and Eddie woke up and went to the kitchen

Nora: morning you two

Loren/Eddie: morning

Nora:would you guys like breakfast

Eddie: yes please

Loren and Nora laugh

Eddie: what I' m hungry

Nora: here Eddie

Eddie: this looks delicious

Nora: here Loren

Loren: thank tou mom

Nora: you' re welcome so would you two like to tell me what happen yesterday

Loren:


	31. Chapter 25

Loren: Eddie took me to our spot and he sang a song then he gave me this promise ring

Nora: you gave her a what

Eddie: a promise ring

Loren: don't freak out its just a promise ring it's not like I'm going to marry him today

Nora: I just can't belive my little girl is already growing up

Loren: mom I'm still going to be your little girl

Nora: I know I'm happy for both of you

Eddie: thank you Nora an thank you for breakfast I should see my dad well first go clean my self

Nora: you're welcome Eddie and thank you

Eddie: for what

Nora: for making my little girl happy

Eddie: my pleasure she's the love of my life

Nora got up and went to give Eddie a hug then they apart

Eddie: well I will get going call you later

Loren: okay

Eddie gave her a kiss and said goodbye to Nora and left then Mel came

Mel; good morning you two

Nora and Loren: goodmorning Mel

Nora: would you like some breakfast

Mel: thank you for the offer but I already ate something

Nora: okay i will get going

Nora grabbed her bag and left

Mel:


	32. Chapter 26

Mel: I saw Eddie with the biggest smile on his face whats up

Loren: nothing

Loren but on a smile

Mel: come on Lo I know their something up please tell me

Loren: okay I will tell

Mel: well come on tell me

Loren: okay Eddie gave me a promise ring

Mel: shout up show me

Loren showed Mel the ring

Mel: oh my gosh Lo

Loren: I know yesterday was the best day of my life

* * *

Eddie got to his penthouse he took a shower then got dresses and left to go see his dad and tell him when he got to the MK he didn't see him so he went up to his apartment he knock and he open the

Max: Eddie what are you doing here so early and where's Loren

Eddie: Loren is at her house safe

Max: okay good cause Nora was going crazy not knowing where Loren was

Eddie: she really loves Loren and loves her back

Max: yes she does so why are you here

Eddie: oh yeah I came here to tell you something

Max: what is it

Eddie:but first promise me your not going to get mad

Max: Promise

Eddie: i gave Loren a Promise ring

Max: really did she accept it

Eddie: of course she did

Max: one thing to say congratulation

Max and Eddie hug

Max: but i do have to say something

Eddie: okay what is it

Max: don't hurt her

Eddie: I promise

Max; okay and if you do I know Nora is going to murder you

Eddie: I know

* * *

Loren house

Mel: Lo we have to plan everything for your wedding

Loren: calm down lets wait until I get my engagement ring then we can start

Mel: my girl is growing up

Loren: you sound just like my mom

Mel; well its true

Loren: I know

Mel; Imagen how is going to give you your engagement ring

Loren: I think is going to be special

Mel: I can't stop looking at the ring its so cute

Loren: I know

* * *

Eddie: well I have to go see you later

Max: okay see you

Eddie was about leave when he turn around

Eddie: you know what I'm going to invite you for dinner and Loren and Nora so get ready

Max: okay son

Eddie know left he was getting out his phone and called Loren

Eddie: hey babe

Loren: hey

Eddie: would you like to go out for dinner me you my dad and your mom

Loren: I would love that let me just tell my mom

Eddie: okay call me when she gives you a answer

Loren: okay love you

Eddie: love you too

they hang up Eddie was putting his phone away when he bump into someone he thought he was never going to see again


	33. Chapter 27

Eddie was just standing there until he said something

Eddie: I'm sorry Savanna

Savanna: Eddie its okay

Eddie: well I be going

Savanna: um Eddie I'm sorry for everything

Eddie: just forget about it

Savanna: but I can't I still love you

Eddie: you know I'm not going start arguing with you

Savanna; please Eddie just hear what I have to say

Eddie: no Savanna I have to go

Savanna: please Eddie

Eddie: bye

Eddie got in his car and left to go see Loren he got there

Loren: her Eddie I thought i was going to see you later

Eddie: well you are but I missed you and I wanted to see you

Loren: aw Eddie whats wrong

Eddie: nothing why

Loren: Eddie I know you

Eddie: okay when I was going out from seeing my dad I bump into Savanna

Loren: and why are you worried

Eddie: maybe someone saw me and her talking and maybe told you

Loren: and that I was going to think that you where cheating on me

Eddie: yeah

Loren: don't worry I know you will never cheat on me

Eddie: you know that I love you so much

Loren: yes and you know that I love you from the sun and back

* * *

**I'm sorry for making my chapters short and tell what you guys think (I fix the mistake I did) **


	34. Chapter 28

Loren's house

Eddie: well I think I will leave you for you can get ready for tonight

Loren: I forgot see what you do to me

Eddie:I'm sorry I think forgot something else

Loren: what is it

Eddie: you forgot to call your mom

Loren: see I was about to call her then you came

Loren grabbed her phone was about to call her mom Eddie took it away

Loren: Eddie please give it back

Eddie: I will but first say Eddie is the only man who I love and always will

Loren: okay Zack Afron is the only man who I love and always will

Eddie: sorry but that's not right

Loren: well I think that's right

Eddie: well I guess I'm leaving bye

Eddie got up and stared walking to the door he open it then

Loren: okay then Eddie is the only man who I love and always will

Eddie: aw that's sweet but I'm not going to give it to you after dinner

Loren: what I said it

Eddie: and that was sweet and all but I will give it to you after dinner

Loren: okay fine

Eddie tried to lean in a for a kiss but Loren back away

Loren: after dinner I have to get ready

Eddie: fine

Eddie left and Loren went inside and went to get ready a red dress that goes to her knees had flower on the left side her make up was light red she but her hair in side French braid and some silver heels then she heard a knock and went to go open it she saw that it was Eddie was standing there in amaze


	35. Chapter 29

Loren: Eddie hello Earth to Eddie

she clap her hands infront of his face and he zone back

Eddie: I'm you look amazing

Loren: well thank you and you look amazing as well

Eddie: thank you well ahould we get going my lady

Loren: we shall

Eddie open the door for her then closed it then he got in and they left to Rumors

Loren: so is your dad going to meet us there

Eddie: yeah did you tell your mom

Loren: I was but someone took my phone

Eddie: well then but you don' t have to worry

Loren: why not

Eddie: because I called her

Loren: okay good

they got to Rumor's Eddie open the door for Loren and they walked in they went to there table Max was already there waiting for them he got and gave them both a hug

Max: hi you guys

Loren/Eddie: hi pop

Max: Loren did you just call pop

Loren: yeah is that okay

Max: of course its okay your like my daughter

Loren: and your like my dad that I never had

Loren and Max hug one more time

Eddie: aww

Loren and Max apart and they sit

Loren: well now we have to wait for my mom

Nora: no you don't I'm here

Loren got up and gave her mom a hug then Eddie and Max gave her a hug they all sit down again they order then

Person: Eddie Duran is that you

Eddie turn around

Eddie: Bruno my man

Bruno: I knew that was

Eddie got up and gave him a hug

Eddie: Bruno I want you to meet

Bruno: of course I know Max Duran

Max: nice to meet you Bruno

Eddie: well Bruno this is my girlfriend and her mom

Bruno: well nice to meet you both

Bruno: (whispers in Eddies ear) Man she's beautiful

Eddie: I know so what brings you back to L.A.

Bruno: I have a concert here tomorrow

Eddie: that's awesome hey can I talk to you outside for a minute

Bruno: sure

Eddie: I'll be back

he gave Loren a kiss on her cheek and they both went outside

Bruno: so what do you need

Eddie: can you do me a favor

Bruno: what kind of favor

Eddie: okay so like you are having a concert tomorrow

Bruno: yeah and

Eddie: I was thinking I can I ask Loren to marry me on stage will you let me

Bruno: of course man and I think she's going to be surprise

Eddie: I know and thanks

Bruno: but first I should give you this

Bruno took out some tickets from his pocket and gave them to Eddie

Eddie: thanks man but I could have bought my own

Bruno: well actually they are all sold out and I have this

Eddie: thank you

Bruno: I think you should got back before they start worrying

Eddie: yeah and once again thank you

Bruno: just go by the Avolon around six and tell everybody bye and it was nice meeting them

Eddie: okay I will

Eddie went back inside with a smile he couldn't wait for tomorrow

* * *

**so leave me some reviews on what you guys think :)**


	36. Chapter 30

Eddie went in and sat back Loren was wondering why he needed to talk to Bruno she will ask him later

Loren: so did Bruno leave

Eddie: yeah he needed to go rest

Loren: oh okay

Max: he seem's like a nice guy

Nora: he does

Loren: I would love to go to his concert

Eddie: well lucky for you I got us some tickets

Loren: really that's amazing

Eddie: yeah

Loren: tomorrow is going to be best day of my life

Eddie: why is that

Loren: I'm going to hang out with my boyfriend the whole day

Loren gave Eddie a kiss

Nora: hmm don't forget we are still here

Loren: I'm sorry

Max: Nora they haven't seen each other for like two months

Nora: okay your right

Loren was just happy to have Eddie by her side

they finish eating and they all went home Loren stayed over with Eddie it took work for Nora to let her but Max help her out they got to the penthouse they said hello to Jeffery and goodnight they went inside

Loren: I fill so full

Eddie: you barely ate anything

Loren: but I'm still full and tired

Eddie: well come on let's go to sleep

Loren: I'm to lazy to get up

with that Eddie carry Loren to the room and they both fell asleep then they stared to have a nightmare

Eddie was in a tux cover with blood running in the woods he didn't know why but he was running he continue running until he saw men standing there it look like they were waited for him so he ran the other direction and they stared following him he ran as fast as he can he couldn't lose them so he came to the edge of a cliff that was his only way out he jump when the men the got closed

Loren was wearing a wedding dress and she was cover with blood she looked lost then she stared running then stop and saw that she was in the woods she continued running it was diffuclt with the dress but she still ran until she saw some Men standing there they saw her and stared running her way so she ran the other way they fallow her she got to the edge of the cliff she saw someone jump when she saw who it was she scream EDDIE NO

they both woke up and they looked at each other and saw that it was only a nightmare they hug and kiss


	37. Chapter 31

**Recap:**

** they both fell asleep then they stared to have a nightmare**

Eddie was in a tux cover with blood running in the woods he didn't know why but he was running he continue running until he saw men standing there it look like they were waited for him so he ran the other direction and they stared following him he ran as fast as he can he couldn't lose them so he came to the edge of a cliff that was his only way out he jump when the men the got closed

Loren was wearing a wedding dress and she was cover with blood she looked lost then she stared running then stop and saw that she was in the woods she continued running it was diffuclt with the dress but she still ran until she saw some Men standing there they saw her and stared running her way so she ran the other way they fallow her she got to the edge of the cliff she saw someone jump when she saw who it was she scream EDDIE NO

they both woke up and they looked at each other and saw that it was only a nightmare they hug and kiss

* * *

They apart from the kiss

Eddie:everything is going to be okay

Loren:It It just felt so real I really thought I lost you

Eddie got Loren closer to him and held her in his arms

Eddie: don't worry I'm here and I'm not going anywhere

he gave her a kiss on her head Loren look up to him

Loren: thank you for coming into my life and not leaving me

Eddie: there's no reason to thank me

Loren: yes there is your the only one that hasn't walk out

Eddie: what about your mom and Mel

Loren: I meant guy your the only guy that hasn't walk out

Eddie: because I love you and does other guys where blind or stupid to see your greatness

Loren look up and gave Eddie a kiss then it got steamy then Eddie phone stared to ring

(in between kiss)

Loren: I...think...you...should...answer

Eddie: I...can...called...who...ever...it...is...later

Loren: what...if...its...important

Eddie was know on top of Loren

Eddie: what...can...be..so..important...this..early

Loren: you..never...know

his phone stop ringing then it stared to ring again

Loren: Eddie

Eddie: fine

Eddie got up and went to go check who was calling him so early then he saw that it was Bruno

Eddie: its Bruno

Loren: you should see what he wants

Eddie answer

Eddie: hey Bruno whats up

Bruno: hey Eddie I'm sorry for bothering you this early but I need to tell you that my concert has been cancel

Eddie: why what happen

Bruno: something happen in the Avalon and I got sick

Eddie: that sucks man Loren was really up to your concert and so was I

Bruno: I'm sorry man I will make up to you

Eddie: nah man Its okay well I hope you get better

Bruno: thank you Eddie well I guess I see you some other time and I'm sorry

Eddie: like I said its okay well I see you

Brun: okay well I will leave you to get some rest bye

Eddie: bye

they hang up and Eddie put his phone down then roll back to bed then he saw Loren fell asleep Eddie gave her a kiss and she put a smile

Eddie's thought's: she looks so beautiful when she sleeps but know how am I going ask Loren to be my wife

Eddie just sat there staring at the wall then lyrics stared to pop in his head then he went down to the living room and sat at the piano bench and he grabbed his song book and stared to write down

_**Everyday I wake up next to a angel  
More beautiful than words could say  
They said it wouldn't work but what did they know?  
Cause years passed and we're still here today  
Never in my dreams did I think that this would happen to me**_

_**As I stand here before my woman  
I cant fight back the tears in my eyes  
Oh how could I be so lucky  
I must've done something right  
And I promise to love her for the rest of my life**_

**He looked over to what he wrote down then stared to play notes until he got it and he played it over then he stop and wrote down more**

_**Seems like yesterday when she first said hello  
Funny how time fly's by when you're in love  
It took us a lifetime to find each other  
It was worth the wait cause I finally found the one  
Never in my dreams did I think that this would happen to me**_

_**As I stand here before my woman**_  
_**I cant fight back the tears in my eyes**_  
_**Oh how could I be so lucky**_  
_**I must've done something right**_  
_**And I promise to love her for the rest** **of my life**_

**then he played that part until he got it and then he played it all together not realizing that the sun was up Loren got up and she didn't see Eddie but then she heard the piano and went down to the living room and she just stand there looking at him Eddie finish and stared playing it over again Loren fell inlove with the sound she could tell it was a new song he finish playing then he got up **

Eddie: oh Loren you scared me

Loren: I'm sorry

Eddie: how long have been standing there

Loren: not that long to hear that beautiful song you just wrote

Eddie: you like it

Loren: I love it did you just come up with it

Eddie: yeah

Loren: it was amazing I fell in love with it

Eddie: I'm glad you like it

Loren: so what did Bruno want

Eddie: oh yeah he had to cancel his concert

Loren: why is he okay

Eddie: yeah something happen in the Avalon and he got sick

Loren: aw that sucks I really wanted to go

Eddie: I know me too but you are still going to hang out the whole day with me

Loren: well that's good

Eddie got close to Loren then he grab her from her waist and pulled her closer and kissed her then it turn into a make out session they didn't break the kiss then...


	38. Chapter 32

they didn't break the kiss then...

they stared walking to the couch without breaking the kiss Eddie lay Loren gently then he stop

Eddie: Loren do you want to do this

Loren just nodded and he continue kissing Loren help Eddie take off his shirt and Eddie help Loren take off hers then Eddie kiss Loren's neck then went up her jaw line then back to her lips then some one stared knocking then at first he ignore it then they stared knocking again and screaming

person: Eduardo I know your home open the door if you don't open it on the count of ten im going to break this door down

they stared counting than Loren said something

Loren: I think you should open and see what he wants

Eddie: he can tell me later hey will go away

he continue kissing her

Person: come on mate open the door

Loren: Eddie I think his not going to leave

Eddie: he will don't worry

Loren: doesn't he have a key

Ian got tired I stared to look for the key that Eddie gave him but then he remember that he lost it so he gave up and left

Eddie: he does doesn't he come on

Loren: okay

Eddie and Loren went up to his room when Eddie close the door he grabbed Loren and he stared kissing her again then they made it their way to the bed Eddie lay Loren gently they didn't break the kiss He'd meant to be gentle. Very gentle Their gazes met and locked then he continue kissing from her neck back to her lips then he found her weak spot and she let out a moan and turn him on and he continue then Loren was now lying on Eddie chest

Eddie: I love you Loren

Loren: and I love you Eddie

Eddie gave Loren a kiss

Eddie: you make me the happiest man in the world no the universe

Loren: and you make me the happiest woman in the universe

they kiss once again

Loren: don't we have to go somewhere

Eddie: well actually only me and you later

Loren: wait what

Eddie: let's put it this way I have a surprise for you

Loren: you do and can I have a clue what the surprise is

Eddie got up

Eddie: nope sorry

Loren then got up and gave Eddie a hug from behind and stared to kiss his neck

Eddie: Loren I know what your trying to do and its not going to work

Loren: I tried well I guess I need to to get ready for my surprise

Eddie: your surprise is not going to until the night stay here with me

now Eddie began to kiss Loren's neck Loren was trying to back away but his strong arms where holding her really thight and she gave in and they went for a sencond round now they both got up and got ready for the night Loren went to her house to get ready she where a blue dress that until her knees and she but her hair in a side french braid and just waited for Eddie to send her a text

Nora: you look so beautiful is Eddie taking you out for dinner

Loren: its a surprise he didn't tell he his going to send his driver to pick me up and a text to tell him where to take me

Nora: well isn't he

Loren: don't worry mom nothing bad is going to happen and he will protect me if something happens

Nora: I know well have a good time okay

Loren: thanks mom

Loren gave Nora a hug then she heard that she got a message and saw that it was from Eddie

Eddie to Loren:

okay the driver will e there in 5 mins and tell him to take you to our spot

Loren to Eddie:

okay

Loren heard someone knocking and saw the it was Eddie's driver and he open the door for Loren and she got on and she told him where to take her and they got there and she got off and she saw a path of rose petals and she fallow then up the hill to where Eddie was standing he was wearing a tux and he had a big smile when he saw Loren everything was almost decorated like when he took her up here when he csme bsk from tour and that was like two days ago

Loren: Eddie this is beautiful

Eddie: I knew you where going to like it come

Eddie grab Loren's hand and took her to a table he took for they could eat dinner he help Loren sit down then he went and sat down

Loren: did you do this all yourself

Eddie: I had Ian and Mel to help me

Loren: well they did a good hope and so did you

Eddie: thank you well are you hungry

Loren: yes I am so what did you bring

Eddie: your fravorite lasagna

Loren: hmm

Eddie and Loren ate all of the lasagna know they where talking

Eddie: Loren I need you to hear this song from Train come up you guys

Patrick: so Eddie is this the special girl you told me about

Eddie: yes this the one

Patrick:well she's really beautiful

Loren: thank you

Patrick: so do you wants us to start

Eddie: yes

Patrick: okay let us get ready

they got everything set up and stared singing Marry Me

_**Forever can never be long enough for meTo feel like I've had long enough with youForget the world now, we won't let them seeBut there's one thing left to do  
Now that the weight has liftedLove has surely shifted my way  
Marry meToday and every dayMarry meIf I ever get the nerve to say hello in this cafe  
Say you willSay you will  
Together can never be close enough for meTo feel like I am close enough to youYou wear white and I'll wear out the words I love youAnd you're beautiful  
Now that the wait is overAnd love and has finally showed her my way  
Marry meToday and every dayMarry meIf I ever get the nerve to say hello in this cafe  
Say you willSay you will  
Promise me you'll always beHappy by my sideI promise to sing to youWhen all the music dies  
And marry meToday and everydayMarry meIf I ever get the nerve to say hello in this cafe  
Say you willSay you willMarry me**_

Loren then saw Eddie on one knee

Eddie: so Loren will you


	39. Chapter 33

Recap:

_**Forever can never be long enough for me To feel like I've had long enough with you Forget the world now, we won't let them see But there's one thing left to do Now that the weight has lifted Love has surely shifted my way Marry meToday and every day Marry me If I ever get the nerve to say hello in this café Say you will Say you will Together can never be close enough for meTo feel like I am close enough to you You wear white and I'll wear out the words I love you And you're beautiful Now that the wait is over And love and has finally showed her my way Marry me Today and every day Marry me If I ever get the nerve to say hello in this café Say you willSay you will Promise me you'll always be Happy by my side I promise to sing to you When all the music dies And marry meToday and everyday Marry me If I ever get the nerve to say hello in this café Say you will Say you will Marry me**_

Loren then saw Eddie on one knee

Eddie: so Loren will you

* * *

Loren couldn't get any words to come out she had tears rolling down and the only thing she could do was nod Eddie slide the ring unto Loren's finger then got up and spin her around then put her down and gave her a kiss

* * *

**sorry for making this chapter really short I hope you like it I may skip a little **


	40. Chapter 34

_**Forever can never be long enough for me To feel like I've had long enough with you Forget the world now, we won't let them see But there's one thing left to do Now that the weight has lifted Love has surely shifted my way Marry meToday and every day Marry me If I ever get the nerve to say hello in this café Say you will Say you will Together can never be close enough for meTo feel like I am close enough to you You wear white and I'll wear out the words I love you And you're beautiful Now that the wait is over And love and has finally showed her my way Marry me Today and every day Marry me If I ever get the nerve to say hello in this café Say you willSay you will Promise me you'll always be Happy by my side I promise to sing to you When all the music dies And marry meToday and everyday Marry me If I ever get the nerve to say hello in this café Say you will Say you will Marry me**_

**Loren then saw Eddie on one knee**

**Eddie: so Loren will you**

* * *

**Loren couldn't get any words to come out she had tears rolling down and the only thing she could do was nod Eddie slide the ring unto Loren's finger then got up and spin her around then put her down and gave her a kiss**

* * *

Eddie thank Train for them coming he paid them

Eddie: well it's getting late

Loren: I can't wait to tell my mom and Mel

Eddie: well let's go for we can give her the news call Mel and tell her to go to your house and I will can pops

Loren: okay will do

Eddie and Loren walk down and got in the car they both took out their phones and they called who they were going to call then they left to Loren's house they got their before they walk in they kiss then Loren walk in and they saw Mel and Max and Nora sitting waiting for them

Nora: hi guys

Loren/Eddie: hi everyone

Mel: so whats the news

Loren:okay the news is

Eddie's phone stared to ring

Eddie: sorry its Ian

Loren: its okay answer they can wait

Eddie answer

Eddie: hey Ian whats up

Ian: well I call you to tell you where are you

Eddie: I'm at Loren's house

Ian: I will go

Eddie gave Ian Loren address and they hang up

Eddie: sorry now we have to wait for Ian to come

Nora: well who will like pie while we wait

Everybody so Nora went and got the pie and then 30mins past and someone was knocking at the door and it was Ian

Eddie: okay know that everyone we love is here

Loren: we want to share this amazing news

Eddie: and we can't wait to tell you that

Loren: that we are

Eddie: engage

Mel: congrats guys

Mel got up and gave them both hugs

Ian: congrats Eddie Loren

Then he got up and gave them a hug

Loren: mom Pops what you guys happy for us

Max: of curse come here

Max gave them a really tight hug

Loren: mom

Nora: my baby girl is growing up and of course I'm happy that you found the love of your life

Loren: oh mom

Loren went and gave Nora a hug and they both had tears and they both clean their tears and Loren went and hug Eddie and gave him a kiss

Nora: so who wants more pie

Eddie: me

Eddie went to the table and grabbed a piece and everyone laugh at him

Mel: Lo now we have to start to plan everything out your wedding dress the decorations your maid of honor and we all know is going to be me

Loren: okay Mel we could do that and of course your going to be my maid of honor

Mel: okay well let's go eat pie before Eddie finishes it all

everyone went and ate pie and talk and Ian couldn't stop looking at Mel they all had a great day well mostly Eddie and Loren they where so happy that they had each other everyone left home well accept Eddie he stayed for a little more and they stayed and talk they where sitting on the floor Loren was sitting between Eddie's legs

Loren: I'm so happy that your here with me and not living

Eddie: and Im happy that you came into my life and staying

Loren: you wsnt know something

Eddie: sure

Loren: Mel and me where just fithteen we will do anything to get tickets to your concert and dreaming on meeting you some day and look now I finally met you and you turn out the love of my life and the man I'm going to live and be happy with forever

Eddie: and when I bump into at my concert and I try to help you when your car broke down and we saw each other at our spot and at the cafe even you didn't recognize me and we stared haging out and know we are here happy and I'm going to marry the girl of my life and make her happy

they kiss and they sat there and talk more and they fell asleep on the floor Nora went and check on them and got them a blanket and she went back to her room the next morning they woke up by the smell of bacon when they got up and they smile at each other

Loren: morning

Eddie: morning

they gave a kiss at each other and got up

Nora: morning both of you

Eddie/Loren: morning

Nora: so what to eat breakfast

Eddie: of course

Loren: yes please

Nora gave them each a plate

Nora: so how did you guys sleep

Loren: actually pretty good

Eddie: the floor was comfortable

Loren: it was

Nora: well I think Mel is going to be here in any minute to take you out

Loren: she called

Nora: yeah she said that she was going to take you somewhere

Loren: cam wait

Eddie: well I need to go see Ian and then Jake

Loren: okay I will call you

Eddie: okay and Nora thank you for breakfast again

Nora: your welcome

Eddie gave her a peck and left and Loren went and took a shower and waited for Mel she got there and they said goodbye and left

Loren: so whare are you taking me

Mel: it's a surprise

Loren: can you at least give me a hint

Mel: nope

they got to where they where going

Mel: okay come on let's go

Loren: okay

Loren and Mel got out the car and they went inside the store there was wedding dresses everywhere

Loren: Mel we still need like four more month

Mel: it's never to early to pick your wedding dress so whats the date

Loren: december 14

Mel: well we need everything to be perfect

Loren: okay well are going to help me pick

Mel: of course why do you think I brought you here

Loren: of course

they stared looking through all the dresses until Loren found the one

* * *

**you can see the dress on my profile and I'm going to try and update sooner it just I have staar testing and I'm getting alot of homework **


	41. Chapter 35

**Recap:**

**Loren and Mel got out the car and they went inside the store there was wedding dresses everywhere**

**Loren: Mel we still need like four more month**

**Mel: it's never to early to pick your wedding dress so whats the date**

**Loren: december 14**

**Mel: well we need everything to be perfect**

**Loren: okay well are going to help me pick**

**Mel: of course why do you think I brought you here**

**Loren: of course**

**they stared looking through all the dresses until Loren found the one**

* * *

Loren: Mel I going to go try on this one

Mel: okay and I will keep looking for other dresses

Loren: I know this is the one

Mel: just in case

Loren: okay

Loren went to the dressing room and put on the dress and went back to show Mel

Mel: Lo come on

Loren: I'm ready

Loren came out and Mel only could just stare at her

Loren: so what do you think

Mel: Lo you look amazing

Loren: really so this the one

Mel: yes that one is the one defiantly the one

Loren: okay so let me go change

Loren went back and they left Mel took Loren back home

Nora: well look who's back

Loren: yeah I'm back

Nora: so where did Mel take you

Loren: guess

Nora: umm to go look at dresses

Loren: yup

Nora: I knew it

Loren: yeah so what did you do

Nora: oh nothing I was just reading

Loren: well that was fun

Nora: not really oh yeah I almost forgot their something in your room

Loren: In my room

Loren went to check who was in her room and when she went in and Nora left

Loren: there's nothing here mom

Loren went back to the living room and she didn't see Nora anywhere then out of nowhere she felt a pair of arms and she turn around

Loren: Eddie

Eddie: hi babe

He gave her a kiss

Loren: hey you scared me

Eddie: I'm sorry I just wanted to surprise you

Loren: well you did surprise me

Eddie and Loren kiss again

Loren: so did you and my mom plan this

Eddie: Eh kind of

Loren: well I love both of you guys

Eddie: I need to tell you something

Loren: what is it

Eddie: Je t'aime tellement

Loren: what

Eddie: ti amo così tanto

Loren: well yo te amo too

Eddie: what you talk spanish

Loren: I took spanish what about you I didn't know you knew italian and french

Eddie: well I actually look it up

Loren: okay

Eddie: so what do you want to do

Loren: I want to be in your arms and just stay in your arms

Eddie: that sounds like a good plan

Loren: it does

Eddie: so you want to go to our house

Loren: I love the sound of that

Eddie: come on let's go

they left to the penthouse and just watch movies the rest of the day and Loren fell asleep in Eddie's arms and he smile and he gave her a kiss and took her to the room and went back to the living

Eddie: I still can't belive I have this wonderful girl by my side thank you mom for bring her into my life I wish you where here for you could meet her better

Voice: Eddie

Eddie heard someone calling him he thought it was Loren but he went to go see he went in the room and saw that Loren was still asleep

Voice: Eddie

he went back down to the living room and he couldn't believe who was standing in front of him

Eddie: mom is that you

Katy: yes Eddie it's me

Eddie went to give her a hug and she vanish then reappear

Katy: I miss you so much

Eddie: I miss you too

Katy: how's your dad

Eddie: his doing pretty good

Katy: that's good to hear so how are you

Eddie: I'm good and happy

Katy: that's good son I just need to tell one thing

Eddie: what is it ma

Katy: don't break her heart

Eddie: I won't ma I promise she's the love of my life

Katy: I know she is that's one of the reason I let her to you I knew she would make you happy after all

Eddie: she does and thank you

Katy: you're welcome son well now I have to go

Eddie: what why I don't want you to leave again

Katy: hey listen to me I not going anywhere you know I'm always here with you I know you can't see me but I'm here with you and your father okay

Eddie nod he had tears

Katy: well before I go I heard you're getting married the same day me and your dad got married

Eddie: yeah Loren actually pick that date

Katy: that's wonderful

that was lasting she said then she disappear and Eddie just stood there and clean his tears and went to sleep

* * *

Max was sitting in his apartment when he heard someone calling his name from the terrace he went to go check and

Max: Katy is that you

Katy: yes Max it's me come give me a hug

Max went and gave Katy a hug

Max: I miss you

Katy: I do to you and Eddie

Max: and he misses you

Katy: I just came from talking to him and he looks really happy

Max: Loren change him and I know you brought her into his life

Katy: well I had to they are the next MK

Max: but Loren doesn't

Katy: oh she does and she has an incredible voice

Max: well I guess she keeps it a secret

Katy: she doesn't want him to know yet but I have a plan

Max: oh really I can't wait to see what it is

Katy: so how are you doing

Max: I'm doing good with the bar and everything

Katy: that's good I'm glad you decided to open the bar

Max: yeah at first I still tought it was going to be impossible

Katy: but everything turn out to great

Max: well thanks for Eddie too

Katy: but you didn't give up and I'm proud of you

Max: thank you Katy

Katy: I found out something about Eddie

Max: what

Katy: that his getting married the same date that we got married

Max: he is isn't he didn't he tell you that

Katy: Loren pick the date

Max: yeah maybe you are right maybe they are going to be the next MK

Katy and Max kept talking until it was ready for Katy leave

Max: I love you Katy

* * *

**Well here's it is I hope you like it leave me some reviews on what you guys think about it **


	42. Chapter 36

**Recap;**

**Max was sitting in his apartment when he heard someone calling his name from the terrace he went to go check and**

**Max: Katy is that you**

**Katy: yes Max it's me come give me a hug**

**Max went and gave Katy a hug**

**Max: I miss you**

**Katy: I do to you and Eddie**

**Max: and he misses you**

**Katy: I just came from talking to him and he looks really happy**

**Max: Loren change him and I know you brought her into his life**

**Katy: well I had to they are the next MK**

**Max: but Loren doesn't**

**Katy: oh she does and she has an incredible voice**

**Max: well I guess she keeps it a secret**

**Katy: she doesn't want him to know yet but I have a plan**

**Max: oh really I can't wait to see what it is**

**Katy: so how are you doing**

**Max: I'm doing good with the bar and everything**

**Katy: that's good I'm glad you decided to open the bar**

**Max: yeah at first I still tought it was going to be impossible**

**Katy: but everything turn out to great**

**Max: well thanks for Eddie too**

**Katy: but you didn't give up and I'm proud of you**

**Max: thank you Katy**

**Katy: I found out something about Eddie**

**Max: what**

**Katy: that his getting married the same date that we got married**

**Max: he is isn't he didn't he tell you that**

**Katy: Loren pick the date**

**Max: yeah maybe you are right maybe they are going to be the next MK**

**Katy and Max kept talking until it was ready for Katy leave**

**Max: I love you Katy**

* * *

Katy left with a smile and Max went in and went to bed the next morning Eddie got up and saw that Loren was still asleep so he got up and wrote a note and went to go by something for breakfast Loren got up and saw that Eddie wasn't there then she saw the note

Note:

Loren I will be back went to grab something for breakfast

Love you, Eddie

Loren smile and went down she was alone and got bored she went and sat in the piano bench and stared playing random notes when lyrics stared to pop in her head then stared to sing

**Before you, no, I did not believe in Romeos, Juliets, dying of love. These dramas are not robbed me calm, but the story changed, but this story changed me ...**

**They say you know if a love is true, when teeth hurt as much as the soul. They say that ours is only temporary, but what do people know how I feel when silent.**

**And now you, came to me, love, and without more direct joining tales through the soul. Now you, came to me, oh, no, without notice, without a permit, as if nothing Now you ...**

**They say you know if a love is true, when teeth hurt as much as the soul**

she stop and turn around and saw Eddie standing there not moving a muscle

Loren: hey their

Eddie: um hey look I brought breakfast

Loren: what did you bring

Eddie: pancakes um Loren what was that

Loren: I don't know what your talking about

Eddie: you where singing

Loren: yeah and

Eddie: you where amazing you have a really beautiful voice

Loren: thank you and you have said this before

Eddie: I have when

Loren: when we first met at our spot

Eddie: oh yeah know I remember I even remember the lyrics

Loren: oh you do

Eddie: yes its "**they tell me its nice this time of year down on earth**

**but my heads in the clouds I'm acting weird**

**and lost for words"**

Loren(continue**):Falling like the stars**  
**I'm falling fast and hard**  
**for something out of reach.**

**I could be there **  
**but you wouldn't see me**  
**hover in the air**  
**Like I'm just like a daydream, oh**  
**why does it feel so far?**  
**Close enough to touch **  
**but you're looking through me**  
**In the same room**  
**a smile away feels miles from where you are**  
**Might as well be Mars.**

**Never been bound by gravity**  
**But I am now**  
**You have made a human out of me**  
**and pulled me down**

**Falling like the stars**  
**I'm falling fast and hard**  
**for something I can't reach.**

Eddie: Loren

Loren: yeah

Eddie: come with me your going to become a rockstar

Loren: can we wait until I don't want anybody to think I'm only with you for

Eddie: don't worry if I know your not you don't have to worry

Loren: okay well I we going to eat

Eddie: sure come on

they ate all the pancakes

Loren: I need to go pay something see you later

Eddie: okay well i guess I will go with Jake I haven't seen him

Loren: okay well I have to home and change can you take me

Eddie: you know what why don't you already move in with me we are engage and going to get married

Loren: okay I will but can you take me

Eddie: okay

Eddie took Loren home and he left to Jake's office

Eddie: hey Jake

Jake: Eduardo my man how are you

Eddie: I'm good how about you

Jake: never been better so how's Loren

Eddie: she's good

Jake: that's good so what brings you here today

Eddie: first I came to tell you about the duet I still have to do

Jake: yeah what about it

Eddie: Loren is the one who's going to sing the duet with me

Jake: have you talk with her

Eddie: not yet

Jake: so where is she

Eddie: she went go pay something she went to see yesterday with Mel

Jake: oh okay and do you need to tell me anything else

Eddie; oh yeah me and Loren are getting married

Jake: what

Eddie: yeah we are getting married

Jake: what can I say congrats man

Eddie: thanks I thought you going to get mad or something

Jake: why will I get mad

Eddie: many reason

Jake: well I'm not unless you want me to get mad

Eddie: nah I'm good

Jake: so when's the wedding

Eddie: december 14

Eddie and jake talk until Eddie left back to the penthouse

* * *

Loren went and payed the dress and they told her that she has to go back every month untill the big day

Loren: okay that sounds good

Lady: so see you next month

Loren: thank you

Lady: your welcome

Loren went back to the penthouse

Jeffery: good afternoon

Loren: Jeffery please call me Loren and good afternoon

Jeffery: okay Loren

Loren: is Eddie here

Jeffery: yes

Loren: thank you have a nice day

Jeffery: thank you Loren

Loren smile and the elevator door close and she wait until the doors open and she step out and open the door

Loren: Eddie I'm back

Eddie: hi babe I'm glad your back

Eddie gave Loren a kiss and then it turn out to a make out session then you guys know what happen

* * *

two months past and now Loren and Mel went back to go check on the dress and everything was the same they where impress cause most the women gain alittle weight or lose weight

Loren: just four more months

Mel: can't wait we have almost everything ready

Loren: I know right

Mel: you know who's special day is coming uo

Loren: my bithday I'm going to be 19

Mel: you know it would of been so cute if you guys got married on your birthday or on his

Loren: it would be but not as spacial as dicember 14

Mel: why

Loren: beacuase on december 14 is when max and Katy got married

Mel: wait what so you guys are getting married on the same

Loren: yup and I didn't know until I heard Eddie tell my mom

Mel: when was that

Loren: last week I was finishing getting my things ready

Mel: and they were talking about it

Loren: yup but I don't want him to know that I know

Mel: don't tell me his going to give you a surprise

Loren: yup well come on I need to see my mom

Mel: okay come on let's go

they left to Noras house

Loren: mom

Nora: hi Loren Mel

Mel/Loren: hi

Loren: so what happen

Nora: oh I just wanted to give you the invitations

Loren: oh thank you mom I forgot about them

Mel:well how where the people going to know about your wedding

Loren: well by tv,internet,pap,talk shows I can go on

Mel: your right

Loren: yeah thank you mom I wanted to invite you for dinner

Nora: okay what time

Loren: around 7

Nora: okay see later

Loren: okay bye mom

Mel: Lo can you take me home I need to get ready

Loren: okay well I think i have to get ready to

Mel: yeah well I see later Nora

Loren and Mel left and Loren drop Mel at her house(Mel has her own house now) and she went back to the penthouse

Eddie: Babe I miss you so much

Loren: I miss you too

they kiss and apart

Loren: we have to get ready for dinner

Eddie: okay well I have to call Ian to see if he an join us

Loren: okay well I'm going to get ready

Loren went up to the room and she took a shower then she got out and got dress she curl her hair light then saw that it was six forty five and went to go see Eddie and saw that he was already waiting for her

Loren: how did you get all dress quick

Eddie; the guest room has a bathroom

Loren: oh okay so what did Ian said

Eddie: he would meet us there

Loren: okay well lets go

Eddie: after you my lady

Loren and Eddie left to Rumor's everybody where already there waiting for them they ate and talk alittle about the wedding then they ate dessert then they finish and left home

Eddie: well that was fun

Loren: it was but I'm tired

Eddie: so am I come on lets go to bed

Loren and Eddie went to the room and they fell asleep

* * *

another month past only three more months Eddie was now looking for his tux and went to go try it on with Ian and Max

Eddie: I can't wait

Ian: neither can't I

Max: same here

Ian: so where are going to take Loren

Eddie: for what

Ian: for the honeymoon

Eddie: I'm going to take her to Acapulco

Max: nice

Eddie: I know she told once that she always wanted to go

Ian: I know you are going to take her somewhere else so spill

Eddie: then we are going to go to Paris then when we come back Loren is going to give a try on music

Ian: Loren sings

Eddie: yup but she dosen't want me to bring it up until we come back maybe

Max: you guys can be the next MK

Ian: Max is right Eddie and Loren the new MK

Eddie: yeah whatever well come on lets go change

they change and they all left to their own house

Loren: so did you find your tux

Eddie: you I can't wait until you become my wife

Loren: me neither

they kiss and just saty home and watch movies


	43. Chapter 37

two more months past and they past out all the invitations Loren and Eddie where both nervous

Mel:well Lo that where all of them

Loren: I guess so want to go grab something to eat

Mel: sure lets go

Loren: okay

Mel and Loren went to the cafe

Loren: its been so long

Mel: I know right

Summer: hi Loren and Mel

Loren/Mel: hi Summer

Summer: are you guys going to order something

Loren: can I have i chocolate shanke with fries

Mel: same as her

Summer: okay it will be ready in five

Loren: thank you

Summer left

Loren: wait I still need to give Summer her invitation

Mel: well give to her right now

Loren: I am

Summer came back with their orders

Summer: here it is

Mel: thank you Summer

Loren: Summer here is your invitation to my wedding

Summer: thank you Loren

Loren: your welcome

Summer went back to work

Mel: well after this we have to pick up your dress

Loren: true I need to call Eddie

Loren took out her phonee and called Eddie

Eddie: hi babe

Loren: hi did you go pick up your tux

Eddie: I'm about to go why

Loren: I thought you forgot about it

Eddie: nah and Ian remind me

Loren: okay well see later

Eddie: okay love you

Loren: Love you to bye

they hang up

Loren: well come on

Mel: okay

Loren payed and they left they got to there

Lady: here's your dress

Loren: thank you

Lady: your welcome

Mel: are you going to drop it off at your mom's house

Loren: yeah I don't want Eddie to see it

Mel: okay

Loren carefuly put the dress in the car and they drove to Nora house they got there

Loren: hi mom how are you

Mel: hi Nora

Nora: hi Loren and Mel and I been good so is that the dress

Loren: yup so can I leave it here until the wedding

Nora: of course honey

Loren: thank you mom

Nora: anything for my little girl

Mel: aw Nora your the best mom I wish you were my mom

Nora: aw Mel your like my daughter too

Loren went to go put the dress away then went back

Nora: so would you girls want anything to eat

Loren: thank you for the offer but we just ate

Nora: really I cook this pie for nothing

Mel: I could take a piece

Loren: sure I can't say no to your pie

Eddie walk in the house and it scared them all

Eddie: did I hear pie

Loren: you sared us you know their's something called knocking

Eddie: I'm sorry I remember you where going to be here and then I saw your car

Mel: so you decided to walk in

Eddie: yes pretty much so what about the pie

Nora: here it is

everyone grabbed a piece and Loren then took Mel home

Eddie: thank for the pie mom

Nora:Eddie did you just call me mom

Eddie: yeah well can I

Nora: of course son

Eddie was happy he had a mother again they hug then he said good bye and left and saw that Loren was still not home then Loren got home said hi to Jeffery she went in then she felt a pair of strong arms and she turn her head

Loren: hey

Eddie: hey

then they kiss and then they didn't apart then they made it their way to the couch and then they made love that night the next

* * *

the month past and now their was only ten more days left then five then three, and now the day came and Loren was at her house getting ready she was really nervous

Mel: Lo come down relax

Loren:how I feel like I can't do this

Mel: you can Lo don't worry everything is going to go well

Loren: I hope

Nora: don't worry everything is going to be okay honey

Mel: yeah Lo listen to your mom

Loren: okay

* * *

Eddie was in his penthouse getting ready

Eddie: I can't belive today is thee day I'm getting married with the girl I love

Max: well belive it son

Ian: yeah man but just hope she doesn't back up

Max: she won't Eddie don't listen to him

Ian: I was just saying but I hope she doesn't

Eddie: okay now you got me worried

Max: just relax come on or you will be late

Eddie: okay

Eddie grab his ar keys and Ian left in his car and Max in his car but he went to Loren's house Eddie and Ian got to the church

Eddie: wasn't pops following us

Ian: he was where do you think he went

Eddie: maybe he for got something

Ian: well come on let's go in

Eddie went in the church and Ian fallow

* * *

Max got to Loren's house and knock Mel open the door

Mel: hi Max what are you doing here

Max: I came to see Loren I need to give her something

Mel: okay she's in her room waiting for Adam to come

Max: thank you Mel

Mel just nodded and smiled and Max went and knock

Loren: come in

Max went in he couldn't belive how Loren look she looked beautiful

Loren: pops what are you doing here

Max: I came to give you something

Nora: I think I will leave you too alone

Nora got up and left to the living room where Mel and Adam where now waiting

Max: Loren you look really beautiful

Loren: thank you pops so what are you going to give me

Max: Loren first I want to say thank you for coming into my and my son's life and for making him happy and I know Katy brought you into ours life so I want to give you this

Max took out a black box and open it was a heart shape necklace with a diamond in the middel

Loren: Pops its beautiful

Max: it was Katy's and I know she would like you to have it

Loren: thank you

Max help her to put it and then he gave her a hug she was about to go when Loren stop him

Loren: Pops can I ask you to do me a favor

Max: what is it

Loren: can you do me the pleasure to walk me down the aisle

Max: of course sweetly

Nora: Loren Adam is here to take you

Loren: I will be out there

Max: come on let's go

Loren: okay

Loren and Max went out to the living room

Mel: Lo you look so beautiful

Adam: I'm speech less Lo

Loren: thank you Mel and Adam

Adam: well come on

they all left and Max left in his car they got to the church and everyone went inside the church

Max: ready

Loren: ready

they got ready know it was there turn and they began to walk in everybody stared at them

Person 1: wow she looks amazing

Person 2: she looks so beautiful

Person 3: know I see why Eddie wants to marry her

Eddie and Loren invited Tyler and Chloe

Chloe: wow she's beautiful

Tyler: wow first time I ever hear you call some other girl beautiful

Chloe: shut up

Loren and Max to the altar

Max: Eddie please take good care of her and if you ever hurt her there are going to be so consequences

Eddie: don't worry I will never do anything to hurt her

Loren gave Max a hug and Eddie did the same and he went to go have a sit next to Nora and the ceremony stared


	44. Chapter 38

**they got ready know it was there turn and they began to walk in everybody stared at them**

**Person 1: wow she looks amazing**

**Person 2: she looks so beautiful**

**Person 3: know I see why Eddie wants to marry her**

**Eddie and Loren invited Tyler and Chloe**

**Chloe: wow she's beautiful**

**Tyler: wow first time I ever hear you call some other girl beautiful**

**Chloe: shut up**

**Loren and Max to the altar**

**Max: Eddie please take good care of her and if you ever hurt her there are going to be so consequences**

**Eddie: don't worry I will never do anything to hurt her**

**Loren gave Max a hug and Eddie did the same and he went to go have a sit next to Nora and the ceremony stared**

* * *

Priest: Dearly beloved, we are gathered together here in the sight of God, and in the face of this company, to join together this Man and this Woman in holy Matrimony; which is an honourable estate, instituted of God, signifying unto us the mystical union that is betwixt Christ and his Church: which holy estate Christ adorned and beautified with his presence and first miracle that he wrought in Cana of Galilee, and is commended of Saint Paul to be honourable among all men: and therefore is not by any to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly; but reverently, discreetly, advisedly, soberly, and in the fear of God. Into this holy estate these two persons present come now to be joined. If any man can show just cause, why they may not lawfully be joined together, let him now speak, or else hereafter for ever hold his peace.

no said anything and both Eddie and Loren where relief they thought someone was going to stop the wedding

Priest: okay then Eddie, wilt thou have this Woman to thy wedded wife, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony? Wilt thou love her, comfort her, honour, and keep her in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, keep thee only unto her, so long as ye both shall live?

Eddie at Loren and they both smile

Eddie: I do

Priest: Loren Wilt thou have this Man to thy wedded husband, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony? Wilt thou love him, comfort him, honour, and keep him in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, keep thee only unto him, so long as ye both shall live?

Loren: I do

Priest: okay well I guess you can kiss the bride

Eddie kiss Loren and they walk down the aisle (sorry if I left out something) and then everybody fallow then the family and friends took pictures and congrats them then they all left to the party and Eddie and Loren dance their first dance as husband and wife people join in then the song was over and Eddie got up from his chair and tap the glass with his spoon

Eddie: I have something to say

and everybody turn their attention to him

Eddie: I want to thank everyone for coming to this really special day for me and I have a surprise for Loren

Eddie went up to the stage and sat on the piano bench

Eddie: Loren this is for you

Eddie began

**Everyday I wake up next to a angel **

**more beautiful than words could say**

**They said it wouldn't work but what did they know**

**cause years passed and we're still here today **

**neve in my dreams did I think that this **

**would happen **

**As I stand here before my woman **

**I can't fight back the tears in my eyes **

**oh how could I be so lucky **

**I must have done done something right **

**And I promise to love her for the rest of my life **

**seems like yesterday when she first said hello **

**Funny how time fly by when you're in love **

**it took us a lifetime to find each other **

**it was worth the wait cause I finally found the one **

**never in my dreams did I think that this would happen to me **

**As I stand here before my woman**

**I can't fight back the tears in my eyes **

**oh how could I be so lucky **

**I must have done something right **

**and I promise to love her for the rest of my life**

****Loren went up the stage and gave Eddie a kiss

Loren: I love you and for the rest of my life

Eddie; I love you to and I meant everything I just sang in the song I will love you for the rest of my life


	45. Chapter 39

Eddie kiss Loren and they walk down the aisle (sorry if I left out something) and then everybody fallow then the family and friends took pictures and congrats them then they all left to the party and Eddie and Loren dance their first dance as husband and wife people join in then the song was over and Eddie got up from his chair and tap the glass with his spoon

Eddie: I have something to say

and everybody turn their attention to him

Eddie: I want to thank everyone for coming to this really special day for me and I have a surprise for Loren

Eddie went up to the stage and sat on the piano bench

Eddie: Loren this is for you

Eddie began

**Everyday I wake up next to a angel **

**more beautiful than words could say**

**They said it wouldn't work but what did they know**

**cause years passed and we're still here today **

**neve in my dreams did I think that this **

**would happen **

**As I stand here before my woman **

**I can't fight back the tears in my eyes **

**oh how could I be so lucky **

**I must have done done something right **

**And I promise to love her for the rest of my life **

**seems like yesterday when she first said hello **

**Funny how time fly by when you're in love **

**it took us a lifetime to find each other **

**it was worth the wait cause I finally found the one **

**never in my dreams did I think that this would happen to me **

**As I stand here before my woman**

**I can't fight back the tears in my eyes **

**oh how could I be so lucky **

**I must have done something right **

**and I promise to love her for the rest of my life**

Loren went up the stage and gave Eddie a kiss

Loren: I love you and for the rest of my life

Eddie; I love you to and I meant everything I just sang in the song I will love you for the rest of my life

* * *

the party finish and Eddie and Loren went to the penthouse and they got their suitcase and put in the car and met Max and Nora and Mel and Ian at the airport

Loren: well I guess I'm ready

Eddie: me to well you guys

Mel: Lo I'm so happy and have a good time and I mean I really good time

Loren: Mel

Mel: what

Nora: take a good care of my little girl Eddie

Eddie: don't worry she's in good hands

Nora: okay well have a good time honey

Loren: okay

Ian: well mate all I can say is that I'm happy for you

they hug

Eddie: thanks man

Max: well son

Eddie: I know pops and don't worry I will take care of her

Max: you better and Loren thank you once again for making my son happy

Loren: you're welcome pops

Loren gave Max a hug and Eddie did the same they hug all of them for the last time and they got on the plane and left to Acapulco they got there and their limo was waiting for them

Driver: where to

Eddie: to Casa Iguana

Driver: okay

the driver took them to where they where going when they got their

Loren: this looks beautiful

Eddie: I know come on let's go in

they went in

Margarita: hola como les pudo ayudar

Eddie: what did she say

Loren: that her name is Margarita and how can she help us

Loren: hola Margarita yo me llamo Loren y estamos aquí por la resedecia de luna de miel

Margarita: ah ustedes son los Durans

Loren: si

Margarita: okay déjeme buscar la llave

Loren: gracias

Eddie: wow I think I just fell more in love again

Loren: okay I was just talking spanish

Eddie: okay whatever

Margarita: aquí esta la llave el número es 201

Loren: Gracias

Margarita: necesitan ayuda

Loren: si por favor

Margarita: Ignacio

Ignacio: si margarita

Margarita: ayuda los con su maletas

Ignacio: okay hola me llamo Ignacio

Loren: hola Ignacio yo me llamo Loren y este es mi esposo

Eddie: hola me llamo Eddie

Ignacio just smile and help them until they got to their room and they gave him a tip and now they where alone

Loren: this beautiful

Eddie came behind her and wrap his arms around her and they where looking at the view

Eddie: well not as beautiful as you

then he stared kissing her neck and that night was a great night the next morning there was a knock at the door and Loren got up and check to see who it was and it was Ignacio and she open the door and Ignacio smile when he saw that Loren open the door

Ignacio: hola

Loren: hello

Ignacio: Margarita wanted to know if you and Eddie wanted to eat breakfast

Loren; um sure

Ignacio: okay

Ignacio left and Loren went in and she didn't see Eddie then she felt his arms around her

Loren: I thought you left

Eddie: I will never leave you

they kiss then they got dress Loren had white short on and a yellow tank top and Eddie had on a white t-shirt on and cameo shorts and they went to go eat breakfast then after that they went to the privet beach but first they went to go change to their bathing suits then they went back to the beach they walk down the beach and from afar Ignacio was staring at Loren

Margarita: Ignacio she's marry so stop looking at her

Ignacio: I can't she's so beautiful I think I fell in love with her

Margarita: but she's happily married and she happy

Ignacio: maybe she's not

Margarita: look at them they look really happy and don't do anything to make them upset

Ignacio: I won't I promise

Margarita: good now come on help me clean the room

Ignacio: you go ahead I will be there

Margarita: okay

Margarita left and Ignacio was still staring at Loren and Eddie

Ignacio: I wish she was mine and not his

Julia: Ignacio I been looking all over for you

Ignacio: hum what

Julia: who are you staring at

Ignacio: no one so what do you want

Julia: you where staring at the girl Loren she's married Ignacio

Ignacio: I know so what do you want

Julia: Margarita is calling you

Ignacio: okay

Ignacio left and Julia now was staring at them

Julia: what does Ignacio look in her why doesn't he look at me like he does at her I hate her I hope they leave already

* * *

well tell me about what you guys think about this chapter and the last two please


	46. Chapter 40

Loren and Eddie went back to their room and they took a shower then they went to go eat something for diner then Ignacio walk in the kitchen and saw Eddie and Loren talking and laughing so he decided to up to where they were sitting

Ignacio: hi Loren

Loren: hi Ignacio

Ignacio: so how are you enjoying your vacation

Loren: good thank you for asking

Eddie: um hum we would like to be alone please

Ignacio: oh I'm sorry I didn't see you there Eddie

Eddie:(under breath): sure you didn't

Ignacio: well I will leave you guys alone

Eddie: thank you

Ignacio left and Loren hit Eddie in the arm

Eddie: what was that for

Loren: why are you begin s rude

Eddie: i'm not I just don't like the way he looks at you

Loren: aww is someone jealous

Eddie: me jealous no

Eddie then got up and pick up Loren bridal style

Eddie: Margarita thank you for the wonderful dinner

Margarita: your welcome Eddie

Eddie and Loren went up to their room and Eddie but Loren gently on the bed and he got on top of her and they made love again then they fell asleep in each other arms then the next morning Loren stared to feel sick and she got up and ran to the bathroom and Eddie heard her so he got up and went to go check on her

Eddie: Lo are feeling alright

Loren: a little

then she vomit again then she finish and she clean her face and hands and she went out

Eddie: come on Lo lay down

Loren did what Eddie told her to do and Eddie got her towel and she put in her forehead

Loren: what smells so strong can you open the window

Eddie: okay let me open the window

Eddie open the window and was getting worried

Loren: Eddie I think I want to go back home

Eddie: whatever you say when do you want to leave

Loren: I don't know maybe tomorrow or today

Eddie: I think you need to rest we can leave tomorrow

Loren: okay

Eddie lie next to Loren and they just watch TV and then they heard someone knocking and Eddie got up and open the door it was a a girl a little younger then Loren

Eddie: can I help you

Julia: well my name is Julia and yes when can you guys leave

Eddie: um why is it any of you business and hi

Julia: I just want to protect you relationship

Eddie: by us leaving

Julia: yes Ignacio wants Loren and he going to try anything to win her heart

Eddie: doesn't he see that she's happily married

Julia: he doesn't care he will try anything

Eddie: well we are leaving tomorrow so you don't have to worry

Julia: okay

Julia left and Eddie went back inside and found Loren asleep and he was still wondering what made Loren sick maybe it was the dinner

Eddie got out his phone and called Nora

Nora: hello Eddie is everything fine what happen to my little girl

Eddie: hi mom nothing is wrong Loren just woke up with morning sickness and we are leaving tomorrow back home

Nora: okay we will be waiting and don't worry maybe something she ate is that all

Eddie: yeah I just wanted to inform you

Nora: okay and thank you well see you

Eddie: okay bye

Nora: bye

Eddie hang up and when he turn around he didn't see Loren then he heard a flush and she came out again

Eddie: our you feeling a little better babe

Loren: Eddie I think i'm pregnant

Eddie: pregnant are you sure

Loren: I don't know maybe

Eddie: okay don't worry when we get home and we can go to the doctor to make sure

Loren: what if I am pregnant

Eddie: I'm going to be happy that I'm going to be a father and you are going to be the mother of my child that if you are pregnant

Loren smile and gave him a kiss

Eddie: well are you hungry

Loren: I'm starving

they both laugh and then they went to go eat something

Margarita: Well buenas trades are you guys going to to eat

Loren: yeah

Eddie: yes and I wanted to tell you that we are leaving tomorrow

Margarita: why leaving so soon

Loren: we thought it was time to go back home

Eddie: yeah we hand enough vacation and its time to go back home

Margarita: of course well it was nice having you guys here

Eddie: thank you for letting us stay here

Margarita just smile and went to grab their food

Loren: well I guess when we are done eating we have to start packing for we can have everything ready for the morning

Eddie: well I really didn't pack much and I stared packing while you where asleep

Loren: so can you help me then

Eddie: of course anything for you

they share a kiss and Margarita came back and gave them their food

Eddie: well first thing we do when we land tomorrow is go home rest a little and then if you want we can go to the doctor

Loren: we can do that I'm just nervous

Eddie: me too

Loren: well I guess I'm done eating

Eddie: well let's go finish packing

Loren: okay let's go

they went up o their room and finish packing and they went out to the terrace and look at the sunset

Loren: i looks so beautiful

Eddie: its does but your still more beautiful

Loren: aw your going to make me blush

Eddie smile and brought her closer to him and he kissed her head and they just sat there until Loren yawn

Eddie: well some one is getting sleepily

Loren jus nodded and Eddie carried her and he gently put her in the bed and he took of her shoes and then he went and lay down

Eddie: good night beautiful

and he fell asleep the next morning Loren woke up feeling a little morning sick then Eddie woke up and took their luggage down to the taxi

Eddie: thank you for letting us stay here

Margarita: you're welcome please come visit us anytime

Loren: will well one day

Loren gave Margarita a hug and Eddie did the same they got in the taxi Ignacio in the other hand got really mad and wanted to go and just still Loren away from him but he knew that will make everything worst he just had to agree that Loren was just not for him he will find someone the taxi left and margarita went back inside and Eddie and Loren where just wanted to get home they got to the airport and they got in their plane and just waited until wet to air Loren fell asleep until Eddie woke her up to tell her that they were landing

Loren: we're here already

Eddie: yeah babe you slept the whole ride

Loren: I couldn't sleep that good last night

Eddie: I notice come on

Eddie grabbed Loren's hand and they walk out and they where lucky that there was no paparazzi they got everything in the car and they left home they went in and they help them with their luggage

Jeffery: Welcome back

Eddie/Loren: thank you Jeffery

they went up and went in the penthouse and Loren went and sat on the couch and Eddie went and sat next to her

Eddie: want me to call pop or mom

Loren: both

Eddie: okay you go get some rest while I call them

Loren: okay

Loren went up to the room and fell asleep and Eddie called Nora first

Eddie: hi mom I just wanted to tell you we are home already

Nora: thats great son so how's Loren did she feel any better

Eddie: she woke up feeling a little morning sick but she's resting right now

Nora: I think you take her to a doctor

Eddie: okay I will when she wakes up

Nora: okay well see you both later when you come back from the doctor

Eddie: okay bye

Nora: bye

they hang up and Eddie called Max

Eddie: hey pops

Max: Eddie are you home already

Eddie: yea we barely got here

Max: okay so hows Loren

Eddie: she was feeling a little sick but I'm going to take her to the doctor later

Max: do you have any clue whats wrong

Eddie: no thats one of the reason I'm going to take her to the doctor

Max: okay well call me when you guys come back form the doctors

Eddie: okay pops I will well call or see you later

Max: okay son bye

Eddie bye

Eddie hang up and went up to check on Loren and saw that she was still sleeping and went back to make himself some coffee and then he went and sat on the piano bench and just played random notes until he heard Loren coming

Eddie: hey you finally woke up

Loren: yup so want to go now

Eddie: sure just let me get my keys

Eddie grabbed his keys and they went down and said bye to Jeffery and they left

Loren: I think I have to make an appointment

Eddie: well if they know me i don't think so

Loren: Eddie I don't want you to do that I can wait

Eddie: no I the doctor I'm taking you is like my uncle

Loren: oh okay that changes everything a little

Eddie just smile

Eddie: okay well we are almost there

Loren: okay

Loren turn on the radio to calm her down a little then they got there and they both got out the car and walk in to the office

Lady: can I help you

Eddie: I'm here to see Dr. Aaron

Lady: do you have an appointment

Eddie: well I'm his nephew I just came to visit

Lady: I'm sorry Eddie go right in his in his office

Eddie: thank you come on

Loren fallow Eddie to the office

Eddie:(girly voice) someone is here to see you

Aaron: let them come in

he looked up and saw Eddie

Aaron: oh it's only you

Eddie: what you're not happy to see me

Aaron: of course I am so what brings you here today

Eddie: well my wife here whats to know if she's pennant

Loren: hi

Aaron: oh okay well first I need to talk to her alone so Eddie

Eddie: okay I be waiting

Eddie left to the waiting room

Aaron: okay Loren have you had any pain in your stomach

Loren: yeah a little

Aron: okay when was you last time you where on your period

Loren: wel yesterday I was supposed to start but I haven't

Aaron: okay well first of all i want you to come back in a week and if you don't start then we can take a blood test okay

Loren: okay

Aaron: well see you next week

Loren got up shook his hand and went out and Eddie got up from his chair

Eddie: so

Loren: I have to come back next week

Eddie: okay well let's go and go see mom and pops

Loren: okay but can we go get something to eat

Eddie: sure come on

they walk out and then there were paparazzi everywhere asking question

Pap 1: so Eddie why did you guys come to the doctor

Pap 2: Loren is it true that you pregnant

Pap 3: why did you guys come so early from your honeymoon

they kept asking questions and Eddie open the door for Loren and she got on and Eddie went an got in and they left

Eddie: wow

Loren: tell me about it

Eddie: so where do you want to go eat

Loren: can we go to the cafe

Eddie: sure

Loren: yay

they got to the cafe and they went in

Summer: LOREN

Loren: SUMMER

Summer: how are you

Loren: I'm doing great

Summer: I'm sorry hi Eddie

Eddie: it's okay hi Summer

Summer; so I'm guessing you came to get something to eat

Loren: yup well i will have the usual

Summer: okay what about you Eddie

Eddie: a chocolate shake and some fries

Summer : okay it will be ready in 5 or 10

Loren: okay

Summer left and they went and sat down on an empty table

Loren: I what if I am pregnant

Eddie: I already told you I will be the happiest man on the universe

Loren: that calms me a little now we only have to wait

Eddie: yup and if you are I hope we have a boy

Loren: really I want a girl that is if I am pregnant

Eddie: what if you are and it turns out a boy what will you name him just wondering

Loren: Alexander if it was a girl I don't know

Eddie: I like the name but I like Ethan to

Loren: wait why are we arguing about it we still don't know

Eddie: I never thought I will ever be talking about this

Loren: well lets us eat and wait for until next week

Eddie: okay

Summer came back with their food

Summer: here's yours Lo and here's your Eddie

Loren/Eddie: thank you

Summer left them and went to got take orders from other people

Eddie: I really like the shakes from here and the fries

Loren: its the best

Eddie: you know that I want to ask you something

Loren: okay

Eddie: you remember the dream we both had

Loren: yeah what about it

Eddie: did you had other dreams with someone you didn't know

Loren: know that I think about it yes

Eddie: what was your first dream

Loren: well I was somewhere and there was a guy I couldn't see really well so I stared walking up to him and when I got close I woke up

Eddie: this may sound weird but I had the same dream but it was a girl I couldn't see well and when I got close she disappear then I woke up

Loren: do you think that our dreams brought us together

Eddie: maybe

Eddie took another sip of his shake

Eddie: then I had another where I was at our spot and there was someone but the tree and when I was about to tap her shoulder she vanish in the air

Loren: well my dream was that I was at our spot and I was by the tree but then I woke up

Eddie: and then I actually went up to our spot and I saw you and I thought it was a dream and I actually tap your shoulder

Loren: you scared me

Eddie: and that's when I heard you you sing

Loren: yeah

Eddie: so have you thought about it

Loren: kind of I'm still not sure I want to know first then I will give you an answer

Eddie: okay and if you say no I will understand

Loren: your the best husband you know

Eddie: well your the best wife

Loren: I guess I'm done

Eddie: me too ready to go

Loren: well just let me pay

Eddie: no lt m pay how can I make you pay what kind of man I will be to let his wife pay

Loren: okay then

Eddie payed and they left to Nora's thy got their and Loren went in

Loren: hello mom are you home

Nora: Loren your back

Nora gave Loren a hug and then she gave Eddie a hug

Nora: so what did the doctor tell you

Loren: I need to go back next week

Nora: why

Loren: Um I might be pregnant

Nora: well if you are all I can say congrats will you guys want something to eat

Eddie: no thank you we just ate

Loren: mom do you have anything chocolate I'm really carving for some chocolate

Eddie: Lo you didn't get full

Loren: not really I still feel hungry

Nora: I might let me go check

Nora went to the kitchen and she found a chocolate bar and she went back and gave it to Loren

Loren: thank you mom

Nora: your welcome so have you guys seem Max

Eddie: we were going to go after we came to give you the news

Nora: oh well I think you guys should go and visit him

Eddie: are you sure

Nora: yeah I could go visit Loren later

Loren: or I can stay and Eddie could go

Eddie: we could do that

Nora: No I think he wants to see both of you just go

Loren: or you could come with us

Eddie: yeah Loren come with us then we can drop you off when we leave

Nora: sure why not

Loren: okay well lets go then

Eddie and Loren and Nora left to Max apartment they got their and they went up

Eddie: hey pops

Max: hey Eddie Loren Nora

Loren: hey pops

Nora: hi Max

Max: so what did the doctor said

Loren: I have to go back next week

Nora: and she might by pregnant

Max: what

Loren: maybe I still don't know

Max: what happen if you are

Eddie: I will be the best father ever and taker her of her

Loren: we actually a ready talk about names but i told him to wait

Nora: its true you don't want to bring your hope up

Eddie: true well lets just wait

Loren: and see I really want something to eat do you have something pops

Max: I can order something

Loren: please I'm starving

Eddie: really Loren

Nora: you been eating a lot

Loren: I don't know whats wrong I just feel like eating

Eddie: are you feeling okay

Loren: yeah

Max order pizza and they talk more and the pizza got there and they all ate and then Eddie and Loren took Nora to her house and they left home they got home and they said hi to Jeffery and went up to their apartment and they just watch movies

* * *

A week pass and Loren went back

Aaron: welcome back Loren so

Loren: I haven't stared and I been eating a lot

Aaron: okay so we have to take so blood to see if your pregnant

Loren okay

Aaron: nurse can you take her and get her ready

Nurse: okay come on Loren fallow me

Loren: okay

Loren fallow the nurse and they got her ready and the doctor came and took the blood

Aaron: your done now we have to wait

Loren: how long does the result take

Aaron: we will call you

Loren: okay

Aaron: have a nice day

Loren: thank you

Loren went out and saw Eddie reading a magazine

Loren: I'm done

Eddie: so what now

Loren: we have to wait he said he will call me when the result come in

Eddie: okay

when they where about to leave Aaron called them to come to the room

Aaron: oh good you still didn't leave the result are in

Loren: really that was fast

Eddie: really fast

they went in the office

Aaron: okay the result say that

Loren: what does it say

Aaron: congratulations Loren and Eddie you guys are going to be parents

Eddie; what really oh my gosh really

Loren: I'm pregnant I'm going to be a mom

Aaron: yes Loren Eddie seems really happy

Loren: I'm happy too just surprise

Eddie: Lo we are going to be parent so when are we going to find out what the baby is going to be

Aaron: we still have to wait

Eddie: I hope is a boy

Loren: I want a girl

Eddie: well now we have to tell the good news

Loren: they are going to be so happy

Eddie: well lets go

Eddie and Loren went to tell their family and friends and tell them the good news


	47. Chapter 41

**Recap:**

Aron: congratulations Loren and Eddie you guys are going to be parents

Eddie; what really oh my gosh really

Loren: I'm pregnant I'm going to be a mom

Aaron: yes Loren Eddie seems really happy

Loren: I'm happy too just surprise

Eddie: Lo we are going to be parent so when are we going to find out what the baby is going to be

Aaron: we still have to wait

Eddie: I hope is a boy

Loren: I want a girl

Eddie: well now we have to tell the good news

Loren: they are going to be so happy

Eddie: well let's go

Eddie and Loren went to tell their family and friends and tell them the good news Loren called everyone to go to Rumors because they have good news they got to Rumors and they saw that everyone was there they went in and everyone gave them a hug and they all sat down

Mel: so what th news

Nora: we want to know already

Loren: okay Eddi do you want to tell them

Eddie: we will tell them together

Ian: can one of you already tell us

Loren: okay we will tell you ready

Eddie: yeah

Loren and Eddie: we are going to b parents

Mel: what I'm going to be an aunt

Loren: yeah

Nora: oh my Loren I'm going to be a grandma I'm still young to be a grandma

they all laugh

Max: I agree with Nora I'm still young to be a grandpa but I'm happy for you two

Loren and Eddie: thank you pops

Mel: my girl is going to be a mom

Loren: I know right

Mel: we have to plan a baby shower

Loren: hold on Mel I barely found out

Mel: I know I'm just really excited

Nora: okay we are happy now Eddie you are going to put up with her mood swings

Eddie: I will

Loren: see about that

Mel: if sh wants ice cream at three in the morning we will get it for her

Eddie; got it

they all laugh and they talk about the baby and some names

**weeks days months past and Loren was now 7 months in a half she couldn't wait they told her that she was going to have a baby boy Eddie was so happy **

**Eddie: hey honey how are you feeling **

**Loren: I'm feeling really tired **

**Eddie: come here and lay down with **

**Loren: okay **

**Loren lay down next to Eddie and he shred to rub her belly and she look up to him and smile **

**Eddie: so have you thought of a name yet**

**Loren: not sure yet I'm still thinking about Alexander **

**Eddie: or Ethan **

**Loren: I will figure it out **

**Eddie: okay so what do you want to do **

**Loren: I don't know go visit pops **

**Eddie: I'm sure let's go**

**Loren: well help me up **

**Eddie help Loren up and they left to the MK they got to the MK and Eddie help her out the car and then paparazzi stared taking pictures and asking question**

**Papp: is it true that you guys are having a boy **

**PaP2: what are you going to name him**

**PaP3: when is you due date**

**they walked past them and went in and Grace saw them come in**

**Grace: hey you guys **

**Eddie/Loren: hi Grace **

**Grace: how are you and the baby **

**Grace was no touching Loren's belly **

**Loren: we are doing good **

**Eddie: is my dad here **

**Grace: yeah his up in his apartment **

**Eddie: well I'm going to call him **

**Loren: okay **

**Loren sat down on a stool and she saw Eddie and Max coming down so she got up **

**Loren: hi pops **

**Max: hi Loren **

**Max gave her a hug **

**Max: so how are you feeling **

**Loren: I'm good **

**Max: so any names yet **

**Loren: only two names**

**Max: what are they**

**Loren: I'm thinking of Alexander and Eddie is thinking about Ethan **

**Max: does are pretty good names I think I have a name for you **

**Loren: what is it **

**Max: Maximilian  
**

**Eddie: nice dad **

**Loren let out a chuckle **

**Max: what I think is pretty good name**

**Grace: of course you do I really like both the names you guys have right now **

**Loren: yea **

**Grace: yeah **

**Eddie: I still like Ethan better **

**Loren: of course well I'm going to call mom **

**Eddie: okay **

**Loren called Nora to come to the MK they hang up and Nora left to the MK**

**Nora: hi you guys **

**Loren: hi mom **

**Nora and Loren hug **

**Eddie: hi Ma **

**Nora: hi Eddie and Max**

**she gave both a hug and they all sat down **

**Nora: so what were you guys talking about**

**Loren: still baby names **

**Nora: I have a name **

**Loren: what is it **

**Nora: Isaac **

**Loren: that's a good name I will think about it **

**Nora: okay **

**Loren: well I feeling tired **

**Eddie: I think thats my sign that its time for my beautiful wife and my son to go home**

**Max: okay well it was nice seeing you guys **

**Loren: you too pops and mom sorry for calling you in the last minute**

**Nora: its okay honey I know how it is **

**Loren: of course well see you guys tomorrow and tell Mel to call me **

**Nora: okay honey bye**

**Max: bye sweetly **

**Loren and Eddie said bye and left to the penthouse they got there and went up to their penthouse and they went up to their room and Loren lay down and Eddie lie next to Loren then she felt asleep he stared at her and then gently got up and went down to the living room and sat at the piano and stared playing the song he played for Loren **

**the 7 months past and now she was 9 months and tomorrow was her due date Loren and Eddie where at the penthouse when Loren stared calling Eddie to the room**

**Loren: EDDIE! EDDIE!**

**Eddie heard Loren and ran up the stars and went in **

**Eddie: whats wrong **

**Loren: my water just broke its time **

**Eddie: come let's get you to the hospital **

**Eddie help Loren down the stairs and they went down they got in the car left and Eddie called **

**Eddie: my wife is going to give birth we are on a way **

**Lady: okay **

**Eddie hang up and the only thing he need was traffic then he remember it was midnight the streets where lonely and they got to the hospital and they got Loren on a stretcher and they took her **

**Loren: where's Eddie I need Eddie **

**Eddie went in and he was on Loren's side holding her hand **

**doctor : okay Loren a need you to push okay **

**Loren: okay **

**Doctor: okay Loren push **

**she push as hard as she can and Eddie hold her hand really tight **

**doctor: okay Loren push again **

**Loren push and she scream in pain **

**doctor: okay we see his head we need you to push **

**Loren push one more time **

**Doctor: this is the last time push **

**Loren push and the baby was out they let Eddie cut the cord and they took him away to clean then they brought him **

**Nurse: Hi Loren heres you son **

**the Nurse handed Loren her baby boy and left and Eddie came back with coffee **

**and Loren stared to say a poem **

T**here are little eyes upon you and they're watching night and day.**

**There are little ears that quickly take in every word you say.**

**There are little hands all eager to do anything you do;**

**And a little boy who's dreaming of the day he'll be like you.**

**You're the little fellow's idol, you're the wisest of the wise.**

**In his little mind about you no suspicions ever rise.**

**He believes in you devoutly, holds all you say and do;**

**He will say and do, in your way when he's grown up just like you.**

**There's a wide-eyed little fellow who believes you're always right; and his eyes are always opened, and he watches day and night.**

**You are setting an example every day in all you do;**

**For the little boy who's waiting to grow up to be like you.**

Loren finish telling the poem Eddie just stared at Loren and the baby Loren look at him staring at them and smile

Loren: will you like to carry him

Eddie nodded and Loren handed him his son

Eddie: so did you pick his name yet

Loren: yes his name is Ethan Alexander Duran

Eddie: Ethan Alexander Duran I like it

Loren: can you all my mom and pops

Eddie: yeah here

Eddie gave Ethan to Loren and called Nora and Max

Eddie: hi Nora sorry for calling you this early but I need to tell is that your grandson wants to meet you

Nora: Loren already had the baby why didn't call me

Eddie: everything happen so fast and I was really nervous and I forgot to call you

Nora: its okay I will be on my way

Eddie: okay

they hang up

Eddie: your mom is coming

Loren: okay

Eddie: I need to call pops

Loren: okay

Eddie called Max

Max: hey son what's up

Eddie: hi pop I want you to come meet your grandson

Max: Loren already had the baby wait did you say grandson

Eddie: yes she did and yes I did say grandson

Max: I will be on my way

Eddie: okay

they hang up and Eddie sat beside Loren she gave him Ethan Loren felt tired

Loren: I think I'm going to take a nap

Eddie: okay I know your really tired

Loren closed her eyes and fell asleep and Eddie was happy

Eddie: hi there Ethan hi there you see that beautiful woman their that's your mom and she loves you and so do I I'm going to protect you and not let anyone hurt you

Max and Nora got to the hospital and they went in the same time and they ask what room Loren was in and they went to her room they knock and open the door they saw Eddie carrying Ethan and Loren asleep

Max: hi son

Nora: hi Eddie

Eddie got scared he didn't hear them come in and made him jump a little

Eddie: hi there Loren was tired so she fell asleep and this is your beautiful grandson

Nora: his so cute

Max: he is hi there hi there

Nora: so what did Loren name him

Eddie: Ethan Alexander

Max: wow that's a beautiful name

Nora: it is

Eddie: well actually I wanted him to be name Ethan and Loren wanted Alexander so she decide to put then together

Nora: can I carry him

Eddie: of course here

Nora was now carrying Ethan and Max and Eddie was just staring at her

Max: Eddie why don't you go home and change and rest

Eddie: I'm good I don't want to leave Loren's side or my son's

Loren woke up and smile to what Eddie said

Loren: Eddie listen to him go home you can come back you need to rest to and my mom and pops are here

Eddie: okay I will go but I will be back

Loren: okay

Eddie gave Loren a kiss then a hug to Max and left home

Loren: I want to carry my little boy

Nora handed Ethan to Loren

Loren: Mom you need to tell Mel to come and meet her nephew

Nora: okay honey

Loren: and tell her to bring my laptop they still don't tell me when I'm going to be able to go home

Nora:okay

Nora took out her phone and called Mel and told her everything Mel was so happy they hang up first Mel went to Loren's house and grabbed her laptop Eddie open the door

Mel: Eddie why are you here and not with Loren

Eddie: her and my dad told me to come and take a shower and rest so why are you here

Mel: Loren wants her laptop so do you know where's it at

Eddie: let go get it for you come in

Mel: thank you I could wait

Eddie: okay

Eddie went inside and grabbed Loren's laptop

Eddie: here and tell Loren I will be there in a bit

Mel: okay I will and thank you

Eddie just smile and left and he close the door Mel got to the hospital and ask for Loren's room and went in

Mel: where's my nephew I want to see him

Loren: here he is Mel say hi to baby Ethan Alexander

Mel: that's a beautiful name let me carry him

Loren: okay just be careful

Mel: don't worry I will

Loren: Mel did you bring my laptop

Mel: yeah it's right there

Loren: mom can you hand it to me

Nora: sure

Nora pass her the laptop and

Mel: Max can you please take a picture of me and my nephew

Max: sure

Max took the picture

Loren got on twitter and saw that Eddie already post something

**Eddie's tweet: Everyone I'm happy to say that I'm a father already **

**Fans: congratulation Eddie what's it a boy or a girl what's his/her name and tell Loren I'm happy for her and you **

**Eddie: It's a boy and his name is Ethan Alexander Duran **

then she close the laptop and now Max was carrying Ethan and Mel took a picture

Mel: I want to take a picture of Loren and Ethan and Eddie but

Eddie walk in

Eddie: hi I'm back

Mel: hey I want to take a picture of you and Loren and Ethan

Loren/Eddie: okay

Max handed Ethan to Loren and Eddie stand next to Loren and Mel took the picture than she took on of Eddie and Ethan and Nora and Loren with Ethan then hours pass and Mel left not it was only Loren and Eddie and Ethan and they put him in the little crib and let him sleep and Eddie lay by Loren

Loren: I'm happy Ethan is healthy and that your here with me

Eddie: like I said before I'm never going to leave you

they kiss

Loren: I'm so happy that you're the father of my son and my husband and my best friend beside of Mel

Eddie: and I'm so happy that you're the mother of my son and my wife and my best friend beside of Ian

they share another kiss


	48. Chapter 42

**Recap:**

**Loren: EDDIE! EDDIE!**

**Eddie heard Loren and ran up the stars and went in**

**Eddie: whats wrong**

**Loren: my water just broke its time**

**Eddie: come let's get you to the hospital**

**Eddie help Loren down the stairs and they went down they got in the car left and Eddie called**

**Eddie: my wife is going to give birth we are on a way**

**Lady: okay**

**Eddie hang up and the only thing he need was traffic then he remember it was midnight the streets where lonely and they got to the hospital and they got Loren on a stretcher and they took her**

**Loren: where's Eddie I need Eddie**

**Eddie went in and he was on Loren's side holding her hand**

**doctor : okay Loren a need you to push okay**

**Loren: okay**

**Doctor: okay Loren push**

**she push as hard as she can and Eddie hold her hand really tight**

**doctor: okay Loren push again**

**Loren push and she scream in pain**

**doctor: okay we see his head we need you to push**

**Loren push one more time**

**Doctor: this is the last time push**

**Loren push and the baby was out they let Eddie cut the cord and they took him away to clean then they brought him**

**Nurse: Hi Loren heres your son**

**the Nurse handed Loren her baby boy and left and Eddie came back with coffee**

**and Loren stared to say a poem**

T**here are little eyes upon you and they're watching night and day.**

**There are little ears that quickly take in every word you say.**

**There are little hands all eager to do anything you do;**

**And a little boy who's dreaming of the day he'll be like you.**

**You're the little fellow's idol, you're the wisest of the wise.**

**In his little mind about you no suspicions ever rise.**

**He believes in you devoutly, holds all you say and do;**

**He will say and do, in your way when he's grown up just like you.**

**There's a wide-eyed little fellow who believes you're always right; and his eyes are always opened, and he watches day and night.**

**You are setting an example every day in all you do;**

**For the little boy who's waiting to grow up to be like you.**

Loren finish telling the poem Eddie just stared at Loren and the baby Loren look at him staring at them and smile

Loren: will you like to carry him

Eddie nodded and Loren handed him his son

Eddie: so did you pick his name yet

Loren: yes his name is Ethan Alexander Duran

Eddie: Ethan Alexander Duran I like it

Loren: can you all my mom and pops

Eddie: yeah here

Eddie gave Ethan to Loren and called Nora and Max

Eddie: hi Nora sorry for calling you this early but I need to tell is that your grandson wants to meet you

Nora: Loren already had the baby why didn't call me

Eddie: everything happen so fast and I was really nervous and I forgot to call you

Nora: its okay I will be on my way

Eddie: okay

they hang up

Eddie: your mom is coming

Loren: okay

Eddie: I need to call pops

Loren: okay

Eddie called Max

Max: hey son what's up

Eddie: hi pop I want you to come meet your grandson

Max: Loren already had the baby wait did you say grandson

Eddie: yes she did and yes I did say grandson

Max: I will be on my way

Eddie: okay

they hang up and Eddie sat beside Loren she gave him Ethan Loren felt tired

Loren: I think I'm going to take a nap

Eddie: okay I know your really tired

Loren closed her eyes and fell asleep and Eddie was happy

Eddie: hi there Ethan hi there you see that beautiful woman their that's your mom and she loves you and so do I I'm going to protect you and not let anyone hurt you

Max and Nora got to the hospital and they went in the same time and they ask what room Loren was in and they went to her room they knock and open the door they saw Eddie carrying Ethan and Loren asleep

Max: hi son

Nora: hi Eddie

Eddie got scared he didn't hear them come in and made him jump a little

Eddie: hi there Loren was tired so she fell asleep and this is your beautiful grandson

Nora: his so cute

Max: he is hi there hi there

Nora: so what did Loren name him

Eddie: Ethan Alexander

Max: wow that's a beautiful name

Nora: it is

Eddie: well actually I wanted him to be name Ethan and Loren wanted Alexander so she decide to put then together

Nora: can I carry him

Eddie: of course here

Nora was now carrying Ethan and Max and Eddie was just staring at her

Max: Eddie why don't you go home and change and rest

Eddie: I'm good I don't want to leave Loren's side or my son's

Loren woke up and smile to what Eddie said

Loren: Eddie listen to him go home you can come back you need to rest to and my mom and pops are here

Eddie: okay I will go but I will be back

Loren: okay

Eddie gave Loren a kiss then a hug to Max and left home

Loren: I want to carry my little boy

Nora handed Ethan to Loren

Loren: Mom you need to tell Mel to come and meet her nephew

Nora: okay honey

Loren: and tell her to bring my laptop they still don't tell me when I'm going to be able to go home

Nora:okay

Nora took out her phone and called Mel and told her everything Mel was so happy they hang up first Mel went to Loren's house and grabbed her laptop Eddie open the door

Mel: Eddie why are you here and not with Loren

Eddie: her and my dad told me to come and take a shower and rest so why are you here

Mel: Loren wants her laptop so do you know where's it at

Eddie: let go get it for you come in

Mel: thank you I could wait

Eddie: okay

Eddie went inside and grabbed Loren's laptop

Eddie: here and tell Loren I will be there in a bit

Mel: okay I will and thank you

Eddie just smile and left and he close the door Mel got to the hospital and ask for Loren's room and went in

Mel: where's my nephew I want to see him

Loren: here he is Mel say hi to baby Ethan Alexander

Mel: that's a beautiful name let me carry him

Loren: okay just be careful

Mel: don't worry I will

Loren: Mel did you bring my laptop

Mel: yeah it's right there

Loren: mom can you hand it to me

Nora: sure

Nora pass her the laptop and

Mel: Max can you please take a picture of me and my nephew

Max: sure

Max took the picture

Loren got on twitter and saw that Eddie already post something

**Eddie's tweet: Everyone I'm happy to say that I'm a father already**

**Fans: congratulation Eddie what's it a boy or a girl what's his/her name and tell Loren I'm happy for her and you**

**Eddie: It's a boy and his name is Ethan Alexander Duran**

then she close the laptop and now Max was carrying Ethan and Mel took a picture

Mel: I want to take a picture of Loren and Ethan and Eddie but

Eddie walk in

Eddie: hi I'm back

Mel: hey I want to take a picture of you and Loren and Ethan

Loren/Eddie: okay

Max handed Ethan to Loren and Eddie stand next to Loren and Mel took the picture than she took on of Eddie and Ethan and Nora and Loren with Ethan then hours pass and Mel left not it was only Loren and Eddie and Ethan and they put him in the little crib and let him sleep and Eddie lay by Loren

Loren: I'm happy Ethan is healthy and that your here with me

Eddie: like I said before I'm never going to leave you

they kiss

Loren: I'm so happy that you're the father of my son and my husband and my best friend beside of Mel

Eddie: and I'm so happy that you're the mother of my son and my wife and my best friend beside of Ian

they share another kiss

* * *

the doctor came in the room

Doctor: okay Loren tomorrow we will give him his last shot and then you can leave the next day

Loren: okay thank you doctor

Doctor: your welcome

he left and Eddie went up to Ethan and saw that he had his eyes open and looking up to him

Eddie: hi Ethan

Ethan gave him a little smile and Eddie pick him up and then went next Loren

Eddie: he is just adorable

Loren: his going to look just like his father

Eddie: and his going to have the smart of her moms

Loren: so did you ever finish the nursery

Eddie: of course

Loren: okay good I thought

Eddie: you thought I didn't

Loren: pretty much

Eddie: so Ethan will like like it right Ethan

Loren: its almost time for me to feed him ]

Ethan stared to cry

Eddie: I think its already time

Loren: come here my little boy

Eddie handed Ethan to Loren and she fed him and he feel asleep and they put him back in the crib

Loren: can't wait to go home

Eddie: we neither can't wait for you and Ethan to go home with me

Loren yawn

Eddie: well some one is tired get some sleep

Loren: are you sure

Eddie: you need it

Loren: (half sleep) okay

she was knock out and Eddie gave her a kiss on the top of her head then he stared to say the poem that Loren said

**There are little eyes upon you and they're watching night and day.**

**There are little ears that quickly take in every word you say.**

**There are little hands all eager to do anything you do;**

**And a little boy who's dreaming of the day he'll be like you.**

**You're the little fellow's idol, you're the wisest of the wise.**

In** his little mind about you no suspicions ever rise.**

**He believes in you devoutly, holds all you say and do;**

**He will say and do, in your way when he's grown up just like you.**

**There's a wide-eyed little fellow who believes you're always right; and his eyes are always opened, and he watches day and night.**

**You are setting an example every day in all you do;**

**For the little boy who's waiting to grow up to be like you.**

he heard Ethan he got up and saw him sleeping then he look at Loren then Katy appeared

Katy: hi son

Eddie: hey ma

Katy: is that my cute grandson

Eddie: yes he is

Katy: whats his name

Eddie: Ethan Alexander Duran

Katy: thats a beautiful name your really happy

Eddie: yes of course I am I have the women of my life and my son

Katy: and I'm glad that your happy

Eddie: and all thanks to you ma

Katy: and your welcome oh and I heard the poem that you where saying

Eddie: Loren told me that poem when they brought Ethan

Katy: and its all true Ethan is going to be looking up to you your his role model

Eddie: and I know I am I'm going to show a good example to him

Katy: I know you are

Eddie: thanks ma

Katy: I just want to tell you something

Eddie: what is it ma

Katy: to just taker care of both of them really well

Eddie: I will ma

Katy was now running her hand down Ethan's cheeks

Katy; his just too cute he reminds me of you when you where a baby

Eddie smile at Katy and Katy look at him and she put her hand on his face and smile at him then he heard Ethan cry he didn't want Loren to wake up so he got him and tried to put him back to sleep and Katy just stand there until she disappear Ethan finally fell asleep and Eddie put him down and saw that his mom was gone and he went to look out the window at stared at the beautiful night sky then he saw his mom face

Eddie: (whisper) thank you ma


	49. Chapter 43

**Recap:**

**he heard Ethan he got up and saw him sleeping then he look at Loren then Katy appeared**

**Katy: hi son**

**Eddie: hey ma**

**Katy: is that my cute grandson**

**Eddie: yes he is**

**Katy: whats his name**

**Eddie: Ethan Alexander Duran**

**Katy: thats a beautiful name your really happy**

**Eddie: yes of course I am I have the women of my life and my son**

**Katy: and I'm glad that your happy**

**Eddie: and all thanks to you ma**

**Katy: and your welcome oh and I heard the poem that you where saying**

**Eddie: Loren told me that poem when they brought Ethan**

**Katy: and its all true Ethan is going to be looking up to you your his role model**

**Eddie: and I know I am I'm going to show a good example to him**

**Katy: I know you are**

**Eddie: thanks ma**

**Katy: I just want to tell you something**

**Eddie: what is it ma**

**Katy: to just taker care of both of them really well**

**Eddie: I will ma**

**Katy was now running her hand down Ethan's cheeks**

**Katy; his just too cute he reminds me of you when you where a baby**

**Eddie smile at Katy and Katy look at him and she put her hand on his face and smile at him then he heard Ethan cry he didn't want Loren to wake up so he got him and tried to put him back to sleep and Katy just stand there until she disappear Ethan finally fell asleep and Eddie put him down and saw that his mom was gone and he went to look out the window at stared at the beautiful night sky then he saw his mom face**

**Eddie: (whisper) thank you ma**

* * *

**Eddie fell asleep on the chair and didn't feel Loren get up then he got up when he heard Ethan cry he got up and he didn't see Loren he panic a little then he saw her coming out the restroom**

**Eddie: Loren you scared me i thought you left **

**Loren: why will I leave you and Ethan**

**Eddie: I was asleep and I heard Ethan cry and I didn't see you**

**Loren: don't worry I'm not going anywhere even if you want me to I wouldn't**

**Eddie: well I never want you to leave **

**Eddie gave her a kiss put she pull apart and Eddie groan **

**Loren: I need to feed Ethan **

**Eddie: okay **

**Loren grabbed Ethan and she sat down and feed him and when she finish the doctor came in and gave Ethan his last shot that he needed**

**Doctor: well you are going to be able to leave home tomorrow**

**Loren: thank you doctor **

**Doctor: your welcome **

**the doctor left **

**Loren: Eddie can you go get me some clothes for I could change **

**Eddie: sure anything for you babe **

**Loren: thank you honey **

**Loren gave him a peck on the lips then went and stand next to the crib and she ran her hand down his little face Eddie just stand there and stared at her it remind him of his mom then Loren turn around and she saw Eddie staring at her**

**Loren: is everything okay Eddie]**

**Eddie: huh yeah everything is okay is just that you remind me of my mom **

**Loren: aw Eddie **

**the door open and Eddie couldn't believe who came and visit **

**Eddie: hey man I thought you where never going to come **

**Ian: I wouldn't I come and see my nephew **

**Eddie: I don't know maybe cause you don't like hospitals **

**Ian: okay I was going to wait until you guys went home but papa Max told me that Loren wasn't going to be out until tomorrow so I decide to come **

**Loren: well come closer for you can see him **

**Ian got closer to the crib and saw Ethan **

**Ian: Eddie are you sure this is your son **

**Eddie: of course he is **

**Ian: but his so cute and your not so much he got his looks from his hot mom**

**Loren: thank you Ian **

**Eddie: oh shut up Ian **

**Ian: can I care him **

**Loren: of course just let me help you **

**Loren help Ian with Ethan and Ian was now caring him**

**Ian: hi Ethan right**

**Eddie: yes **

**Ian: hi Ethan I'm your uncle **

**Ethan stared crying and Loren took him away from Ian**

**Eddie: ha my son hates you **

**Ian: he doesn't his dipper must be full**

**Loren: Ian is right some one needs a change **

**Ian: ha told you **

**Eddie: whatever **

**Loren change Ethan dipper then she put him to sleep and Ian and Eddie talked for awhile **

**Ian: well I guess I will see you guys tomorrow I'm not coming back to a hospital **

**Eddie: okay see you tomorrow**

**Ian left and Eddie and Loren lie down in the hospital bed and they watched TV until Loren fell asleep and Eddie was just watching TV and he couldn't wait for Loren and Ethan to go home he was tired to be in the hospital and he knew Loren was tired to be there too then the Sarah show came on **

**Sarah: today in the show we are going to talk about Eddie and Loren Duran and the new member of their family and the Tweet that he Tweeted **

**Eddie just sat there and watch the show he liked Sarah better than Lily **

**Sarah: well then the show is almost over I just want to say Eddie Loren if you guys are watching with that little cute son of yours Ethan congratulations well thats it for today don't miss tomorrows show thank you for watching and have a good night **

**the she was over and Eddie change it then he stared then he saw that Iron Man was on and he watched it until he fell asleep Loren heard Ethan cry so she carefully got up she didn't want to wake up Eddie and she feed Ethan and waited for him to sleep he finally fell asleep and Loren went back and she couldn't sleep it was only three she tried and tried but she just couldn't fall back to sleep four hours past and Eddie woke up and saw Loren watching TV **

**Eddie: hey beautiful how long have been awake **

**Loren: oh good morning honey did you say something**

**Eddie: good morning and I said how long have you been awake**

**Loren: about 7 hours **

**Eddie: and why didn't you wake me up**

**Loren: I wanted you to get some sleep and I Ethan got hungry and I got up and I couldn't fall back to sleep**

**Eddie: you still should of woke me up **

**Loren: its okay today is the last day here anyways can you go for my clothes and Ethan's carseat **

**Eddie: okay just let me call Mel to come **

**Loren: or you can call mom**

**Eddie: okay I will do that **

**Eddie called Nora for she come and stay until he came back Nora said okay and they hang up and she left to the hospital and she got there and Eddie went home **

**Jeffery: good morning Mr... I mean Eddie **

**Eddie: good morning Jeffery do I have any mail or anything **

**Jeffery: only this **

**Jeffery handed Eddie a envelope that said to Eddie **

**Eddie: thank you Jeffery **

**Eddie wonder what the letter said and who sent it to him He got of the elevator and sent inside and went and grabbed everything then he open the letter and it was from Jake **

**Letter: **

**To Eddie: **

**Well man I never thought I was going to say this congratulations I happy for you for finding the one for you and the one who just gave you a son **

**and I can't wait to meet him I know your going to a good father even do you know what forget that I know your going what ever to show a good example to him and I know Loren is going to be the best mother ever I will ever know beside from Katy so please to screw anything up well I think thats about it oh and Tracy says hi and that congrats well see you **

**your friend: **

**Jake **

**Eddie had a smile **

**Eddie: his bad at writing letters **

**then someone stared knocking so he went and open it and it was**

**Eddie: oh its only you **

**Jake: well then did you get my letter**

**Eddie: yeah and I need to say**

**Jake: what **

**Eddie: never ever write another letter **

**Jake: was it that bad **

**Eddie: pretty much so what are you doing here **

**Jake: I came to see you and is Loren and Ethan here already **

**Eddie: I was about to pick them up Loren need clothes and I had to but in the car seat **

**Jake: well I guess I will wait here for you guys to come back**

**Eddie: okay whatever **

**Eddie left back to the hospital and Loren tried to sleep but when she was about to close her eyes Eddie walk in and she got up Eddie handed her the clothes and Loren went to the restroom and change and the doctor came and Loren walk out **

**Doctor: so are you ready to leave home**

**Loren: yes and I think Ethan is to **

**Doctor: okay good you can leave anytime **

**Loren: thank you doctor **

**Doctor: you're welcome well have a good day **

**Eddie was thanked that Loren and Ethan were finally going home they got everything they need and they eft home and Nora went home and they got to the pent house and Loren got out and Eddie help her with Ethan paparazzi's were taking picture then got inside the building **

**Jeffery: welcome back Mrs... I 'm mean Loren and that must be Ethan **

**Loren: its good to be back Jeffery and yes that's Ethan **

**Jeffery let them up and they got out the elevator and went in and Eddie forgot that Jake was still there **

**Jake: welcome back **

**Loren: hi Jake and thank you **

**Eddie: I forgot you were here **

**Jake: its okay is that Ethan **

**Eddie: yeah here want to carry him **

**Jake: sure **

**Eddie grabbed Ethan and handed him Ethan he help him and Ethan open his eyes and just stared at Jake **

**Jake: I guess he likes me **

**Eddie: I guess so he cried when Ian carried him **

**Jake: aww you didn't like your uncle Ian uh uh you didn't **

**Eddie saw Loren staring at them she looked really tired so he went to where she was standing and he gave a her a hug hug from behind **

**Eddie: hey go get some rest I will take care of him **

**Loren: are you sure **

**Eddie: positive now go **

**Loren: okay fine **

**Eddie gave Loren a kiss on the cheek and she return it and she gave Ethan one to and she went to take a nap **

**Jake: are you sure you can take care of him your self **

**Eddie: I'm sure **

**Jake: okay well I have to go back to the office **

**Eddie: okay see some other day **

**Jake: okay **

**Jake handed Ethan to Eddie and he left and then 10 mins later there was a knock at the door **

**Eddie: who is it **

**Ian: its me mate **

**Eddie: come in **

**Ian went in and saw Eddie sitting on the couch with Ethan **

**Ian: hey mate wheres Loren**

**Eddie: I told her to go take a nap **

**Ian: and she trust you with Ethan **

**Eddie: why wouldn't she **

**Ian: because I wouldn't trust you with my kid**

**Eddie: well she trust me I think his getting sleepily let me go lay him down **

**Ian: I will fallow you from behind **

**Eddie went up with Ian fallowing behind to the nursery and he put Ethan in the crib **

**Ian: you did a nice job in here**

**Eddie: thank you **

**Ian: so who help you **

**Eddie: no one did I did this all by my self **

**Ian: are you sure**

**Eddie: yes **

**Ian: I still don't believe you **

**Eddie: well don't believe me then **

**Eddie set up the baby monitor and and him and Ian went back down and just talk until Ian left and Eddie went to go check on Loren and he saw that she was still sleeping so he closed the door and went to the nursery and sat down and just stayed there **


	50. Chapter 44

**Recap:**

**Eddie was thanked that Loren and Ethan were finally going home they got everything they need and they eft home and Nora went home and they got to the pent house and Loren got out and Eddie help her with Ethan paparazzi's were taking picture then got inside the building **

**Jeffery: welcome back Mrs... I 'm mean Loren and that must be Ethan **

**Loren: its good to be back Jeffery and yes that's Ethan **

**Jeffery let them up and they got out the elevator and went in and Eddie forgot that Jake was still there **

**Jake: welcome back **

**Loren: hi Jake and thank you **

**Eddie: I forgot you were here **

**Jake: its okay is that Ethan **

**Eddie: yeah here want to carry him **

**Jake: sure **

**Eddie grabbed Ethan and handed him Ethan he help him and Ethan open his eyes and just stared at Jake **

**Jake: I guess he likes me **

**Eddie: I guess so he cried when Ian carried him **

**Jake: aww you didn't like your uncle Ian uh uh you didn't **

**Eddie saw Loren staring at them she looked really tired so he went to where she was standing and he gave a her a hug hug from behind **

**Eddie: hey go get some rest I will take care of him **

**Loren: are you sure **

**Eddie: positive now go **

**Loren: okay fine **

**Eddie gave Loren a kiss on the cheek and she return it and she gave Ethan one to and she went to take a nap **

**Jake: are you sure you can take care of him your self **

**Eddie: I'm sure **

**Jake: okay well I have to go back to the office **

**Eddie: okay see some other day **

**Jake: okay **

**Jake handed Ethan to Eddie and he left and then 10 mins later there was a knock at the door **

**Eddie: who is it **

**Ian: its me mate **

**Eddie: come in **

**Ian went in and saw Eddie sitting on the couch with Ethan **

**Ian: hey mate wheres Loren**

**Eddie: I told her to go take a nap **

**Ian: and she trust you with Ethan **

**Eddie: why wouldn't she **

**Ian: because I wouldn't trust you with my kid**

**Eddie: well she trust me I think his getting sleepily let me go lay him down **

**Ian: I will fallow you from behind **

**Eddie went up with Ian fallowing behind to the nursery and he put Ethan in the crib **

**Ian: you did a nice job in here**

**Eddie: thank you **

**Ian: so who help you **

**Eddie: no one did I did this all by my self **

**Ian: are you sure**

**Eddie: yes **

**Ian: I still don't believe you **

**Eddie: well don't believe me then **

**Eddie set up the baby monitor and him and Ian went back down and just talk until Ian left and Eddie went to go check on Loren and he saw that she was still sleeping so he closed the door and went to the nursery and sat down and just stayed there**

* * *

Ethan stared crying and Eddie got up and got him and sat down and Ethan stopped crying and was just staring at him

Eddie: hey Ethan I'm going to be the best father for you I'm going to teach you how to play basketball I'm always going to b there for you if you have problems I be there and so is your mom she loves more than anything well she loves both of us the same

Loren got up and went down stairs and panic a little when she didn't see Eddie or Ethan she went back up stairs then she heard Eddie talking and sh fallow his voice it was coming from the nursery she stop by the door that was a crack open that she could see and she saw Eddie sitting down with Ethan

Eddie: I was so excited when we found out that mommy was going to have you I know mommy was to but I was more

Loren smile and continue hearing

Eddie: I remember the first time I met her first thing I thought was wow this girl is so beautiful I hope she will be in my life and know she my wife and your mom and I'm so happy for having both of you in my life I'm not going anywhere and I'm not letting you and your mom leave ever I'm going to protect you and your mom with a my strength

Eddie gave Ethan a kiss on his head and he put him back on the crib

Eddie: I will right back I'm going to go check on mommy okay

Eddie was walking to the door and Loren was I about to run to the room but it was too late

Eddie: hey you finally woke up

Loren: yeah I really needed that nap

Eddie: I told you come in

Loren went in it was her first time seeing the nursery

Loren: Eddie its beautiful in here you did a good job

Eddie: thank you babe

Loren: you're welcome oh my baby

Loren went and grab Ethan and at down

Eddie: Loren I love you and Ethan so much

Loren looked up and at him

Loren: and we love you to you are the best husband and father

Eddie: and you don't have to worry about me ever going anywhere I'm going to stay here with you guys

Eddie got to Loren's level and Loren put on hand on Eddie's cheek and gave him a kiss and Eddie gave her a kiss and Ethan one to

Loren: I think Ethan already knows your going to be the best father ever

Eddie smile at her

Eddie: you're the best you know

Loren: I know

Eddie: come on lets put Ethan in his crib he fallen asleep

Loren: okay

Loren carefully got up and Eddie help her Ethan was about to cry

Loren: sh

and she put him in the crib and they went down to the living room and Eddie sat down and he pulled Loren to his lap and Loren was now sitting on his lap he put her head down by his shoulder and sat there quietly until Eddie said something

Eddie: Loren

Loren: hmm

Eddie: will you ever regret me coming into your life

Loren: never why would you think that

Loren got up and sat on the coffee table

Eddie: I don't know it just came across my mind

Loren: well don't ever think that again okay I will never regret you being or coming into my life okay

Eddie: okay

Eddie could tell she was saying the truth and he knew he love her and he would go crazy if he lost her and Ethan

Eddie thoughts: why did I even ask her she gave me a son and she has shown me how much she loves me

Loren was jut looking at Eddie and she knew he was lost in his own thoughts so he got up and went to grab a water bottle and when she came back Eddie wa still lot in his own thoughts

Loren: Eddie

Eddie: huh

Loren: you got lost in your thoughts again

Eddie: oh I'm sorry

Loren: it's okay can I ask what you where thinking about

Eddie: about you and the stupid question that I should have never asked you

Loren: its okay Eddie just forget about it

Eddie gave her a side smile and she got up and she went up to him and gsve him a kiss they both got scared with the baby monitor when they heard Ethan

Loren: I think his hungry

Eddie: I guess so

Loren got up and went up stairs and into the nursery and feed Ethan and stayed there and Ethan was full awake so he took him downstairs Eddie saw here and got up and help her

Loren: thank you his not tired anymore

Eddie: come here my boy come to daddy

Eddie got Ethan then there was a knock at the door and Loren went to open it and couldn't belive who wa infront of her


	51. Chapter 45

**Recap:**

**Eddie: will you ever regret me coming into your life**

**Loren: never why would you think that**

**Loren got up and sat on the coffee table**

**Eddie: I don't know it just came across my mind**

**Loren: well don't ever think that again okay I will never regret you being or coming into my life okay**

**Eddie: okay**

**Eddie could tell she was saying the truth and he knew he love her and he would go crazy if he lost her and Ethan**

**Eddie thoughts: why did I even ask her she gave me a son and she has shown me how much she loves me**

**Loren was jut looking at Eddie and she knew he was lost in his own thoughts so he got up and went to grab a water bottle and when she came back Eddie wa still lot in his own thoughts**

**Loren: Eddie**

**Eddie: huh**

**Loren: you got lost in your thoughts again**

**Eddie: oh I'm sorry**

**Loren: it's okay can I ask what you where thinking about**

**Eddie: about you and the stupid question that I should have never asked you**

**Loren: its okay Eddie just forget about it**

**Eddie gave her a side smile** **and she got up and she went up to him and gave him a kiss they both got scared with the baby monitor when they heard Ethan**

**Loren: I think his hungry**

**Eddie: I guess so**

**Loren got up and went up stairs and into the nursery and feed Ethan and stayed there and Ethan was full awake so he took him downstairs Eddie saw here and got up and help her**

**Loren: thank you his not tired anymore**

**Eddie: come here my boy come to daddy**

**Eddie got Ethan then there was a knock at the door and Loren went to open it and couldn't belive who wa in front of her**

* * *

Loren: what are you doing here

Person: well isn't it the famous Loren Tate I came to see Eddie

Loren: Well I'm pretty sure Eddie don't want to see you Savanna

Savanna: are you sure

Loren: I'm pretty sure his happily married and and we have a son

Savanna: doesn't mean anything he can leave you anytime

Loren: Eddie will never do that

Savanna: are you sure

Loren: i pretty sure he loves me and and our son

Savanna well lets talk to him and see what he has to say

Savanna tried to get in but Loren push her back

Savanna: let me get in

Loren: no so can you please leave and never come back

Savanna: no I'm not going to leave until I talk to Eddie

Loren: sorry you can't talk to him

Eddie was just sitting with Ethan then he got up and went to the door

Savanna: Eddie who's thats thing your holding in your arms

Eddie: this is my son

Savanna: oh I meant who's that cutie

Eddie: nice try Savanna leave now

Loren: Eddie if you want give me Ethan

Eddie: I'm okay just call security

Loren: okay

Loren went to go call security

Savanna: Eddie I needed to see you I couldn't stop thinking about you since we bump into each other outside your dads club

Eddie: well you should start forgetting about me because I'm married and I have a son

Savanna: but I can't I never stop loving you

Eddie: are you sure do you remember why we broke up from the first time

Savanna: Eddie that was the past and now is now we can star over

Eddie: and I did with Loren and we are happy I think you should do the same

Savanna: but I can't Eddie

Savanna got closer to Eddie but Eddie back away then Loren came back

Loren: they will be here any minute

Eddie: okay here take Ethan his getting sleepy

Loren: okay come here baby

Eddie gave Ethan to Loren and Loren took him to the nursery

Savanna: on look we are alone now

Eddie: security should be here any minute now so you still have a chance to leave

Savanna: I don't care I just need to do this first

Eddie: what

Savanna got closer and gave Eddie a kiss Loren came down stairs and saw Eddie pushing Savanna away from him she went up to her and slap her and made her fall

Loren: I hope you learn to stay away from what's not yours

Savanna: oh little girl your messing with wrong person

Security came and took her away Loren was glad she just came from the hospital and she already had to deal with drama she wanted to be drama free for at least a two weeks or so but she guess not Eddie was worried that Loren is mad with him for the kiss Savanna gave him

Eddie: Loren

Loren: yeah Eddie

Eddie: are you mad with me

Loren: why will I be mad with something you didn't caused

Eddie: oh well I was talking about the other thing

Loren: you mean about the kiss she gave you and you pulled away

Eddie: yeah

Loren: of course I'm not you didn't kiss her she kissed you right

Eddie: yeah of course

Loren: and by the way I saw everything

Eddie: well that good cause I thought

Loren: that I was mad at you

Eddie: yeah

Loren: well I'm not come on lets go get some sleep

Eddie: okay come on

Loren stared to walk away until Eddie pick her up bride style and took her to the room and but her on the bad and he climbed on top of her he was about to kiss her when they heard Ethan cried Eddie groaned

Loren: let me go check on him and I will be back

Eddie: okay go

Eddie got off and Loren went to go check on Ethan Eddie just lay there

Loren: what's wrong Ethan do you need a change of diaper

Loren check and change him then but him back to sleep and she went back to the room and saw that Eddie fell asleep he got on and gave Eddie a kiss and she lay on her side until she felt Eddie arms around her that brought her closer to him Loren put on a smile and she fell asleep

* * *

Wel I now its been awhile I haven't update but I had a lot of stuff going on in school and I hope you like this chapter


	52. Chapter 46

six months past and Savanna kept going and trying to take Eddie away from Loren

Loren: Eddie I'm going to go visit my mom I'm taking Ethan with me

Eddie: wait let me drop you off I 'mooing to go visit pops

Loren: okay then hurry

Eddie finish fixing hid hair and went downstairs where Loren and Ethan were waiting for him

Loren: ready

Eddie: yeah come on let's go

Loren got Ethan and then they went down they say bye to Jeffery and went out Loren put Ethan in his car seat then she got on and they left Eddie drop off Loren first then he went to the MK he got there and went in

Max: hey Eddie what are you doing

Eddie: I came to see my old man

Max: where's Loren and Ethan

Eddie: I drop them off at Nora's

Max: oh okay so how have you been

Eddie: eh

Max: what do you mean by eh

Eddie: I'm happy with Loren and Ethan but the Savanna drama I'm scared that

Max: that Loren is going to get tired and leave you

Eddie: yeah pretty much

Max: I don't think Loren will leave she may get tired but she won't leave

Eddie: I hope not I really want her to be their and Ethan too my whole life until we grow old

Max: I think you guys need a vacation from all this drama

Eddie: I think the same

Max: here

Max handed Eddie the keys to the bungalow

Eddie: thanks pops

Max: you're welcome and if you and Loren want to go alone you can leave Ethan here with me

Eddie: okay pops well I guess I go will go to Nora's

Max: okay tell them I say hi

Eddie: okay I will

Max and Eddie hug and Eddie left when he got out he couldn't believe who was there

Eddie: so now you're stalking me

Savanna: I won't call it stalking

Eddie: okay what ever can you move I need to go see my wife and son

Savanna: I think they can wait

Eddie: but I can't wait to see them so move

Eddie tried to go around her but she block him again

Savanna: I'm not letting you go until you give me a kiss

Eddie: I will never kiss you

Savanna: but I will

Savanna got closer to him and kissed him and then a paparazzi took a picture and Eddie push her and wipe his lips and went to his car and left to Nora's

* * *

Loren: mom I can't handle all this drama anymore

Nora: oh sweetie you knew this was going to happen

Loren: well some of it but not Eddie's ex girlfriend coming back in the picture and trying to take him away from me and Ethan

Nora: look Loren all this drama will calm down and you guys will live like nothing ever happen

Loren: hope your right

Nora was holding Ethan when Loren phone beep and saw the picture of Savanna and Eddie kissing she threw her phone across from where she was sitting from and got up and went to her old room Nora carefully pick up Loren's phone and saw the picture and went to go check on her she tried to open the door but she lock it

Nora: Loren please open

Loren: why can't my life just over already

Nora: Loren please open the door

Loren: just go away

Nora: Loren please just come out maybe everything is a misunderstanding

Loren didn't say anything she just lie in her old bed

Nora gave up and went back to the living room with Ethan and just waited to see if Loren will clam down then some knock and Nora got open and open the door when she saw that it was Eddie

Eddie: hi Nora

Nora: hi Eddie

Nora let him come in Eddie wonder where Loren was he saw her phone on the coffee table

Eddie: um where's Loren

Nora: she's lock in her room

Eddie: why

Nora: she saw the picture of you and that Savanna chick

Eddie: what picture

Nora showed Eddie the picture of Savanna kissing him

Eddie: this can't be happening Nora you know I will never ever cheat on Loren

Nora: so what this

Eddie: she kiss me and I think there was a paparazzi and he took the picture but I push her away I promise then I came here right away when I push her away

Eddie now had tears not knowing Loren heard everything Ethan was just staring at Eddie and then up to Nora then squeal to get their attention

Eddie: hey Ethan come here(cleaning his tears)

Nora handed Ethan to Eddie

Eddie: hey Ethan come on let's go get outside to get some fresh air

Eddie got up and went outside with Ethan and Loren went out to the living room

Nora: did you here everything

Loren: yeah I heard everything and I don't know if I can believe him

Nora: well if you want to talk him his outside with Ethan

Loren: okay

Nora gave Loren a kiss on the head and grab her car keys and left she said bye to Eddie and Ethan and left Loren got up and look out the window and saw Eddie and Ethan sitting on the grass she smile then remember the picture she was so confused if to not to believe she needed to talk with him she got to the door she was going to open it then she stop her self

Loren: I can't but I need to know the truth

Loren finally open the door and walk out Eddie heard the door and turn around and saw Loren and Ethan was looking at her too then he carefully got up and went up to her Loren got Ethan and went up and sat on the swing and Eddie went up to and sat down they where quiet until Eddie said something

Eddie: Loren you know I will never cheat on you

Loren: right now I'm not sure what to think

Eddie: lets go away from here lets go on a vacation me you and Ethan get away from all this drama

Loren: Eddie I'm not sure if I want to go anywhere right now

Eddie: please I know your tired of all this drama I am too but if we leave we don't have to deal with it

Loren: Eddie you think is so easy

Eddie: I know is not but we can try

Loren: I'm still not sure

Eddie: okay but at least tell me you forgive me she was outside and she came up too me and I tried to get away but she came closer and every time I tried to go around her she would block and I didn't

Loren gave Eddie a kiss for he could stop talking then she apart

Eddie: so that means yes

Loren: no I just wanted you to stop talking

Eddie: I will take that as a yes

Loren smile and looked at Ethan

Loren: do you think we should forgive daddy

Ethan squeal

Eddie: I will take that as a yes

Eddie gave them a hug

Loren: so about that get away

Eddie: what about it

Loren: when do you think we could go away

Eddie: how about tonight

Loren: that sounds good we should go and pack everything if we want to go

Eddie: okay come on

they got up and Eddie got Ethan and but him in his car seat and they drove home and stared packing for their trip


	53. Chapter 47

they finish packing they ate something and Eddie called Jeffery up

Jeffery: how can I help

Eddie: can you help me take this suitcase to the car

Jeffery: of course

Eddie: thank you

Jeffery got to suitcase and Eddie grabbed the other two they put them in the car and Eddie payed Jeffery and then went up

Eddie: everything is ready

Loren: let me just change Ethan and we can go

Eddie: okay

Loren went up to change Ethan and then went back down

Loren: ready

Eddie: okay come on let's go

Loren grabbed her purse and they left they went down and said goodbye and they got in the car and drove away

Loren: so where are we going

Eddie: somewhere were no will find us

Loren: okay

they drove for an hour when they stop at a gas station and Eddie put gas then they left Loren saw the ocean and was wondering where Eddie was taking them they got to a house and Eddie got out and went and open the door for Loren then Loren got Ethan

Loren: um Eddie whose house is this

Eddie: actually its my dad's bungalow

Loren: um I'm pretty sure this is a house not a bungalow

Eddie let out a laugh then open the door they went in and Loren was more shock and then saw the view of the ocean and went to stared at it and went from behind

Eddie: do you love the view

Loren: it's really beautiful it reminds me of our honeymoon

Eddie: and that boy who was flirting with you what was his name Ignacio

Loren: so you were jealous

Eddie: what me jealous never

Loren: sure so where can I put Ethan down

Eddie: I actually hired someone to fix up one of the rooms to a nursery

Loren: really

Eddie: yes really so go but him down so I could have you a to my self

Loren: oh okay

Eddie gave Loren a kiss and told her where the nursery was and Loren went and lay Ethan down he was fast asleep and she went back why Loren was in the room Eddie light up some candles and pour some wine and waited for Loren she came back and Eddie gave her a glass of wine

Eddie: so how are you liking this vacation

Loren: honestly I'm really liking it I feel relief like a the stress

Eddie: is gone

Loren: yes exactly

Eddie: well it would be like this as long as you like

Loren: I like to stay here for a month or for ever

Eddie: I would like for ever but

Loren: your career I know

Eddie: hey at least we can come here when we need a vacation

Loren look at him and smile then she lean in and gave him a kiss then back away

Eddie: come with me

Loren: what about Ethan

Eddie: don't worry I have a baby monitor

Loren: okay

Eddie grabbed Loren's hand and to her to the back there was a table set up

Loren: did you do all this

Eddie: yes I did for you my love

Loren blush a little and Eddie then took her closer and pull out a chair for Loren and she sat down and then he went and sat down then he pour more wine in their glass

Loren: you know you didn't have to do this I will still love you

Eddie: I know but I wanted to surprise you and with this gift

Loren: you already gave me gift well many

Eddie: okay which gift has been the best

Loren: you want to know

Eddie: yes I do

Loren: okay Ethan has been the best gift you have ever given me

Eddie: Ethan

Loren: yes Ethan our son and the best present I have ever had

Eddie: how about that heart necklace

Loren: I like it but Ethan is worth more than that necklace his worth more than my life I will do everything to protect him

Eddie: I would do the same thing but you want to know something

Loren: what

Eddie: you making me a father of our son was the best present even do I get everything I want but Ethan top all of that stuff but I still want to show you this song I'm working on

Loren: okay

Eddie: went inside but first he went to the nursery he carefully walked in and went to the crib and lean down and gave Ethan a kiss on the head then head out back with his guitar and saw Loren staring at the moon

Eddie: I'm back

Loren turn around

Eddie sat down and Loren sat next to him he played a few cords first then he stared humming then he began

Just One more moment, that's all that's needed.  
Like wounded soldiers in need of healing.  
Time to be honest, this time I'm pleading  
Please don't dwell on it, cause I didn't mean it.

I cant believe I said I'd lay our love on the ground  
But it doesn't matter cause I've made it up forgive me now  
Everyday I spend away my soul's inside out  
Gotta be someway that I can make it up to you now, somehow.

By now you'd know that I'd come for you  
No one but you, yes I'd come for you  
But only if you told me to  
And I'd fight for you  
I'd lie, it's true  
Give my life for you  
You know I'd always come for you.

I was blindfolded, but now I'm seeing  
My mind was closing, now I'm believing  
I finally know just what it means to let someone in  
To see the side of me that no one does or ever will  
So if you're ever lost and find yourself all alone  
I'd search forever just to bring you home,  
Here and now this I vow.

By now you'd know that I'd come for you  
No one but you, yes I'd come for you  
But only if you told me to  
And I'd fight for you  
I'd lie, it's true  
Give my life for you  
You know I'd always come for you  
You know I'd always come for you.

No matter what gets in my way  
As long as there's still life in me  
No matter what, remember you know I'll always come for you.

Yes I'd come for you, no one but you,  
Yes I'd come for you  
But only if you told me to.

And I'd fight for you  
I'd lie, it's true  
Give my life for you  
You know I'd always come for you.

No matter what gets in my way  
As long as there's still life in me  
No matter what, remember you know I'll always come for you  
I'd crawl across this world for you  
Do anything you want me to  
No matter what, remember you know I'll always come for you  
You know I'll always come for you.

Eddie strung the last cord and then he look up at Loren who had a smile and a few tears he wipe them off and they just stared into each other eyes


	54. Chapter 48

Eddie strung the last cord and then he look up at Loren who had a smile and a few tears he wipe them off and they just stared into each other eyes

Loren: babe I don't know what to say

Eddie: just don't say anything'

Eddie lean in and gave her a kiss Loren put her arms around Eddie's neck Eddie then got up and Loren did the same they didn't break the kiss they made it inside they bump into a chair but they still didn't break the kiss they made to the bedroom Eddie was now on top of Loren kissing her neck then help he help her take off her shirt and Eddie took of his shirt then he continue kissing her then he stared to unbutton his pants but first he help Loren take off her shorts then he took off his pants then he kiss Loren's stomach and went up to her neck then her jaw line up to her lips then he kiss Loren weak spot and she let out a small moan she tried not to be loud it turn on Eddie more Loren then got on top off Eddie and she stared to kiss his neck then went down then she found Eddie weak spot and it made him let out a moan and Loren smile and continue kissing him there until Eddie got control again they had a magical night until Ethan cried

Eddie: I'll go don't worry

Eddie put on some basketball shorts he found

Loren: are you sure

Eddie; yes I am his father

Loren: okay go

Eddie gave her a kiss the left to see Ethan

Eddie: hey Ethan whats wrong

Eddie got Ethan and then walked around and Ethan wouldn't stop crying and Eddie check if he need a diaper change and he did Eddie change his diaper but Ethan continue crying

Eddie: are you hungry come on let me go get you a bottle

Eddie went and made Ethan's bottle then went back and got Ethan and sat down and tried to give Ethan his bottle but he refuse it Eddie tried again but he refused it again

Eddie: what's wrong Ethan aren't you hungry

Ethan continue to cry and Eddie was getting worried then he went to the room

Eddie: Loren Ethan doesn't want to stop crying

Loren: did you change him

Eddie: yes and his not hungry and his staring to feel hot

Loren: give him to me

Eddie gave Ethan to Loren

Loren: his getting a fever by baby is getting a fever here let me go grabbed the medicine

Eddie: okay

Eddie grabbed Ethan and Loren went for the medicine

Eddie: Don't worry your going to be okay

Loren came back with the medicine they gave Ethan Eddie let Loren take a shower and change when she was done he handed her Ethan and Eddie did the same

Loren: Eddie I'm getting worried his fever doesn't want to go down

Eddie: come on let's take him to the hospital

Loren: lets go now

Loren grabbed her purse and they left Eddie drove fast to the closes hospital they got there and they went in

Eddie: we need a doctor my baby is sick

Doctor: what's wrong

Loren: he got a fever but it keeps getting high

Doctor: come with me

Loren and Eddie followed the doctor to a room they check Ethan

Doctor: your lucky you brought him in time he could have died he had a really high fever we are controlling it now

Eddie: thank you doctor

Doctor: don't worry its my job I will be back

Eddie: okay and thank you once again

Doctor smiled and left

Loren: I almost lost my baby

Eddie: but his fine now

Loren: I should have never accept that trip maybe he would have never gotten sick

Eddie: Loren he was going to get sick everyone get sick

Loren: but we almost lost him we were far from a hospital and we had no one around to help what if we weren't so lucky Eddie

Eddie: but we didn't Ethan is going to get better

Loren couldn't say anything else Eddie brought her closer then the doctor came back and Loren got and Eddie did the same

Loren: when can we take him home

Doctor: well if you want today but we like to keep him for a bit more to see if the fever doesn't get really high only if that's okay with you

Loren: yes anything to keep my son healthy

Doctor: okay what about you Mr. Duran

Eddie: yes of course

Doctor: so let me get a room for you guys could get privacy

Eddie/Loren: thank you

Doctor got them a room even do they where going to stay for a while the doctor came and told them they could take Ethan home already they went back to the penthouse

Jeffery: back so soon

Eddie: yeah Ethan got sick

Jeffery: I hope he feels better

Loren: thank you Jeffery

Jeffery let them up and they got to their floor and they step out and they went in the penthouse Loren went to but Ethan down and he fell asleep and she went back down and made her self some tea then she went back to Ethan's nursery and stayed there Eddie felt like Loren was mad at him she won't come out the nursery unless she had to make Ethan a bottle or use the restroom Eddie went into the nursery

Eddie: Loren I'm going to go for are suitcases from the bungalow

Loren: okay see you when you get back

she didn't even give Eddie a kiss he left he didn't even notice a car fallowing him all the way to the bungalow he got off his car when he was going to reach the door the man who was fallowing Eddie got out and bit him up when he was done he left and left a really bad beaten up Eddie on the sand he couldn't get up while in the penthouse Loren stared to feel like something was wrong then she notice that Eddie wasn't still back two hours past she stared calling him but his operator would answer she tried again but no answer she decided to call Max

Max: hi Loren

Loren: hi pops by any chance have you seen Eddie

Max: no sweetie not sense yesterday why

Loren: he went for are suitcase we left at the bungalow and he hasn't come back

Max: maybe there's traffic and why did you guys come back

Loren: I hope so Ethan got sick so we came back

Max: is Ethan fine

Loren: yeah his feeling better

Max: that's good to hear

Loren: yeah can you wait I think someone is knocking

Max: sure go check maybe its Eddie

Loren hope it was Eddie when she open it she saw it was Mel

Max: Lo was it Eddie

Loren: no its Mel I'm getting worried

Max: me too how long did you say he was gone

Loren: two hours ago

Max: okay if he doesn't come back in a hour call me and I will go find him

Loren: okay thank you

Max: you're welcome

Loren hang up

Mel: what's wrong Lo

Loren: first Ethan gets sick and now Eddie

Mel: is Ethan okay

Loren: yeah his feeling better I'm worried about Eddie

Mel: where did he go

Loren: he went for our suitcase at his bungalow and he hasn't come back and I have this really bad feeling

Mel: don't worry everything is going to be fine

Loren: I hope your right

an hour past and Eddie wasn't back yet Loren called Max again and he left and looked for Eddie then he went all the way to the bungalow when he got their he saw Eddie's car he got off his car when he got closer he saw Eddie on the sand all beaten up

Max: Eddie respond to me

Eddie wouldn't respond he called an ambulance

Max: Eddie please wake up

the ambulance came and took Eddie


	55. Chapter 49

Loren was in the nursery Ethan was sleeping when she decided to call Eddie again she called him but no answer she couldn't take it anymore she tried again Max heard Eddie's cell phone and saw Loren was calling he didn't know how he was going to tell her h he put Eddie's phone in his pocket then he got to his car he called Nora

Nora: hey Max

Max: Hi Nora can you go with Loren

Nora: I was about to go

Max: okay good I will be there bit

Nora: okay is everything alright

Max: I will tell you later just please go now

Nora: okay

Max: thank you

he hang up and Nora left to the penthouse she got there and Jeffery let her up Nora knock Loren heard the knock and thought it was Eddie she went and open it and saw that it was Nora

Nora: hey sweetie

Loren: oh hi mom

Nora: whats wrong Loren

Loren: Eddie

Nora: whats wrong with Eddie

Loren: he hasn't come back

Nora: from where

Loren: from the bungalow and Max went looking for him

Nora: Max he just called me

Loren: what did he tell you

Nora: he told me to come here and that his coming

Loren: I hope he found Eddie

Nora: lets hope where's Ethan

Loren: his sleeping

Loren wasn't sure to tell her mom about Ethan's really high fever and almost losing him they heard a knock and Loren got up and went to go open it and saw that it was Max but no Eddie and she notice Max was crying it made her more worried

Loren: Pops were's Eddie why is he not with you

Max: come on sweetie lets sit down

Loren and Max sat down he didn't know how to tell Loren

Loren: so were's Eddie

Max: I found Eddie but

Loren: but what

Max: but his in a hospital

Loren: why is he in a hospital what happen to him

Max: I think someone followed him to the bungalow and beaten him up

Loren: I need to see Eddie

Loren got up and grabbed her sweater and keys she made her way to the door when Max stopped her and tried to hold her back

Loren: let me go I need to go see him he needs me

Nora: Loren please come down Eddie needs all of us

Max: Nora is right Loren and Ethan also needs you so please

Loren broke down crying

Loren: I know but I need to see him and tell him everything is going to be fine

Nora couldn't help it anymore seeing her daughter like that tears stared to roll down and clean them off

Max: Loren let me go first and you stay here with Ethan

Nora: or why don't you both go and I stay here with Ethan

Loren: are you sure mom

Nora: yeah go ahead

Max: okay come on Loren

Loren: wait mom you need to give him this medicine

Nora: okay why

Loren: he got a fever

Nora: okay I will now go

Loren: okay and thank you

Nora: you're welcome

Loren went up and grabbed her phone and gave Ethan a kiss

Loren: I will be back

then she went back down gave her mom a hug and her and Max left to the hospital they got there and they went in

Max: I'm here for Eddie Duran

Nurse: um Eddie Duran oh his here

Loren: can we see him

Nurse: sorry you can't but you can talk to the doctor

Loren: can you call the doctor

Nurse: sure

the nurse called the doctor and he came and Max and Loren went up to him

Loren: Doctor how's Eddie

Max: how's my son

Dr.: um Eddie was really bad beaten they hit his head really hard that he may have memory loss and he fractured a rib

Loren: can we see him

Dr.: of course but please if he doesn't remember you don't pressure him his memory will come back

Max: okay thanks doctor

Loren: what room number is he in

Dr.: 106

Loren: thank you

Dr.: you're welcome

Loren and Max went to Eddie's room they knock

Eddie: come in

Loren and Max went in

Eddie: hey pops and sorry I can't remember who you are

Max: hi Eddie and that's your wife Loren

Loren: hi Eddie

Eddie: my wife

Max: yes your wife

Eddie: I'm married with that beautiful woman

Loren blushed a little

Max: yes Eddie you are and you also have a son and his name is Ethan

Eddie: really are you sure I'm sorry I can't remember

Loren: its okay

Loren knew it hurt her a lot that he didn't remember her

Eddie: no it's not I can't remember my own beautiful wife

Loren: Eddie your going to remember

Max; let me go ask the doctor when you can go home

Eddie: okay

Loren: okay

Max left and now it was Loren and Eddie

Eddie: so we're married and we have a son

Loren: yes and yes

Eddie thought's: come on Eddie you need to remember I can tell she's hurting

Max came back in the room

Eddie: so when can I go home

Max: tomorrow

Loren: that's good let me call my mom to see how Ethan is

Max: okay

Loren went out of the room and called Nora

Loren: hey mom how's Ethan

Nora: his good he actually woke up

Loren: does he still have a fever

Nora: no his all better his actually eating

Loren: that's good I will there in a bit

Nora: how's Eddie

Loren: he has a fractured rib and memory lost

Nora: oh sweetie I'm sorry

Loren: its okay but his going home tomorrow

Nora: well that's good

Loren: its well I will see you when I get there

Nora: okay sweetie see you

Loren hang up and went in room and saw that Eddie had fallen asleep

Max: the medicine kick in so are you ready to go

Loren: yeah I'm ready but wait

Loren went over to Eddie gave him a kiss on his forehead

Loren: okay know I'm ready to go

Loren and Max left Max drop of Loren at the penthouse and he left to his house

Loren: Goodnight Jeffery

Jeffery: goodnight Loren

Loren went up and step off the elevator then went in the penthouse and found Nora watching TV

Loren: hey mom

Nora: hey Lo Ethan fell asleep

Loren: oh okay I'm really tired

Nora: go get some rest

Loren: okay

Nora gave Loren a hug and left Loren lock the door then she turn off the lights and went up she went to the nursery and gave Ethan a kiss then she went to the room she felt lonely without Eddie by her side


	56. Chapter 50

Eddie woke up the next morning and saw Max there

Max: hey how did you sleep

Eddie: to be honest not so good

Max: well today you get to go home

Eddie: well that's good where's um

Max: Loren

Eddie: where's Loren

Max: she's at home with Ethan waiting for you

Eddie: oh okay

the doctor went to Eddie's room

Dr: so Eddie are you ready to go

Eddie: yes I'm ready to go

Dr.: okay so remember no pressure if you can't remember and you're going to be on bed rest and here's a prescription for the medicine he needs to take for his pain

Max: okay I will get it for him

Dr.: okay and I think that's all you can leave anytime

Eddie: thank you doc

Dr.; you're welcome and its my job

the doctor walk out

Max; so are you ready to go

Eddie: yeah come on

Max help Eddie to get to the wheelchair and they took him to his car then he help him the car and they but the wheelchair in the trunk and they left home

* * *

Loren was getting everything ready for Eddie to come home she feed Ethan and took him a bath and dressed him then she heard a knock she hand Ethan in one arm and open the door with the other she saw that it was Max with Eddie she let them in

Eddie: wow so this is where I live

Max; yup

Eddie: and is that my son

Loren: yes Eddie this is your son Ethan

Eddie: hi Ethan

Ethan squeal he was happy to see his dad home

Max: well come on let's get you to bed remember you have to be in bed rest

Eddie: okay

Max help Eddie up the stairs to the room he lay him down than Loren went up and put Ethan next to Eddie and told Max to take care of him then she went down then she went up with a tray

Loren: I know you must be hungry

Eddie: yes I'm starving

Loren sat next to him and help him

Max: I will be back I have to get his medicine I'm going to take Ethan with me

Loren: okay I will take care him and please take good care of him

Max: okay I will don't worry

Max left with Ethan first he grabbed his car seat and but it in his car then he but Ethan and left to the pharmacy

Eddie finish all the food and Loren went and took the tray to the kitchen then went back to see if he needed anything else

Loren: do you need anything else

Eddie: I want my wife company

Loren: okay

Loren sat down on the chair that she was sitting on

Eddie: no here in bed next to me

Loren: I don't want to hurt you

Eddie: don't worry you won't hurt me

Loren couldn't say no to Eddie she went and sat next to Eddie she but her on his shoulder trying to be really careful

Eddie: so Loren

Loren: yeah

she looked at Eddie and Eddie stared at her they got lost into each other eyes

Eddie: you have really beautiful eyes

Loren: thanks

Eddie stared to lean in when they heard someone and Loren got up and went to go check and it was only Max and Ethan with Eddie's medicine Eddie got a little mad

Loren: so he needs to take it when he only has pain

Max; yes and here's Ethan

Loren took Ethan from Max

Max: and I have to go

Loren: I thought you where going to stay

Max: nah I have to go check the club

Loren: okay

Max gave Loren a hug and left she went up and but down Ethan for his nap then went back to the room to see if Eddie wanted anything then she saw that Eddie was lost in his thoughts

Loren: is everything okay

Eddie: uh yeah I was just trying to see if I could remember something

Loren: and

Eddie: nothing

Loren: your memory is going to come back

Eddie: I know

Loren took a seat next to him and grabbed his hand

Eddie: Loren can I ask you something

Loren: yeah anything

Eddie: please tell me about everything about myself

Loren: um okay like what specific

Eddie: like how we met because I'm pretty sure the famous part I kind of know

Loren: okay well we first met was at our spot that we have then we stared going out when we had a weird dream and text each other to met at our spot then you told how you couldn't stop thinking about me and how you couldn't take me out of your heart to then you ask me if I wanted to be your girlfriend at first I said no then you got sad then I said I was kidding that would love to be your girlfriend

Eddie tried so hard to remember but nothing Loren had tears building just remembering then she continue

Loren: um do you want me to continue

Eddie: please I want to try to remember

Loren: okay than two months past and we through a party for your dad than Jake told you that you where going on tour then we had dinner and you gave me this necklace then you left then you came back for my graduation and surprise me then you took me to our spot and you gave me a promise ring

she stop talking now she had tears rolling down she wipe them off and continue

Loren: then for my engagement ring you took me to our spot again and you got Train to sing a song to ask me to marry you and of course I accepted then we told the one we loved we plan everything we got married on December 14 and you took me to Acapulco for our honeymoon but we had to come back early because I got sick that actually turn out me being pregnant then we found we where going to have a boy and you were so happy then a gave birth to Ethan

Eddie tried again to remember but nothing then he saw Loren that had tears rolling down her cheeks

Loren: excused me I have to go get something

Loren got out the room and got mad that he couldn't remember he hit the bed he hurt him self but he didn't care Loren was in the nursery watching Ethan sleep she still had some tears she wipe them off then she decided to go back to the room

Eddie: Loren please come sit here next to me

Loren went next to him she but her head on his shoulder

Eddie's thoughts: come on Eddie remember something you're hurting her

Eddie looked down at Loren and Loren looked up at Eddie they got lost into each other eyes again then she saw that Eddie was leaning closer to her then there lips touch then...


	57. Chapter 51

Eddie looked down at Loren and Loren looked up at Eddie they got lost into each other eyes again then she saw that Eddie was leaning closer to her then there lips touch then...

nothing no memory nothing he apart from the kiss he couldn't look at Loren he didn't want to hurt her by him not remembering

Eddie: I'm tired can you help

Loren: of course

Loren got up and help Eddie

Loren: if you need anything just scream my name

Eddie: okay

Loren went out the room and let the door a crack open the went to go check Ethan and saw that he was fast asleep then she went down and sat on the couch then she glance at the piano then got up and sat on the piano bench then she stared to play a song she wrote but never finish she stared from the begging then stopped from where she did last time then she then she replay it until she got it,Eddie stared to hear the piano then he knew it was Loren he loved the sound he close his eyes and went with the rhythm, Loren stop and then got up and went to the kitchen and grabbed a snack then went back and stared to play again then she stared to feel tired we went and lay down on the couch and she closed her eyes hoping that when she woke up everything would be back to normal like it just to be, Eddie heard that she stopped playing and tried to sleep but he couldn't then he heard Ethan crying he wanted to go see him he tried so hard to get up and tried not to hurt his fractured rib more than he gave up then he saw the baby monitor and reach for it then he sang a lullaby that he remembered his mom sang to him through the monitor

it's called "All through the night"

Sleep my child and peace attend thee,  
All through the night  
Guardian angels God will send thee,  
All through the night  
Soft the drowsy hours are creeping,  
Hill and dale in slumber sleeping,  
I my loved ones' watch am keeping,  
All through the night

Angels watching, e'er around thee,  
All through the night  
Midnight slumber close surround thee,  
All through the night  
Soft the drowsy hours are creeping,  
Hill and dale in slumber sleeping  
I my loved ones' watch am keeping,  
All through the night

when he finish he didn't hear Ethan anymore maybe he fell back to sleep he put the baby monitor back to where it was,Loren heard Ethan and went up when she got to the door and heard Eddie's voice so she went in saw no one in their then heard his voice coming from the baby monitor and saw that Ethan was listening to his voice she waited for him to finish and when he did she pick up Ethan and saw that he needed a diaper change so she change it then she put him down and went to make him a bottle then she went a gave it to him and waited for him to fall back to sleep and he did she stop by the room and saw Eddie sleeping then she quietly close it and Eddie heard the door close

Eddie:(in a whisper) I wish you were here next to me but I don't want to hurt you

Eddie close his eyes and this time he did fell asleep

_Next morning_

Loren got up went up and check Ethan first and saw that he was up she got him and they went to go check on Eddie she knock

Eddie: come in

Loren: good morning how did you sleep

Eddie: bit better than when I was in the hospital

Loren: do you want breakfast

Eddie: no thank you I'm not that hungry

Loren: oh okay well I come up later to see if want anything okay

Eddie: okay

Loren went out the room and went down with Ethan she gave Ethan breakfast then she made herself some breakfast then she went up and to see if everything was fine with Eddie

Loren: hey

Eddie: hey

Loren sat the end of the bed and she but Ethan down and he crawl up to Eddie

Eddie: hey Ethan come here

Loren: be careful I don't want you to get hurt

Eddie: don't worry I won't get hurt

Eddie carefully got Ethan

Loren smile as she saw her both her boys she just hope his memory came back and they can back to the way it was then Loren's phone stared to ring

Loren: um I have to take this do you mind if I leave him with you

Eddie: of course I don't go ahead

Loren: okay

she went out to the hallway and answer her phone

Loren: hey pops whats up

Max: you finally answer

Loren: I'm sorry

Max: its okay Lo I have news

Loren: what is it are they good or bad

Max: good

Loren: okay so what are the news

Max: they caught the guy who beat up Eddie and he confessed that Savanna was the one who send him to beat up well actually kill him at first she tried to escape she was about to leave to Missouri when they caught her in the airport and now they are in jail

Loren: finally something good so she's not going to mess with us anymore

Max: nope not now or any other day

Loren: thank god thank you for telling me

Max: you're welcome and I will go later

Loren: okay see you later bye

Max: bye

they hang up and Loren went back to the room and told Eddie that Max was coming over later

Eddie: oh okay Loren

Loren: yeah

Eddie: I don't want to hurt you

Loren: Eddie you're not hurting me

Eddie: yes I am I can tell by your eyes and I'm really sorry

Loren: it's not your fault who knew this was going to happen

Eddie: no one did but still I don't like hurting you like this by me not remembering

Loren: it will come back I'm just really happy to have you here home with me and Ethan and that's what matters you alive and with your family that loves you and care for you

Eddie didn't know what to say he sit up Loren just looked at him waiting for him to say something but no word came out so she got up and went down to the living room the she heard a knock and she open the door saw that it was Max she let him in

Max: so hows Eddie

Loren: his doing a bit better

Max: I'm going up to see him

Loren: okay

Max went up and went to the room and walk in saw a Eddie lost in his own thoughts he went and sat next to him waiting for him to zone back then Eddie stared to zone back and got scared when he saw Max

Eddie: pops when did you get here

Max: about five minutes ago you were lost in your thoughts

Eddie: uh I'm sorry um where's Loren

Max: she's downstairs with Ethan why

Eddie: I just wanted to know

Max: so how are you feeling

Eddie: a bit better

Max: okay

Eddie and Max stayed talking for a while when they stared to hear the piano, Loren was sitting down and but down Ethan on his play yard they had in the living room and sat at the piano and stared playing her song again she wanted to come up with lyrics for it she kept playing, Max and Eddie kept listening until Max said something

Max: that sounds beautiful

Eddie: it does she played that yesterday night

Max: she's amazing

they kept listening Loren played the first part then came up with something and then she put it together and it together

_I've never gone with the wind_

_ Just let it flow _

_Let it take me where it wants to go _

_Till you open the door_

_ There's so much more I've never seen it before_

she liked how it sound then she played the second part and came up with something and put it together

_I was trying to fly_

_But I couldn't find wings_

_Then you came along_

_And you changed everything_

then she sang the first and the second part and she really liked it then she heard a knock and went to go check who its was

Loren: hey Jake

Jake: hi Loren how are you

Loren: I'm good how about you

Jake: I'm good to so hows Eddie

Loren: his a bit better and he has memory lost

Jake: so he doesn't remember anything

Loren: well he remembered Max but not me or Ethan or being famous

Jake: oh I'm sorry

Loren: but his memory my come back

Jake: can I go see him

Loren: of course go ahead

Jake: thank you

Jake said hi to Ethan first then went up and knock

Max: come in

Jake: hey Max Eddie

Max: hey Jake

Eddie: who are you

Jake: I'm Jake your manager

Eddie: oh okay

Jake Max and Eddie talk and then heard the piano again

Jake; is that Loren playing

Max/Eddie: yeah that's her

Jake: she's amazing

they kept listing and then Loren finish and she stared singing they heard her voice

_I'd never gone with the wind_  
_Just let it flow_  
_Let it take me where it wants to go_  
_'Til you open the door_  
_There's so much more_  
_I'd never seen it before_  
_I was trying to fly_  
_But I couldn't find wings_  
_But you came along and you changed everything_

_[Chorus:]_  
_You lift my feet off the ground_  
_You spin me around_  
_You make me crazier, crazier_  
_Feels like I'm falling and I am lost in your eyes_  
_You make me crazier, crazier, crazier_

_I've watched from a distance as you made life your own_  
_Every sky was your own kind of blue_  
_And I wanted to know how that would feel_  
_And you made it so real_  
_You showed me something that I couldn't see_  
_You opened my eyes_  
_And you made me believe_

_[Chorus]_

_Baby you showed me what living is for_  
_I don't wanna hide anymore_  
_Oh oh_

_You lift my feet off the ground_  
_You spin me around_  
_You make me crazier, crazier_  
_Feels like I'm fallin' and I am lost in your eyes_  
_You make me crazier, crazier, crazier_  
_Crazier, crazier._

she finish and Max,Jake, and Eddie where amaze with her voice then Eddie stared to have a headache then he stared to remember him and Jake talking in his office and they heard someone singing and it was Loren and them listening through the door his headache calm down

Max: Eddie are you okay

Eddie: I'm fine I just remembered something

Max: what was it

Eddie: it was me and Jake at his office and we heard someone singing and it was Loren

Max: Eddie your memory is coming back


	58. Chapter 52

Max: do you remember anything else

Eddie: I could try

Max and Jake were waiting Eddie tried so hard to remember something else but nothing he got mad stared to hit his head

Eddie: I CAN'T REMEMBER ANYTHING ELSE (still hitting his head)

Max: Eddie calm down

Jake: yeah man don't worry It's going to come back

Eddie: everyone been saying that and nothing I don't want to hurt Loren anymore I just want to remember

Max: and your going too I think you just need some rest and maybe you will remember something else

Jake: I think Max is right we will let you rest

Jake said goodbye and left but first he talked to Loren

Jake: hey Loren can I talk to you

Loren: um sure what about

Jake: that song you played it was amazing

Loren: thanks I was just messing around

Jake: well it was amazing

Loren: thanks

Jake: you're welcome keep up the good work

Loren: okay

Jake: bye Loren

Loren: bye Jake

Jake left then Max came down

Max: well I will be going Eddie is resting

Loren: oh okay I will go up in a bit to check on him

Max: thank you Loren

Loren: for what

Max: for being here and taking care of my son

Loren: no need to thank me I love Eddie and I will never leave his side

Max gave her a hug and thank her again and then he said bye to Ethan then left Loren sat down on the couch and Ethan was playing in his play yard

_Room_

Eddie was just sitting trying to remember something else but nothing he was getting frustrated he ran his fingers through his hair

Eddie: I don't want to hurt her anymore

Eddie didn't know Loren was in the other side hearing she felt bad she went and Ethan in his crib and went back and she didn't hear him anymore she knock but he didn't hear anything she walked in and saw that he fell asleep she went up to him and gave him a kiss on his head

Loren: I will Love you forever

then she stared to walk away when she heard Eddie talking

Eddie: Loren would like to be my girlfriend

he stared to dream/remembering when he first ask Loren to be his girlfriend

she turn around and saw he was asleep his was remembering in his sleep then she saw that he put on a sad face then she got close and said

Loren: I was just kidding I will love to be your girlfriend

then she saw that he but on a smile then she gave him another kiss and this time Eddie open his eyes and he saw Loren and he put on a smile

Loren: hey

Eddie: hey

Loren: so

Eddie: I remember something

Loren: that's great

Eddie; Loren I just want to thank you for being patient with me

Loren: Eddie you don't have to thank me

Eddie: yes I do for staying here with me and not leaving me

Loren: I'm always going to here and I'm not going anywhere

she put her hand on tops of Eddie's hand and she smile at him and he smile back then she heard Ethan cry and she got up but Eddie grabbed her hand and pulled her back and gave her a kiss then he let her go and she went and got Ethan

Loren: hey what do go see dad

she went back

Loren: someone wanted to see their dad

Eddie: is that so come here

Loren handed Ethan to Eddie

Eddie: hey Ethan

he stared at Ethan and notice how he look so much as him then he stared to have another headache and gave Ethan back to Loren

Loren: Eddie are you okay

Eddie: yeah it was just a headache

he stared to remember their wedding and their honeymoon and then the headache stared to come down

Loren: do you want me too get something for it

Eddie: no I'm fine now I just stared to remember something

Loren: what did you remember

Eddie: our wedding and honeymoon and how that boy was totally checking you out

Loren: okay he wasn't and are you still jealous

Eddie: I was never jealous

Loren: oh really

Eddie: yeah because he was never going to take you away from me

Loren: oh okay

she was so happy that Eddie was staring to remember

Eddie: I'm glad am staring to remember

Loren: that's good now we have to wait until your fractured rib heals

Eddie: I know I'm tired of just being here in bed I want to walk around and feel the fresh air and take me wife and son anywhere

Loren smile and Eddie smile back at her then she looked down at Ethan who wanted to be with his father reaching his hands out

Loren: think he wants you

Eddie: I think he does

Loren gave Eddie Ethan carefully and Ethan was happy and Loren and Eddie just stayed the day talking and Loren something to eat and Eddie ate to then it stared to get dark Loren change Ethan then got him ready for bed she stayed with him until he fell asleep then went back and this time she stayed with Eddie and he was happy to have her by his side it felt empty with out her


	59. Chapter 53

A few weeks past and now Eddie was getting better he went to the doctor to check his fractured rib and all his memory came back

Dr.: okay Eddie everything seems to be getting better I just don't want you lifting anything heavy

Eddie: okay so am I good to go

Dr.: yes your good to go

Eddie got up and thank the Dr. then went out to the waiting room where Loren and Ethan were waiting for him they got up when they saw Eddie come out

Loren: so what did he say

Eddie: well that everything seems to be getting better

Loren: well that's good

Eddie: yes it is now come on let's go get something to eat

Loren: I know this great place in the valley that we can got to

Eddie: oh really well let's go

Loren but Ethan in his car seat and Eddie got in the passenger side because he wasn't able to drive yet Loren got in and they drove away they got to the café and they got off the car and Loren got Ethan and they walk in they sat on an empty table they weren't many people then Loren heard a familiar voice

Summer: Loren

Loren: Summer

Summer: hey Eddie

Eddie: hey Summer

Summer: how are you Loren has been like forever

Loren: I been good how about you

Summer: same and who's that little cute boy

Loren: Summer I would like you to meet Ethan

Summer: Hi Ethan Loren his so adorable

Loren: I know

Summer: he looks just like his father

Loren: he does

Summer: so what you guys like

Loren: the regular

Summer: oh okay and Eddie

Eddie: chocolate shake hamburger and fries

Summer: and for the little guy

Loren: small fries

Summer: okay would that be all

Loren: yes

Summer: okay well I will be back with your food

she left with their order

Loren: what do you to do after lunch

Eddie: anything as long I'm with both of you

he grabbed both Loren's hand and she smile at him

she came back with their food they ate Eddie payed and they left and they went to the MK and they got inside

Max: there are my favorite son daughter and nephew

Eddie and Loren: and there's our favorite pop

they hug each other

Max: so what bring you guys here today

Loren: we wanted to invite you for dinner

Max: okay sounds good

Eddie: okay great we will see you at seven at

Max: Rumors I know

Eddie: okay

Loren: well see you later pops

Loren and Eddie left to Nora and told her then they called Mel and Ian and invited them too then they rest for a while then they stared to get ready then they left to Rumors and saw that everyone were there already

Mel: how come you guys are always late

Loren just smile and gave Mel a hug then Nora Max and Ian then they all sat down

Nora: so why did you invite us to dinner

Loren: can't we not have the family together and enjoy dinner

Mel: nope every time you guys invite us to dinner or just gather us you guys have something to tell us

Eddie: well not this time we just wanted to have all the family together

Ian: okay good cause the first time for me was when you told us you guys where engaged

Mel: yeah and the second time was when Loren told us she was pregnant

Eddie: and I'm pretty sure that was only time and we promise that this time we have nothing we just wanted to be with the family

Nora: well we are happy to be here

Max: yes with the happiest couple that will last forever and ever

they all smile they talk about random things then Eddie tap his glass to get every ones attention

Eddie: okay now that I have your attention I just wanted to tell something to my beautiful wife Loren Meeting you is the best thing that ever happened to me. I never knew what I did good to deserve you. and I hope we stay together and grow old together like pops said forever and ever

Loren got up and gave Eddie a kiss and everyone clapped and cheered

Loren: forever and ever

Mel: aw I should have it on video hey Eddie do you think you can do that all over

Eddie and Loren laugh and sat back down and saw Ethan with a smile and then they looked at each other and gave each other another kiss then they talked a bit more than Eddie got the check and Eddie and Max split it then everyone went their own way Mel got to her house so did Ian Max got to his apartment and grabbed a drink and went out to the terrace and was happy that his son was happy he just wish Katy was there he looked up at the sky

Max: Katy if only you were here to see how happy our son is

he took a last sip and went in and got ready for bed and fell asleep Nora got home and sat on the couch and stared to remember when Loren was just a baby and when she came through the door from the after first day of kinder all happy then she remember when she was in middle school then High school and when she graduated then in her wedding dress she had tears she wiped them off and was happy that her little girl found someone who loves her and makes her happy Mel got home and went straight to her room then she stared to remember her and Loren when they first met and the time they spent together and when she helped her pick out her wedding dress and she visit here her best friend at the hospital after giving birth to Ethan Ian got to his apartment and grabbed a beer and he was just happy for Loren and Eddie he wish them luck and hoped they stayed together Loren and Eddie went to their spot Eddie grabbed Ethan and hold on to one hand and they went up the hill then they sat down together with Ethan sitting on Eddie's lap Loren was remembering meeting Eddie for the first time and when they had the same dream and they met and he ask her to be his girlfriend she but her head on his shoulder Eddie looked at her and he remembered the same thing she looked up at him and smile then they both looked at Ethan

Eddie: Loren Duran

Loren: yes Eddie Duran

Eddie: I Love you forever and ever

Loren: and I Love you forever and ever

they kiss and they live happily ever after

**The End **

* * *

**well that's the end of _A dream_ thank you for reading my story and I'm sorry if its not good **


End file.
